Duelo de sexos
by 1312
Summary: Ellos las molestan,ellas los odian. Que harias si todo lo que has aprendido a ignorar te empezara a afectar?bromas, romances, miedos y secretos.Merodeadores!mi 1er fic d hp dejen rr!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen pertenecen a una de mis escritoras favoritas J.K.Rowling, ... y no gano ningun tipo de beneficio escribiendo esto**

**Es mi primer fic que sola de harry potter asi que espero que les guste...yo se tal vez sea un poco comun pero aun asi espero que me guste y que me digan lo que piensan...sorry si en otro fic hay los mimos apellidos la verdad es que elegi unos bien comunes xq no se ocurrian otrso o eran demasiado largos y complicados:s ...iguial con los nombres. Y disculpen por la ortografia se puede decirque no es mi fuerte... si encuentran jess en vez de amidiculpen lo que pasa es que le cambie el nombre y puedeque se me haya pasado alguna vez...bueno espero que les guste...

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso a Hogwarts**

Natalie Smith caminaba en la estación de King Cross los mas rápido que podía hacia el anden 9¾. Cuando llegó la pared que dividía el andén 9 y 10 se paro al costado de ella. Miró a los dos lados como si estuviera esperando alguien pero nadie llego.

- Primero me dicen que llegue temprano, y ellas no llegan, si perdemos el tren las mato…te juro que las mato.- maldecía por lo bajo.

De pronto alguien le dio la vuelta por los hombros y aparecieron sus dos mejores amigas, Lily Evans y Amanda Summers. Ellas se tiraron a abrazarla y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Nat¿que tal el verano?- le pregunto Lily

- Bien- dijo ella, pensando que les había mandado suficientes cartas en él para saber como ella la había pasado.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco mas expresiva?- le pregunto Ami alzando lo ceja.

- Si la verdad que podría pero me quedado esperando enfrente de una pared, así que no tengo ganas de serlo- dijo Nat fingiendo estar molesta.

- Vamos no seas exagerada- dijo Lily

- Si yo se que no estas molesta- dijo Ami cogiedole el cachete a Nat y jalándolo, como lo hacían con los niños pequeños

Nat no pudo reprimir la sonrisa y su falso enfado terminó.

-¡Ahí esta!- gritó Ami refiriéndose a la sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla.

- Bueno será mejor que entremos la gente nos empieza a mirar raro- dijo Lily mirando a la gente que se dirigía a los andenes.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la barrera que dividía los andenes y cuando parecían que iban a chocar la traspasaron.

Las chicas entraron al anden 9 ¾, ahí vieron el tren rojo que ya conocían tan bien que las llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts para su sexto curso.

Miraron el reloj y vieron que el tren saldría en cinco minutos así que subieron con sus baúles al tren y se sentaron en el último compartimiento que estaba vacío pues la mayoría ya estaba llenos. Ami sacó a Micifuz su gato castaño con ojos amarillos. Mientras las lechuzas de Lily y de Nat seguían en sus jaulas.

Lily y Ami se sentaron al frente de Nat y la miraron. Su cabello castaño ondulado por debajo de los hombros hacian que sus ojos violetas pálidos resaltaran aun más. Sus labios eran un rojo suave y en ellos habían una sonrisa, una de las mejores de Hogwarts y muchos de los chicos morían por ella, sin embargo no era nada fácil pues tenia un carácter muy fuerte y a veces resultaba ser… bueno digamos que un poco agresiva.

- ¿y como estas?-le pregunto Ami pues sabia la respuesta no creí que haya sido un verano muy divertido con todo los problemas de su madre. Justo en ese momento el pito del tren sonó y este comenzó a andar.

Nat las miro, en frente de ella estaban sentadas sus dos mejores amigas y estaban yendo a Hogwarts unos de los lugres que mas le gustaba sin embargo ella no se sentía bien del todo, no, dejando a su madre como estaba.

Nat volvió a mirar a sus amigas, Lily tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas hermosos que contrastaban con su liso cabello rojo, la verdad era que Lily también tenia el carácter muy fuerte pero la verdad era que lo controlaba al menos mucho mas que Nat, claro que cuando te metías con ella, la tendrías que pagar y muy caro, habían unas personas en el colegio que lo tenían muy claro. Mientras que Ami también tenía el cabello liso sin embargo era negro y sus ojos eran celestes y expresivos. En cuanto a su carácter, lo tenía bien definido pero normalmente era bastante calmada y tranquila, pues ella no era de las que fuera a pegarle una cachetada a alguien al menos que se metiera con sus amigas, sin embargo digamos que ella prefería la venganza con sutileza. Claro que la mayoría de veces tenia claro hasta donde podían llegar, y hacia todo lo posible por controlar a sus amigas pero los problemas no eran con Lily sino Nat ya que era demasiado impulsiva. Las tres chicas tenían muy buen porte (n/a: no se si entiendan pero con buen porte me refiero que estaban buenas), y esto las convertían en unas de las mejores chicas del colegio, esto hacia que muchos chicos las desearan y chicas del colegio las envidien pero ellas les importaba en los más mínimo.

Nat bajo la mirada, la verdad es que no había hablado de nadie con de su madre pues su papa estaban destrozado y en las cartas a sus amigas apenas la mencionaba, pero ella sabia que tenia que sacarlo se sentiría mucho mejor después y las únicas personas con las que tenia la suficiente confianza era los que tenia ella adelante

- Bueno la verdad es que el verano ha sido difícil con mi mama en ese estado, yo no quería venir Hogwarts pero ella insistió en que lo hiciera.

Las dos chicas se miraron no esperaba que lo suelte tan fácilmente pero la entendían pues debía estar agobiada con todo lo que pasaba en su casa.

- Bueno nos alegra que hayas venido y recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyarte. – dijo Lily

- Si en lo que quieras- la apoyo Ami. Y las dos chicas se acercaron a abrazarlas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres figuras, una de ellas tenia el pelo negro azabache desordenado y unos ojos avellana que los cubrían unas gafas redondas. Tenía muy buen cuerpo pues tenía los músculos marcados por el deporte pues era capitán y buscador del equipo de Grynffindor Era James Potter quien había estado enamorado de Lily desde el cuarto curso pero ella insistía en que el solo tenía un capricho. El que estaba a su costado tenía el pelo negro azulado que le caía con elegancia sobre unos ojos grises intensos. En su cara tenia una sonrisa y su cuerpo también estaban muy bien formados pues también partencia al equipo de su casa solo que jugaba como golpeador. Además de eso su piel estaba algo bronceada por el verano. Más conocido como el sex symbol de Hogwarts, Sirius Black (N/a: la verdad es que se me cae la baba….) El último chico era un poco más alto que los otros dos, tenía el pelo castaño casi rubio algo largo y unos adorables ojos color dorado. Su cuerpo era un poco más flaco por su situación de licántropo pero estaba muy bien definido al igual que los otros dos chicos, En su cara se veía una tranquila sonrisa tan típica de Remus Lupin. (Dios mío como lo amo…) Eran los merodeadores, todas las chicas de Hogwarts morían por ellos (n/a: realmente yo también muero por ellos) pero la verdad era que las chicas del vagón no los soportaban pues eran unos prepotentes que siempre les jugaban bromas

- Pero mira Cornamenta que tenemos acá, que linda escenita- dijo Sirius en todo burlón.

-Cállate Black- le espeto Nat. -Y largate que nadie te llamo

- Tranquila Smith, eres mas linda con una sonrisa en la cara- le dijo este con una sonrisa seductora

- y tu cuando no abres la boca así nadie se da cuenta que solo tienes una neurona- dijo ella fríamente

- No se tu Canuto- dijo James con una sonrisa- pero a mi me encantaría que Evans me abrazara así- termino este y le quiño el ojos a Lily

- Bueno yo ni loca te tocaría Potter, ya lo deberías tener claro- dijo Lily

- Lastima Cornamenta creo que ella no piensa lo mismo – dijo Black sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Donde esta la rata que siempre los sigue?- pregunto Nat refiriéndose a Peter Pettigrew que era el cuarto y ultimo merodeado, sin embargo el no era tan agraciado como sus amigos y no tenia muchas fans como los tenia los otros. Peter tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos chiquitos y negros, era de muy baja estatura y estaba muy fuera de forma. Además no tenia un carácter propio claro eso era lo que opinaban las chicas

Los merodeadores se miraron sorprendidos pues técnicamente Peter si era una rata

-¿Por qué lo llaman así?- pregunto Lupin

- Por que nos da la gana- respondió Ami

- Summers no puedes tratarnos así, sobre todo si eres un prefecta.- dijo Black con una sonrisa burlona

- Black entiendelo ella puede tratarte como le de la gana- le dijo Nat

- Pero princesa por que me tratas tan mal tú sabes que te quiero- le dijo Black

- La verdad Black eres un imbecil- le espeto Nat mientras Ami la agarrara para que esta no le pegara un puñetazo

- No llames imbecil a mi amigo, Smith- lo defendió James

- Tu y tus amigos son unos imbeciles, Potter, Nat solo dice la verdad

- Vamos Lily, no digas eso se que te mueres por salir conmigo- le dijo James a Lily

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Potter

- No Lily en mis mejores sueños hacemos otras cosas- le respondió con un brillo travieso en los ojos

- Potter eres un cerdo asque…

-¿Bueno que quieren?- pregunto Ami cansándose de la pelea y sabía que si no la detenía cuanto antes merodeadores saldrían lastimados

- Summers tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos, hay algo que tienen que decirnos, - dijo Lupin- Además les aconsejo que se cambien no tardaremos tanto en llegar.

Dicho esto los chicos salieron del vagón

- Maldición como los odio- dijo Nat mientras se cambiaba

- Si al menos tu no tienes a Black pidiéndote que salgas con el cada vez que te lo cruzas, como lo hace Potter conmigo- se quejo Lily

- No por que no esta tan mal de la cabeza para hacerlo- dijo Nat con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

- Bueno chicas me tengo que ir- dijo Ami que ya se había cambiado- Y Lily hazme un favor y no dejes que Nat como tantos dulces tu sabes como se pone.

- Yo no me…- intento quejarse Nat pero Ami ya había salido del vagón- claro pero yo no digo nada de su adicción del chocolate- dijo Nat quejándose para ella misma.

En ese momento la señora del carrito de comida paso Lily compro todo lo que pudo pero un gran parte la escondió en su baúl pues no quería llegar a Hogwarts con una chica hiperactiva como lo era Nat cuando comía dulces así que decido guardas algunos talvez después le serviría poner a Nat hiperactiva para alguna venganza, una sonrisa sádica cruzo su cara y luego se fue a sentar con su amiga.

Cuando Ami regreso al compartimiento, ya faltaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts, encontró con Lily escuchando música en unwalkman encantado (n/a: se que no existían en su época pero no pude evitarlo….lo siento) y a Nat leyendo un libro muggle. Pues Nat era sangre mestiza y le gustaba leer. Ami sonrió al pensar que hubiera dicho su abuelo materno si la hubiera visto a ella leyendo un libro como ese. Pues su abuelo era de esos que creían en las la pureza de la sangre. Ami no se llevaba bien con su abuelo por todo esto, sin embargo a pesar que la familia de su padre era de sangre limpia, ellos no creían en ninguna de estas cosas.

Fue y se sentó junto a Lily

- ¿Qué querían?- le pregunto Lily mientras guardaba su walkman

- Nada en especial, la charla de siempre- dijo ella con indiferencia.

Justo en ese momento el tren se para habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Las chicas bajaron del tren y saludaron a Hagrid aun que no lo conocían mucho siempre había sido muy amables con ellas, después subieron a unos de los primeros carruajes que se dirigían al colegio. Compartieron el carruaje con una chica de tercer año de Hufflepuff que era muy extraña y no hablo en todo el trayecto.

Llegaron al colegio y las chicas bajaron, y se apuraron por entrar pues aunque recién era septiembre parecía que una tormenta se acercaba

Las chicas se sentaron al medio de la mesa de Grynffindor, y esperaron a que la cena comenzara. Los mereodadores no estaban muy lejos de ellos y pudieron sentir sus quejas durante la selección del sombrero seleccionador.

- Cuando maduraran?- pregunto Nat cansada de sus quejas.

- La verdad creo que nunca- dije Ami mirándolos de reojo en el momento Sirius se quejaba con James mientras Remus intentaba mantenerlos callados.

Una sonrisa sádica se formo en los labios de Lily y se dio la vuelta.

- Potter- susurro bajo para no interrumpir la selección pero lo suficiente alto para que ellos la escuchen.

Potter giro la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo al reconocer la voz de esta.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily por fin decidiste tener una cita conmigo?-pregunto James con una sonrisa seductora por la cual mas de uno hubieran caído.

- La verdad era que estaba pensando en algo mas… algo que me gustaría mucho más.- dijo Lily convoz melosamientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo y le sonreía picaramente

Sus amigas la miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro pues sabia muy bien lo que iba hacer pues la conocían demasiado. Mientras tanto lo merodeadores estaban escuchando la conversación pues nunca pudieron imaginarse este momento.

- ¿Qué propones Lily?- le dijo James mientras le quiñaba el ojo y luego se pasaba la mano por su despeinado cabello.

- Bueno…- dijo en el tono anterior- para comenzar me encantaría que… tus amigos y tus se callaran pues queremos escuchar (lo que no era realmente cierto)- dijo Lily y su tono de voz cambio totalmente pues todo lo dulce que había sido se le había ido en un segundo. – Y por ultimo tengo que repetirte que para ti soy Evans.

Dicho esto les volteo la cara, mientras ellas y su amigas se aguantaban la risa por otro lado James estaba estupefacto sin embargo Sirius se aguantaba la risa como podía y Remus no podía dejar de ocultar una sonrisa

Después de que Dumblemore le diera la bienvenidas a los nuevos alumnos y les recordara a los viejos unas normas básicas. La comida apareció sobre la mesa en los platos que hacen un instante habían estado vacíos.

Las chicas empezaron a comer mientras Nat miraba a los chicos con asco.

- Comen como uno cerdos- dijo Nat

- No seas exagerada si son de los más monos- dijo Catherine Billar una compañera de cuarto que también cursaba igual que ellas el sexto curso. La chica tenía el pelo rizado y castaño, y unos ojos pardos. Estaba sentada al frente de ellas con su mejor amiga Anna Taylor la cual tenía el pelo rubio y lacio y los ojos pardos.

Las chicas se llevaban muy bien con ellas a pesar de que no paraban con ellas, pues ellas paraban con un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw

- No yo estoy de acuerdo con Cath son de los mas lindos- dijoAnnamirando a los merodeadores

- No lo son, son unos capullos integrales, prepotentes, arrogantes, creídos, egocéntricos, narcisistas, mujeriegos,…

- Esta bien creo que lo entendimos Lily- dijo Anna con una sonrisa- la verdad es que su actitud no es muy buena pero no van a negar que tienen un buen porte.

- La verdad no son mi tipo- dijo Ami que no había hablado hasta ahora.

- Si la verdad Black y Potter no son tu tipo querida Ami, pero que me dices de Lupin.- Dijo Nat con una sonrisa

- Bueno yo también podría decir que la gente como Black es tu tipo verdad Nat?- le dijo Ami

- No necesariamente, por que yo no salgo con prepotentes, arrogantes, narcisistas, egocéntricos, etc.

- Bueno si yo me tuviera que quedar con uno, me quedaría con Black obviamente no salaria con el es demasiado mujeriego.- Dijo Catherine

- No… yo creo que me quedaría con Potter, pero es demasiado arrogante- dijo Anna- Además yo estoy perfecta con Adam es un encanto- Adam era el novio de Anna desde el curso anterior era de ravenclaw y también pertenecía a su equipo de la casa

- Ni los míos-corroboro Catherine- Y yo adoro a Jack- Al igual que Ann, Cath tenia novio desde el curso anterior y también pertenecía al equipo de Quiditch de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo las chicas sabian que los novios de sus amigas eran unos patanes, claro que ni Ann ni Cath las escucharon cuando comenzaron a salir con ellos asi que las chicas decidieron que las apoyarian y estarian ahi cuando todo acabara mal.

- Sin embargo si podría decir que son su tipo ¿verdad chicas?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa

Las tres chicas las fulminaron con la mirada.

- Pero si tuvieran que escoger a uno a ¿cual escogerían?- pregunto Cath intrigada

- A ninguno- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez.

- Vamos no digo que se casaran con ellos, simplemente para pasar una noche con ellos lo demás es historia- insistió Cath

- Ami?- pregunto Ann

- mmm…creo que a Potter sin embargo no es mi tipo, es demasiado arrogante, juro que todas están detrás de el y no deja en paz a Lily, y…

- Nat?- pregunto Cath interrumpiendo a Ami pues sabia q si no lo hacia esta se demoraría horas describiendo todos los defectos posibles del chico.

- A Black- dijo Nat demasiado rápido y las demás le miraron sorprendidas- vamos chicas esta bien, tiene buen porte, y que quieren que haga la carne es débil o no?...pero claro primero le haría un hechizo silenciador para no tener que escuchar sus estupideces

- Lily?- pregunto Ami intrigada.

- Creo que a Lupin es al que veo más normal de todos

- Ami de verdad escogerías a Potter?- pregunto Lily tratando de sonar indiferente.

- A ti te gusta Potter ¿verdad Lily?- dijo Nat con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a la chica

- No digas estupideces Nat.

- La verdad chicas creo que ustedes tres acabaran con los merodeadores- dijo Cath y se paro de la mesa junta Ann

Las 3 chicas la fulminaron con la mirada mientras ellas se dirigían a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde estaban sus amigas y respectivos novios.

- Realmente no las entiendo- dijo Nat

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Lily

- Bueno… para que hablan de los merodeadores si están de lo mas bien con sus novios

- Lo hacen para molestarnos, la verdad es que ellas no pertenecen al grupo de fan de estos- explico Ami como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo

- Bueno pero esta vez seremos nosotros la que le hagamos la primera broma a ellos ¿verdad?-dijo Nat con una sonrisa sádica

- Eso tenlo por seguro- le dijo Lily

- Bueno aun tengo el recuerdo del pelo rosado por su ultima broma del curso pasado hacia nosotras… no me caería nada mal una venganza- dijo Ami con una sonrisa sádica que muy poca gente había visto en ella

En el otro lado de la mesa los merodeadores estaban hablando.

* * *

-¿Por qué Summers sonríe así?- pregunto Remus a sus amigos. 

Los otros chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde las chicas estaban comiendo.

- Deben estar planeando algo.- dijo Peter

- De verdad cola de gusano no me había dado cuenta- le respondió Sirius sarcástico

- ¿Será contra nosotros?- pregunto Peter

- Si es lo más probable no creo que se hayan olvidado la broma del año pasado.- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en el rostro

_**Flash Back**_

_Faltaban unos días para que el curso acabara y todos los TIMOS ya habían acabado. Los merodeadores estaban descansando en la orilla del lago cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien los llamaba, no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa._

_¡ BLACK!_

_¡ POTTER!_

_¡ LUPIN!_

_Las tres chicas se acercaron donde ellos estaban sentados, estaban echando chispas por los ojos. Pues sus cabellos estaban de diferentes colores. El de Lily estaba verde chillón, mientras el de Ami estaba rosado chillón, y el de Nat turquesa._

_- ¿Qué le hicieron a nuestros cabellos?- grito Nat cuando llegaron hacia ellos._

_- Es un nuevo cambio de look no les gusta- dijo Lupin como si fuera lo mas natural de mundo._

_- SI además Evans el verde le va muy bien con tus ojos- le dijo Potter sin poder contener la risa_

_- ¡CALLATE POTTER, ERES UN ESTUPIDO!_

_- ¿Cómo se quita?- pregunto Ami alterada _

_- No se puede- dijo Black con una sonrisa- se les quitara en cinco días_

_- ¡CINCO DIAS! Yo los mato- dijo Nat_

_- Adelante yo no te agarro- dijo Ami que había sacado su varita._

_Sin embargo parece que Lily y Nat habían olvidado que eran brujas y se tiraron encima de Potter (Lily) y Black (Nat) a reventarlo a puñetazos. Estos se defendían como podían pues no querian pegarles por ser mujeres. Mientras tanto Lupin se defendía con duro trabajo de las maldiciones que Ami le echaba sin parar. Sin embargo al ver que Lupin se poda defender decidió hacer lo mismo que sus amigas y se tiro en cima de el y empezó a pegarle._

_Toda la gente se había reunido alrededor suyo para ver lo que pasaba, lo que llamo la atención de los profesores, así que las chicas y los merodeadores fueron castigados y perdieron puntos para su casa._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Los merodeadores se empezaron a reír al recordar este acontecimiento.

- Pues no puedes negar que esas chicas pegan bien – dijo Black

- Claro si nos mandaron a la enfermería- dijo Remus

Peter había puesto cara de miedo pues el no había estado en el lago esa tarde.

- No te preocupes cola de gusano- le dijo Remus al ver su cara de miedo

- Como no voy a preocuparme, si recuerdo que los dejaron destrozados.

- Pero eso fue porque no podíamos pegarles también- dijo Sirius.

- Además no te preocupes nosotros le jugaremos una broma primero- dijo James con una sonrisa. La cual Remus y Sirius le devolvieron, mientras tanto Peter seguía demasiado asustado.

* * *

Al otro lado de la mesa, las chicas ya se habían parado para dirigirse a sus habitaron pues estaban cansadas y Dumblemore se había levantado diciendo que podían irse. Las chicas caminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y se pararon al frete de la Dama Gorda. 

- Tijeretas – dijo Ami y el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió.

Las chicas subieron por las escaleras y caminaron a lo que había sido su habitación desde el primer curso. Se encontraron el la puerta con Cath y Ann, que miraban el letrero que estaba colgado extrañadas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Nat

- Bueno creo que nos han cambiado de cuarto- dijo Cath aun mirando a la puerta

-¡que?- grito Lily.

Ann simplemente se limito a señalar el cartel que colgaba en la puerta. Que decia "_sexto curso: Liliane Evans, Natalie Smith, Amanda Summers, Melissa Cartelpill y Sophia Perdooll._"

-¡QUE?- esta vez la que grito fue Nat.

- No pueden hacer eso, o ¿si?- dijo Lily

- Olvídense si pueden hacerlo o no¿Quiénes son ellas?- dijo Ami

- Supongo que serán unas nuevas- dijo Ann- pero que se olviden ,yo no me muevo de acá

- Ni yo

- Lamento informarles señoritas que quieran o no se tendrán que cambiar de habitación- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras y había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación.

- Pero profesora…-intento reclamar Cath

- Nada de peros señoritas, han llegado cuatro estudiantes nuevas, así que se cambiaran de cuarto-dijo Mcgonagall

- Si son cuatro ¿Por qué no pueden dormir ellas juntas?- pregunto Nat

- Por que los profesores hemos decidido que para que se integren al nuevo colegio dormirán con viejas alumnas, entendió señorita Smith. Ahora ustedes dos dormirán en el cuarto del costado los elfos domésticos ya movieron sus cosas, vayan entrando no quiero oír mas objeciones.

Las chicas entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes tirarse unas últimas miradas.

Cuando Lily, Nat y Ami entraron se encontraron que las cosas de las dos chicas nuevas ya estaban ahí, casi se mueren al ver que sus baúles eran rosas con floreritas, y que habían echo cambiar sus sabanas para que también fueran rosas.

- Yo me mato- dijo Nat tirandose en su cama que era la que se encontraba entre la de Lily y Jess.

- esperare ni siquiera las conocemos- dijo Ami

- Si pero ya me imagino como son- dijo Nat

- Cuanto quieres que se unirán al club de fans de los merodeadores – dijo Lily

- Eso no lo dudo- dijo Ami

De pronto Nat dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Lily

- Bueno pensaba que si hay chicas nuevas quien sabe tal vez allá chicos nuevos- dijo Nat acentuando mas su sonrisa

- Si puede ser- dijo Ami

- Igual mañana lo sabremos- dijo Lily

Las tres chicas se fueron a dormir pensando en esta idea.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y...bueno diganme lo que opinan en los reviews**


	2. Chapter 2: Un primer dia

**El segundo capitulo….bueno como sabrán los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowlng….y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto...ecepto sus reviews...**

**-Andromeda HP- : gracias por el review,me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, yo se que normalmente Lily es prefecta pero es que no me convencia :S, y bueno en este cap conoceras a sus compañeras de habitacion...espero q t gust y q sigas diciendome q opinas...**

**Caataa: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y esperoq este captambien t guste.y gracias por el review. y q sigas diciendo tu opinion**

**Clau: Gracias por el review, y me alegra q t puedas identificar con uno de los personajes y q el t haya gudado el cap. espero q este tambien t guste . y q me sigas diciendo como t parece que va la historia.**

**Espero que les guste….**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un primer día, reencuentros y clases con el director**

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse en el cuarto de las chicas fue Ami, se acerco a la cama de Lily y se sentó en el borde.

- Lily…despierta….Lily…despierta- dijo mientras la empujaba en la cama pero Lily no parecía darse cuenta que su amiga la estaba tratando de despertar. Después de tratarlo por unos minutos Ami se harto y se subió a la cama de la pelirroja empezando a saltar sobre ella y gritando "despierta Lily, despierta". La pelirroja trataba de acomodarse para volverse a dormir pero Ami no dejo de saltar hasta que sintió que una mano la agarraba el tobillo y ella perdía el equilibrio cayendo encima de Lily.

- Joder…- dijo Lily levantándose- que no puedo dormir tranquila

- La verdad no… nos vamos a perder el desayuno- dijo Ami con una sonrisa la verdad no parecía pero Ami amaba la comida especialmente el chocolate. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bueno me iré a bañar mientras tu intentas despertar a esa fiera- dijo Ami mientras señalaba a Nat y se dirigía al baño

- Claro no? Déjenle el trabajo duro a Lily.- dijo esta mientras se dirigía a la cama de Nat.

Cuando Ami salio de la ducha vio que Lily aun no lograba despertar a Nat y Ami estaba segura que Lily había intentado de todo. Pues cuando Nat dormía había que traer un camión para levantarla. Lily miro a Ami con una sonrisa en la cara pues sabia lo que iba hacer su amiga ella misma lo había echo un par de veces, se aparto de la puerta del baño y Lily cogio su varita e hizo aparecer varios cubos de de agua helada a lo largo de la cama de Nat y con un movimiento los volteo todos a la vez. Dejando a Nat empapada al igual que su cama. Nat se paro de un salto.

- ¡Lily yo te mato!- grito mientras la perseguía pero Lily apenas oyó sus grito agarro y se encerró en el baño sino sabia que terminaría muerta.

Después de unos 20 minutos cuando las chicas ya estaban bañadas y cambiadas bajaron al gran comedor para tomar desayuno.

- Vamos Nat no te molestes- le dijo Lily mientras se sentaron en la mesa y ponía cara de inocencia

Nat no dijo nada simplemente se sentó en la mesa y emitió un gruñido

- Ami ayúdame- le pidió Lily pues su amiga se había molestado por la forma tan delicada en que fue despertada.

- Vamos Nat no fue para tanto- dijo Ami con una sonrisa

- Claro a ti no te tiraron unos baldazos de agua helada en la cama- puntualizo Nat

- Ya te dije que lo siento Nat, no te ibas a despertar de ninguna otra forma ya lo había comprobado.-dijo Lily poniendo cara de niña buena

- Esta bien – dijo Nat después de pensarlo un poco y de haber tomado un poco de te lo cual la despertaba.- pero mañana no se te ocurra despertarme así por que te mato.

-Esta bien – dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba.- mañana te despertara Ami

- No te preocupes Nat pensare en otra forma- dijo con una sonrisa pero su amiga sabia que no era nada bueno.

Justo en ese momento entraron los merodeadores al gran comedor atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ellos en especial la mirada de las chicas, algunas las cuales soltaban suspiros.

- Como pueden suspirar por esos entupidos- dijo Nat desesperada

- Bueno la verdad es que tu también lo hiciste una época- dijo Ami mientras se concentraba en su taza de chocolate caliente.

- Bueno eso fue en el primer año y solo hasta que me di cuenta que eran unos arrogantes, entupidos, narcisistas, capullos, etc. Y nunca paso nada. Además ahora paso de ellos,- dijo Nat mientras los miraba con asco.

- en eso si tienes razón -dijo Ami

- Sabían algo.- dijo Lily que había estado mirando a la puerta del gran comedor y a la mesa de su casa. Las dos chicas se miraron intrigadas.

- No he visto a las chicas nuevas- dijo Lily.

- Tienes razón- dijo Nat

- ¿En que tiene razón?- pregunto Sirius pues los merodeadores se acababan de separar del grupo de fans que estaban en la puerta del gran comedor y se sentaron en el único lugar vació que quedaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Frente a las chicas.

- ¿Dónde podrán estar?- pregunto Ami tratando de ignorar a los merodeadores.

-¿Quiénes?- esta vez el que pregunto fue Remus.

- No lo se, por mi si no aparecen mejor- dijo Lily siguiendo la táctica de su amiga

- Lily mi amor, tu si me dirás de quienes estamos hablando- dijo James mientras miraba a Lily con una sonrisa.

- Para comenzar, no soy tu amor ni nada, después te lo repito para ti soy Evans y nosotros no estamos hablando con ustedes así que no se metan- dijo Lily sin poder contenerse.

James se limito a mirarla con una sonrisa y simplemente quiñarle el ojo. Lily lo miro con cara de asco y luego bajo la mirada hacia su desayuno pues estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz a James.

- ¿De quien hablaban?-pregunto Sirius a las chicas

- Realmente no te importa – le dijo Nat.

- Bueno si me lo digieras podría decirte si me importa o no?- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a la castaña

- No te lo diremos, y deja de meterte en nuestras conversaciones!- le grito Nat mientras se ponía de pie

- Bueno yo se que te mueres por mi Smith pero no es para tanto- le dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie para poder verla a los ojos.

- Deja a mi amiga en paz, Black!- le dijo Ami

- Summers a ti nadie te dio vela en este entierro- le dijo Remus

- Bueno a ti tampoco Lupin, así que cállate!- le dijo Ami de mala gana.

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por este escándalo- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras se acerca.

-Pero profesora.-intento reclamar James

- Nada de peros, son 5 puntos por cada unos y no puedo creer que dos perfectos estén involucrados.- Dijo mirándolos especialmente a Ami y a Remus.- Ahora Lupin y Summers repartan los horarios, y no quiero escuchar escándalos,.

Los dos chicos se pararon y empezaron a repartir los horarios.

- No puedo creer que nos toque transformaciones a la primera hora los lunes- se quejo Nat

- Pero que hablas si es uno de los mejores cursos- le dijo James

- Nadie pidió tu opinión Potter- le callo Lily- Y por cierto el mejor curso es encantamientos

- No yo creo que cornamenta tiene razón- dijo Sirius.

- Black la conversación no es contigo-le dijo Nat de mala gana

Justo en ese momento Remus y Ami se acercaban hacia ellos pues habían acabado de repartir los horarios.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Ami mientras se sentaba a su costado y miraba la cara de frustración de Nat

- Nada,- dijo Lily- simplemente nos ha tocado transformaciones a la primera hora los lunes.

- Oh, no – dijo Ami-¿Nat estas bien?

- Si pero no puedo creerlo que mala suerte que tengo

- Bueno la verdad es que **TENEMOS **mala suerte, ya que después nos toca historia de la magia y pociones dobles con los de Slytherin.

- Maldición- dijo Ami

- Este día no podría ser peor ¿verdad?- dijo Nat.

Justo en ese momento el director Dumblemore se para haciendo que todo el gran comedor quedara en silencio.

- Bueno hoy es el primer día de clases y espero que la pasen bien. Y que se acuerden de las normas – dijo esto especialmente mirando a los merodeadores, los cuales no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa. – Pero antes que nada quisiera presentarles a cuatro nuevas compañeras que no pudieron estar ayer en el banquete. Las cuatro ya pasaron por el sombrero seleccionador y pertenecen a la casa de Gryffindor. Espero que todos les den la bienvenida Chicas por favor entren. – dijo esto y se volvió a sentar

Cuatro chicas entraron por la puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores. Tres de ellas eran rubias, pero las chicas estaban seguras que eran de bote, mientras que la ultima tenia el pelo castaño. Las rubias miraron sonrientes al gran comedor. La primera era Melissa Cartelpill, la chica era un poco más alta que sus amigas. Tenia el pelo lacio y rubio, sus ojos eran celestes y una sonrisa de hueca le adornaba la cara. La segunda era Sophia Perdooll era un poco mas baja que Melissa, y al igual que ella era rubia seguramente todas eran de bote, tenia el pelo ondulado y los ojos pardos verdosos miraba al gran comedor con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. La ultima rubia era Fiona Terliotte tenia el pelo rubio y cortado en degrade, sus ojos eran verde oscuro. Miraba al gran comedor mientras masticaba chicle. La última chica era un año menor que ellas y era la hermana de Melissa, se veía algo más tímido y tenia los ojos celestes al igual de su hermana y tenia el pelo castaño y rizado. Todos los chicos desviaron la mirada hacia las recién llegadas pues usaban el uniforme bastante apretado (todas acepto la hermana de Melissa) lo cual resaltaba su buenos cuerpos.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron a un extremo de ella.

- No puedo creer que vayamos a dormir con esas- dijo Nat

- maldición son exactamente como pensé- dijo Lily

- No me importa que hagan lo que quieran mientras tomen su distancia de mí, no vaya ser que la estupidez se contagie- dijo Ami mientras sacaba un chocolate y lo mordía.

Mientras tanto los merodeadores miraban a las recién llegadas con mucha atención, tal vez tuvieran unas nuevas fans

- ¿No es un poco temprano para chocolates Ami?- le pregunto Lily

- No para los chocolates no hay hora (N/A: estoy de acuerdo contigo Amanda…el chocolate es lo mejor)- dijo Ami mientras sonreía y mordía otro pedazo

- Sabes te pareces mucho a Remus, Summers- dijo Sirius con intención de molestar a la chica prestando su atención de nuevo en ellas

- No me compares con ese, Black- le dijo Ami fulminando a Sirius con la mirada

- A mi no me metas Summers yo no he dicho nada, y he abstenido mis comentarios acerca de parecerme a ti, así que haz lo mismo – dijo Remus algo mosqueado

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Lupin.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó, las chicas se pararon para ir a clases aunque Lily tuvo que jalar a Ami que no paraba de tirarse mirada fulminantes con Lupin.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la clase de transformaciones y ya había gente dentro de ella. Se sentaron en la última fila del aula. Poco después llegaron los merodeadores corriendo, quienes se sentaron a delante de ellas solo para molestarlas. Justo después de ellos entro la profesora Mcgonagall quien cerró la clase después que ellos entraran.

- Bueno antes que nada les diré ya que todos son de mi casa que espero que no pierdan ningún punto haciendo tonterías – dijo esto en tono severo mirando en especial a los merodeadores- Y se concentren especialmente en las clases ya que el siguiente año tomaran los EXTAISIS.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del salón sonó y la profesora Mcgonagall abrió la puerta por la que entraron las tres chicas nuevas.

- Lo siento profesora, nos perdimos- dijo Melissa con una sonrisa súper fingida mientras tanto en la pare trasera del salón Nat hacia que vomitiva mientras veía a los chicas nuevas

- Esta bien, siéntense y que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras ellas se sentaban en la primera fila.

-Bueno hoy empezaremos transformando un objeto en cualquier animal domestico. Trabajaremos en parejas- dijo mientras empezaba a repartir los objetos.

Lily fue con Nat mientras que Ami trabajaba con Cath ya que Ann no llevaba transformaciones pues no era necesario para lo que ella quería estudiar, que todos menos Cath desconocían. Mientras tanto James trabajaba con Sirius y Remus trabajaba con Peter. Por otro lado las tres nuevas estaban trabajando juntas ya que la clase era número impar.

Después de un rato los merodeadores habían acabado el ejercicio, Sirius había convertido su objeto en un perro, James lo había convertido en un halcón, Remus en un gato Peter en un hámster. Ninguno de los tres había tenido problemas pues eran muy bueno en transformaciones incluido Peter aunque no le llegaba ni a la punta de los talones a sus tres amigos (N/A: que mas se podría esperar de una rata traidora infeliz como el…perdonen me deje llevar).

Por otro lado las chicas estaban teniendo serios problemas ya que el ejercicio no les salio ni siquiera a Ami y a Lily que eran bastante buenas en la mayoría de los cursos.

- Es imposible- se quejaba Nat mientras hacia un movimiento con la varita

- Vamos Nat, nos va a salir- dijo Lily repasando la hoja del libro donde explicaban la transformación.

- ¿Por que no hacen como nosotras?- les pregunto Cath desde la otra mesa

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lily rápidamente pensando que la transformación ya les había salido

- Pero si ni hay hecho nada- dijo Nat señalando a los objetos que seguían intactos de sus compañeras.

- Claro que si- le corrigió Ami – nos dimos por vencidas.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a reírse aunque realmente no tenia nada de gracioso. La profesora Mcgonagall las miro y sin mucho esfuerzo entendió que tenían problemas en el ejercicio así que decidió que un poco de ayuda nos les vendría mal.

- Sr. Black puede ayudar a la Señorita Smith, y usted Sr. Lupin a la Señorita Summers y usted Sr. Pettigrew Billar.

- Yo ayudare a Evans, Profesora- dijo James

- Gracias Sr. Potter.

- Pero profesora nosotras no necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Nat

- Si lo haremos solo profesora- la apoyo Lily

- No tiene porque preocuparse- dijo Ami

Cath no dejo nada pues no odia a los merodeadores solo hizo una mueca de asco pues le había tocado con Peter.

- No señoritas si no lo puede hacer solas recibirán ayuda y estos señores son los mejores del curso-dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall con tono severo.

Los merodeadores se acercaron a sus parejas y cada pareja se sentó en una carpeta.

--/--/-------/--------------/------------------/--------------/--------------/----------/----------/--------/------------/-----/--

- Bueno ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Remus a Ami

- Nada – dijo Ami tratando de ignorar a Remus

- Vamos Summers no seas tan orgullosa, a parte te conviene recibir ayuda porque al final son tus calificaciones. Además si te pusieran en pociones para trabajar contigo lo aceptaría porque se que el curso no se me da.

- Esta bien, Lupin – Dijo Ami después de de pensarlo un poco pues el chico tenia razón.

- Bueno entonces hazlo.

- Pero no me sale Lupin sino no estarías acá- dijo Ami de mala gana

- Yo lo se Summers para ver lo que te sale mal.

Ami trato de hacer la transformación pero no le salio.

- Estas moviendo mal la varita, y tienes que pensar con mas fuerza que animal quiere que sea.

Después de eso el chico se puso atrás de Ami y estiro el brazo cogiendo la varita con ella para ayudarla a moverla adecuadamente mientras que con el otro brazo le abrazaba por la cintura. Ami sintió al chico muy cerca suyo pero no dijo nada pues no se sentía incomoda además el chico olía muy bien.Un escalofriole recorrio el cuerpo al sentir su cuerpopegarse an mas a ella.Ami sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas.

- ¿Lista?- dijo Remus al oído pues estaba atrás suyo

Ami asintió con la cabeza, y se concentro en el animal. Ambos movieron la varita. Después de eso el objeto de Ami se convirtió en un chimpancé.

Remus se separo de ella y se sentó al frente suyo.

- Gracias- le dijo Ami con una sonrisa la cual Remus le devolvió.

--/--/-------/--------------/------------------/--------------/--------------/----------/----------/--------/------------/-----/--

Mientras que en la otra mesa Nat y Sirius paliaban como siempre.

- Vamos Smith necesitas mi ayuda admítelo.

- Ni fregando Black yo puedo hacerlo sola

- Bueno has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, el único problema es que no veo el animal

- Cállate Black! Y déjame tranquila-le grito Nat

- Vamos Smith solo déjame ayudarte.

- Ya te dije Black, tu ayuda no me interesa.

- Bueno como quieras no es mi problema- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Si tienes razón no es tu problema- le dijo Nat y le dio la espalda.

Un silencio se apodero de la mesa.

-Esta bien- dijo Sirius después de un rato- me aburro

- Y que quieres que haga- le dijo Nat de mala gana

- Hagamos una tregua por ahora solo para que te salga el ejercicio y yo me pueda ir con mis amigos.

- Esta bien pero no se te ocurra tocarme Black

- No me interesa tocarte Smith

- Y cuando las clase te transformaciones acabe la tregua se acaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Nat trato de hacer la transformación pero no le salio

- Estas moviendo mal la varita – dijo Sirius y le mostró el movimiento con que tenia que hacer.

- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Nat.

- No lo estas haciendo Smith

- Si lo hago

- No lo haces.

- Si lo hago

- Esta bien solo haz lo que te estoy diciendo y deja de molestarme.

Nat pensó en responderle pero pensó que talvez lo mejor era hacerle caso, así que cerro los ojos se concentro y movió la varita como Sirius le había dicho. Cuando abrió los ojos vio un pequeño labrador negro sobre la mesa.

- Te gustan los perros?- le pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa

- si pero no te importa – le dijo Nat de mala gana

- Tienes razón Smith no me importa

- Te podrías callar tu voz me fastidia- le dijo Nat solo para molestarlo

- Como quieras Smith- dijo Sirius y la comenzó a ignorar

--/--/-------/--------------/------------------/--------------/--------------/----------/----------/--------/------------/-----/--

-Vamos Lily di que si- dijo James con una sonrisa de niño bueno que habría derretido a mas de uno

- No Potter ya te dije que no, y te he dicho que para ti soy Evans.

- Es un buen trato Evans

- No lo es, no saldría contigo ni en un millón de años Potter. Ahora cállate me desconcentras.

- Vamos Evans yo te ayudo y tu sales conmigo, yo se que en verdad lo quieres- dijo mientras se despeinaba el pelo

- No Potter, y deja de ser tan arrogante me enfermas. Ni siquiera era guapo- mintió Lily

- y Tu te crees perfecta y no lo eres Evans, acéptalo- le dijo James algo ofendido

- SI pues al menos no soy arrogante, egocéntrico, narcisista…

- eres neurótica, amargada, cabezota, aguantada.

- No soy aguantada Potter.

- Si yo creo que ese mal humor se debe a la falta de sexo.

- A mi no me falta nada Potter entiendelo.

- Yo no pensaría eso

- Potter tu problema es que tu solo piensas en eso.

- No es verdad

- Si lo es solo piensas en eso y en Quiddithc

- No es verdad Evans yo también pienso es muchas cosas mas.

- Haz lo que quieras Potter pero cállate me desconcentras

Lily movió la varita intentando convertir su objeto en un animal pero no pasa nada haciendo que Lily se frustrara aun más.

- Quieres que te diga lo que esta mal en tu ejercido Evans- le dijo James

- Me lo dirías Potter- pregunto Lily en medio de un ataque de nervios.

- Solo si me das un beso- le dijo James con una sonrisa

- Potter eres un imbécil!-le grito Lily perdiendo la paciencia

- Tranquilízate, Evans era una broma solo te lo diré para que veas lo mucho que te quiero. Solo tienes que concentrarte más en el animal.

Lily hizo lo que James le había dicho y se concentro en el animal que quería hizo el movimiento con la varita y un pequeño gato apareció sobre la mesa. Lily soltó una sonrisa.

- Gracias Potter- le dijo y justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Lily se paro y se dirigió a la puerta con sus amigas.

Las chicas caminaron hacia el aula de historia de la magia pues era el siguiente curso que les tocaba.

- No puedo creer que nos haya tocado un lunes tan malo- se quejo Nat

- Esperate porque después de almuerzo nos toca posiciones dobles con los de Slytherin – le dijo Ami a Nat de mala gana

- Pero si eres buena en pociones- le dijo Lily sin entender el comentario de su amiga.

- Si, aunque no tanto como tu-le dijo Ami- pero igual no soporto a los de Slytherin

- En eso ya somos dos – dijo Nat

- No creo que todos puedan ser tan malos- le dijo Lily

- Lily eres demasiado ingenua- le dijo Nat con una sonrisa

Entraron a la clase de Historia de la Magia y se sentaron en la penúltima fila.

Poco después sonó el timbre y muchos alumnos entraron en el último momento entre ellos los merodeadores que se sentaron detrás de las chicas.

- Nunca nos van a dejar de seguir- le pregunto Lily de mala gana a Nat

- No me parece que no son unos imbeciles- dijo Nat lo bastante alto como que ellos los escucharan.

-Hey! Escuchamos eso- dijo Sirius desde atrás

- Esa era la intención Black.- le dijo Ami

- Ves ustedes nos insultan y nosotros no hemos hecho nada- dijo Lupin

- Vamos Lupin no te hagas el inocente- le dijo Ami

- SI porque se tienen que sentar detrás de nosotros- le dijo Lily de mala gana a James

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, es un país libre, nos sentamos donde queramos-dijo James

- Lo hacen solo para molestarnos- les dijo Nat perdiendo su poco paciencia

- Después nos dicen egocéntricos a nosotros- le dijo Sirius

- Por si no se han dado cuenta no los quereos cerca nuestro- les dijo Ami

- No pareció molestarte en la clase de transformaciones que Lunático estuviera cerca de ti, Summers- le dijo Sirius mientras Remus mostraba una sonrisa

- Cállate Black! Y eso fue muy diferente- le grito Ami

- Vamos Summers yo se que te gusto. -Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa

- No Lupin no me gustas, ahora ¡cállate!- le dijo Ami

- Si ya déjenos en paz- dejo Nat

- Pero si ustedes comenzaron…- dijo James

- Cállate Potter!- le grito Lily

Gusto en ese momento el profesor Binns atravesó la pared.

Lily y Ami comenzaron a tomar apuntes de lo que decir el mientras que Nat se divertia dibujando en su pergamino. Lily le mando una nota a Nat.

_Lily: no deberías estar tomando apuntes_

_Nat: para que después los copio de ti o Ami_

_Lily: ¬¬_

_Ami: Podrían dejar de pasar notitas por encima de mi cabeza me distraen_

_Lily: Lo siento Ami_

_Nat: Vamos Ami toma los apuntes para que después me los pases…_

_Ami: ¬¬…por que no se los pides a Lily_

_Nat: Porque ella ya se perdió por la culpa de las notitas_

_Ami: Que pasa si me niego a prestártelos _

_Nat: No lo harás, verdad:s_

_Lily: saben cuando nos tenemos que reunir con el director_

_Ami: Lily! Dumblemore dijo que no dijéramos nada_

_Lily: No he dicho nada solo le he preguntado a ustedes._

_Nat: Creo que hoy en la tarde…_

_Lily: Genial me divierto tanto_

_Nat: En serio? A veces me gustaría que no se hubiera enterado seria mucho mas divertido_

_Ami: Y no podrías controlarlos especialmente tu Nat._

_Nat: Eso seria lo divertido…._

_Lily: ¬¬_

_Ami: Ya cállense! Si alguien se entera estamos fritas_

_Nat: Pero si no estamos hablando…_

_Ami: Nat estas con la chispa, verdad? Deja de escribir sobre eso._

_Lily: Esta bien Ami, tranquila_

_Nat: Que tal creen que será nuestro cuarto ahora?_

_Ami: No lo se, no me interesa…_

Las tres chicas dejaron de mandar notitas y volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de empezar a mandarlas.

Mientras en la fila de atrás.

_Sirius: Que opinas de las nuevas cornamenta?_

_James: No lo se…_

_Sirius: Vamos no me vas a decir que no estan buenas_

_James: Si lo estan pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Lily_

_Sirius: ¬¬_

_James: Es verdad!_

_Sirius: No lo es _

_James: Esta bien talvez no es totalmente verdad_

_Remus: Pueden dejar de pasar notitas sobre mi cabeza_

_James: Vamos Lunático, si la clase te aburre_

_Sirius: A parte después puedes leer en un libro lo que Binns esta dictando y es mucho más entretenido_

_Remus: ¬¬ de que están hablando?_

_Sirius: De las chicas nuevas…_

_Remus: ¬¬_

_Sirius: Cuanto quieren que en una semana las tenemos en nuestro club se fans_

_James: Después dicen que yo soy el egocéntrico_

_Remus: ¬¬_

_James: Vamos Remus…_

_Remus: Olvídenlo voy a hacer el ejercicio de la clase_

_Remus: Hey Summers que tenemos que hacer?_

_Ami: Realmente debiste haber escuchado Lupin por que yo no te lo pienso decir_

_Remus: Ven por su culpa me quede sin saber el ejercicio y Summers no me lo quiere decir_

_James: Olvídalo yo pregunto_

_James: Lily me dices el trabajo de clase_

_Lily: Potter, para ti soy Evans y no te digo nada por que realmente no te interesa_

_James: Si tienes razón, lo que me interesa eres TU, Evans_

_Lily: Potter por que no te vas con una de tus descerebradas fans y me dejas tranquila _

_Sirius: Chicos miren y aprendan del maestro._

_Sirius: Smith, que estas haciendo?_

_Nat: La verdad no te interesa Black, pero se que quieres el ejercicio de la clase pero adivina algo no te lo voy a decir así que púdrete_

_Sirius: Mal Smith, yo no quería el ejercicio, te quiero a ti_

_Nat: Piérdete Black_

_Sirius. Vamos Smith, no me trates así yo se que me quieres_

_Nat: Black tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo, prefiero besar al profesor Binns antes de salir contigo_

_Sirius: Pero Smith, yo no te estoy pidiendo que salgamos esa es tu idea, yo te estoy proponiendo un polvazo nada más._

_Nat: Cállate Black! Eres un degenerado, capullo integral, y aléjate de mi_

_Sirius: Pero Smith yo no estoy hablando, y además se que me deseas_

Nat comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. Mientras tanto…

--/--/-------/--------------/------------------/--------------/--------------/----------/----------/--------/------------/-----/--

_James: Evans cuando vas a salir conmigo?_

_Lily: Nunca Potter, nunca, ahora déjame tranquila_

_James: Vamos si yo se que de verdad tu me deseas…_

_Lily: Ya te he dicho deseo mas al calamar gigante que a un arrogante, capullo, egocéntrico como tu._

_James: Entonces debes desear al calamar gigante mucho pues tú me quieres estoy seguro…pero no te preocupes dudo que el calamar gigante sea celoso_

_Lily: Potter ya te he dicho, eres un arrogante, capullo, egocéntrico, narcisista nunca me interesaría por ti_

_James: Bueno al menos no soy una amargada, aguantada, cabezota que no admite sus sentimientos y no tiene una vida social. A parte no te preocupes yo se que de verdad me amas_

Lily empezó a perder la paciencia y se proponía la mejor forma de ocultar el cadáver de Potter para no ser mandada a Askaban.

--/--/-------/--------------/------------------/--------------/--------------/----------/----------/--------/------------/-----/--

_Ami: Lupin si aprecias a tus amigos diles que dejen a mis amigas tranquila_

_Remus: Se los digo si me das el trabajo de clase_

_Ami: ¬¬ mmm…esta bien Lupin_

_Remus: Lo siento Summers no me hacen caso_

_Ami: Ajjjj Lupin eres un inútil no sirves para nada_

_Remus: No pensabas eso en transformaciones_

_Ami: Tú no sabes lo que pienso Lupin_

_Remus: Bueno no lo parecías…al contrario parecías muy a gusto conmigo tan cerca._

_Ami: Lupin no me tientes…_

_Remus: Que, tanto te atraigo?_

Ami perdió la paciencia la poca paciencia que le quedaba, miro a sus amigas y se dio cuenta que los otros 2 merodeadores no habían parado de mandarles notitas, Lily estaba a punto de explotar y ni hablar de Nat. Las 3 cruzaron las miradas y una sonrisa sádica les adorno la cara

Las chicas sacaron sus varitas y señalaron a los merodeadores sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

De pronto los merodeadores salieron volando por la clase y chocaron contra la pared del fondo.

Las tres guardaron sus varitas y se hicieron las sorprendidas como el resto de la clase aunque los merodeadores pudieron ver un brillo en sus ojos. El profesor Binns levanto la vista de si lectura al escuchar el golpe de los chicos contra la pared.

- Ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Lily, Ami, y Nat que eran las que estaban mas cerca de ellos.- Acompáñenlos a la enfermería

Las chicas se acercaron de muy mala gana pero los ayudaron a pararse y a caminar; así salieron del salón.

Las chicas estaban ayudando a caminar a los merodeadores cuando ellos se pararon en seco pues ya estaban a suficiente distancia del la clase.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- pregunto Sirius mientras Nat lo cojia del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

- Nosotras no hicimos nada- dijo Ami estaba cogiendo a Lupin por la cintura mientras el pasaba su brazo por sus hombros pues el era el que había chocado mas fuerte contra la pared.

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

- Si nos no van a creer, entonces púdranse- dijo a Lily y se separo de James, lo mismo hicieron sus amigas dejando a los merodeadores parados solos en el pasillo.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la sala común.

- No crees que nos pasamos?- pregunto Ami

- No- respondieron Lily y Nat a la vez.

- No sean así chicas, les dijimos que no lo habíamos hecho y los dejamos algo golpeados en al pasillo- dijo Ami- y nosotros si lo hicimos

- Pero tu fuiste la que lo negaste- dijo Nat

- Si pero no pensaba abandonarlos en la mitad del pasillo-dijo Ami

- Hey, ellos se lo buscaron- dijo Lily

- No se Lils, yo creo que nuestra querida amiga esta empezando a sentir algo por Lupin.- dijo Nat con una sonrisa burlona

¬¬

- SI Nat creo que tienes razón, en la clase de transformaciones se veían muy cómodos- dijo Lily siguiéndole el juego a Nat

- Ustedes que saben?- dijo Ami

- No se pero si crees que en la clase de transformaciones no los vimos, te equivocas- dijo Nat

- Bueno lo abran interpretado mal pues que a mi me guste Lupin seria como si a ti te gustara Black y a Lils Potter. Además se olvidan algo que yo tengo muy claro aunque no se si ustedes. Se principio N#3: jamás estaría con un merodeador.

- Hey nosotras si lo tenemos claro- respondieron las aludidas.

- No deberíamos volver a clases- dijo Ami cambiando de tema

- No lo creo es la clase de Binns no creo que se de cuenta- dijo Nat con indiferencia.

En ese momento dos personas entraron a la sala común. Thomas Kruler un chico moreno con unos ojos celestes impresionantes. Una de las sonrisas que más encantaba a Hogwarts aparte de los merodeadores. El otro era Robert Strequer, un chico rubio con los ojos pardos verdosos y una sonrisa igual de linda que la de su amigo. Esos chicos eran las mejores amigas de las tres chicas que se encontraban en la sala común y se querían como si fueran hermanos. Ambos chicos pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch aunque no llamaban tanto la atención como los merodeadores también tenia algunas chicas que iban detrás de ellos claro que ellas no eran tan escandalosas como las de los merodeadores.

- Tom, Rob - dijo Lily y se paro a saludarlos. Nat y Ami hicieron lo mismo.

- Yo pensaba que llegaban en la tarde?- dijo Nat cuando ya todos se habían vuelto a sentar

- Si pero nuestros padres pensaron que lo mejor era no perder tantas clases- explico Robert

- ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar ha esta hora?- pregunto Ami

- Bueno nuestros papas hablaron con Dumblemore, y el dijo que dado a las circunstancias podríamos llegar un poco mas tarde el primer día- dijo Thomas

Las chicas los miraron preocupadas sabían que sus amigos habían estado bajo protección en el verano dado a que sus padres pertenecían a un elite de aurores muy importante y habían recibido a muchas amenazas. Además ambos chicos eran extranjeros y habían sido traslados de su país en el segundo año ya que el ministerio necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres.

- No se preocupen estamos bien- aclaro Tom al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigas.

-Bueno… y que hacen acá? Por que no están en clase? Supongo que tiene que ver con que los merodeadores estén en la enfermería- dijo Rob

- Como sabes donde están?- pregunto Ami

- Bueno se puede decir que no los cruzamos cuando estaban en camino- dijo Rob

- Déjenme adivinar los lanzaron contra la pared de la clase- Dijo Tom

- Pero ellos se lo buscaron- dijo Nat

- Yo le dije que nos pasamos- dijo Ami

- Lo que pasa es que a Ams le gusta Lupin- dijo Lily como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

-¡que?- pregunto Rob

- Si de que nos perdimos- dijo Tom

- No se perdieron de nada- dijo Ami algo molesta.

Los dos chicos alzaron la ceja en señal de que no le creían nada.

- De verdad solo me ayudo en transformaciones por que la profesora Mcgonagall se lo ordeno, los otros dos ayudaron a Lily y Nat- dijo Ami

- Si pero a nosotras no nos abrazaron- puntualizo Nat

- No fue nada- dijo Ami

- Bueno que lastima la verdad es que no se por que los odian tanto a mi me caen bastante bien- dijo Rob

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

- No lo mires así, la verdad que pensaba que ya los habían aprendido a tolerar sobre todo tu Nat pues Potter será el capitán del el quipo este año- dijo Tom

-¿Qué!- grito Nat- No puede ser.

- Bueno hazte la idea porque nos los dijo cuando no los cruzamos- le dijo Rob con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes Nat no te puede sacar del equipo eres una de las mejores cazadoras que tenemos- dijo Ami tratando de darle ánimos.

- No me preocupa eso, digo ahora tendremos que aguantarle a el y a Black el ego mas grande del que puedo soportar- dijo Nat

- Bueno chicas no vamos, tenemos que ver a Mcgonagall para hablar con ella- dijo Tom que se paro seguido por Rob y salieron de la sala común.

- Chicas- las llamo Lily- tenemos que pensar en algo no creo que se queden tranquilos después de lo que le hicimos en Historia de la Magia

- Tienes razón- dijo Nat- no lo había pensado

- Bueno pensémoslo mientras almorzamos – dijo Ami y se paro mientras las otras la siguieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto los merodeadores salían de la enfermería después de que la enfermera les haya dado una poción para curar los golpes. 

- Me las van a pagar- dijo Sirius- Cornamenta que tal si sacas a Smith del equipo?

- No lo creo canuto, Smith es una de las mejores cazadoras que tenemos- dijo James después de pensarlo un rato

- Que tal si les hacemos una broma- dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Seria empezar una guerra- dijo James tras pensarlo un rato

- Una guerra que ellas no pueden ganar-puntualizo Sirius

- Bueno entonces vayan pensando en una buena broma esta se las pretendo cobrar- dijo James

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron.

Los tres merodeadores fueron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa.

- Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta- dijo Sirius mientras comía- que Kruler y Strequer son muy cariñosos con ellas

- Tal vez están saliendo con dos de ellas o una- dijo Peter que se les había unido al grupo en la entrada del gran comedor

- No creo al menos que sea con Summers dudo que sea con Smith y Evans- dijo Sirius quitándole importancia al asusto

Justo en ese momento Lily se acerco a Rob y le plato un beso en la mejilla lo mismo hizo Nat con Tom, esto les pasaron el brazo por la cintura de las chicas

- Yo creo que es al revés- dijo Remus con paciencia al ver la cara de sus amigos que ponían al ver la escena en especial la de James.

- No sabia que Evans salía con alguien- dijo James tratando de sonar indiferente sin mucho éxito

- Bueno si pasaras menos tiempo acosándola te darías cuenta.- dijo Remus

- ¬¬ Yo no la acosa, le hago un favor por que yo se que ella en su interior me quiere- se defendió James

¬¬ ¬¬

- Bueno chicos olvídense de ellas por que miren quienes vienen- dijo Sirius mientras ponía su pose de "yo soy el mas cuero del planeta". James y Remus levantaron la mirada y se dieron cuenta que las chicas nuevas se dirigían a ellos. James adorno su cara con una de sus adorables sonrisas que derretían hasta a un hielo, acepto a Evans y sus amigas, mientras que Remus se limito a rodar los ojos para luego soltar unas de las típicas sonrisas de Remus Lupin.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la mesa las chicas almorzaban con sus dos amigos 

- ¿Cuando se lo piensan decir?- pregunto Lily a Tom y Rob con la ceja alzada

- ¿Qué?-dijo Rob desviando la mirada de la mesa de Revenclaw

- Si… ¿decir que?- pregunto Tom

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

- SI creen que no nos damos cuenta están equivocados- dijo Nat

-Es cierto los conocemos demasiado- la apoyo Ami

- Yo creo que lo mejor seria que se lo digan- dijo Lily

- No lo entiendes-dijo Tom después de ver que no les podrían mentir a las chicas

- Si ellas tienen enamorado y en nosotros solo ven a unos amigos – dijo Rob sonriendo con tristeza –pero al menos así las tenemos cerca y podemos cuidar de ellas

- Pero ustedes saben que esos patas son unos idiotas- dijo Nat.

- SI pero ellas no- señalo Tom

- No importa cuando se enteran ustedes estarán ahí- dijo Lily muy segura

- Mientras tanto nos tienen a nosotras- dijo Ami con una sonrisa

Tom levanto la ceja y las chicas pudieron ver un brillo divertido es sus ojos, se acerco a Ami peligrosamente.

- ¿Ams dejarías que te bese?- dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente

- Claro….- dijo Ami

Sus amigas sonrieron resignadas y Rob parecía divertido

El chico se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

Y Ami lo empujo.

- Este loco verdad? Eres como mí hermano-dijo Ami con una sonrisa pues sabia que lo de Tom había sido en broma

- Lo se pequeña hermanita- dijo Tom mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Las chicas sonrieron resignadas sabían que a los chicos les encantaban las bromas y ellas estaban seguras que si no fueran por que se llevaban tan bien y las querían tanto se hubieran unido a un par de bromas de los merodeadores

- Mira eso- dijo Nat señalando con la cabeza a los merodeadores quienes estaban con las chicas nuevas. Sirius estaba conversando con Melissa quien se había sentado en sus rodillas. James estaba conversando con Sophia demasiada cerca para una charla normal. Y bueno Remus era el más decente como siempre estaba conversando con Fiona de manera normal por lo que aparentaba pero la chica cada cinco minutos lanzaba risas estupidas.

- ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Rob alzando una ceja

- AH verdad no les dijimos nada, son las chicas nuevas- dijo Nat haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Y por lo que veo ya son fans de los merodeadores… lo que tendremos que aguantar- dijo Lily haciendo un gesto de frustración.

Los chicos levantaron las cejas.

- Ah también nos olvidamos ahora dormimos con dos de ellas- dijo Lily mientras Nat y Ami hacían una mueco de fastidio

-¿Cath y Ann? – pregunto Tom

- Bueno a ellas las mudaron de cuarto con las otras dos- explico Ami

- Entonces ¿hay 4?- pregunto Rob

- Si pero la que no esta con los merodeadores es menor-dijo Nat

- Me parece o son un poco rápidas- dijo Ami

Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia los merodeadores que cada vez estaban mas cerca de ellas mientras ellas son reían como estupidas.

- No te parece, lo son- dijo Nat con una mueca de disgusto

- Tom creo que deberíamos conseguirnos unas así.-dijo Rob que fue fusilado por la miradas de las chicas

- Tranquilas chicas, era una broma – dijo después Rob con un sonrisa

- No puedo creer que tengamos que dormir con ellas- dijo Lily

- No te preocupes la verdad es que si se acercan a una de nosotras o algo yo disfrutare haciéndolas que paguen por ello.-dijo Nat con una sonrisa sádica mientras que los otros rodaron los rodaron los ojos. Pues habían aprendido que los instintos homicidas de Nat eran apenas controlables pero que nadie correría peligro mientras que no se metieran con ella o alguien que le importara.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos yendo a pociones- dijo Lily mientras se paraba y los demás la seguían.

- ¿Por que siempre nos toca pociones con los de Slytherin?- pregunto Nat haciendo una mueco de asco.

- No lo se, tal vez los profesores creen que es una buena idea- dijo Ami

- Bueno pues no lo es- dijo Rob ganándose una sonrisa de todos menos de Lily

- Vamos Lily, tu sabes que es la verdad- dijo Tom con un sonrisa.- A parte por que te empeñas en pensar que hay gente buena ahí.

- Es que no creo que todos sean malos- dijo Lily encogiendo los hombros

- Bueno te equivocas- le dijo Ami- lo se por experiencia

Los demás la miraron preocupada ellas se limito a encoger los hombros y a soltar una tímida sonrisa.

Las chicas entraron a la clase y se sentaron en una mesa de tres mientras que los chicos se sentaron con Alfred Frispp un chico que también iba en el curso y le encantaba coleccionar arañas, la verdad es que era su obsesión. Y aunque era muy raro los chicos y las chicas se llevaban muy bien con el.

Las chicas se sentaron en una de la mesas del medio, mientras que los chicos se sentaban en una mesa delante de ellos. Las cuatro mesas de las esquinas tenían unos calderos con pociones, el profesor Slughorn siempre comenzaba con ese "juego" aunque las respuestas siempre se las paliaban Lily y Snape aun que de vez en cuando Ami participaba.

De pronto el timbre sonó y toda la las personas que estaban en clase entraron, junto a las chicas paso Narcissa Black, la prima de Sirius que se encontraba en Slytherin, tenia el pelo rubio largo y un buen cuerpo. Seria considerada bonita pero siempre tenía una mueca de asco en su cara. Ella era la hija perfecta según los Black pues creía en todos los ideales de sangre pura. A su constado iba su mejor "amiga" Sharon McMillan, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con los ojos pardos que al igual que Narcissa era de sangre limpia y creía en las mismas "filosofías" que Narcissa.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí…la sangre sucia…la mestiza…y la traidora de sangre- dio Sharon arrastrando las palabras

- Summers…ya se por que tu abuelo esta tan decepcionado de ti…- dijo Narcissa con desprecio en su voz.

- Black, mi abuelo es un imbecil al igual que tu familia- le dijo Ami fríamente

- Mi familia…Summers…es mucho mas digna que cualquiera de ustedes…- dijo Narcissa fríamente y arrastrando la palabras

- Bueno yo preferiría estar muerta antes de ser parte de tu familia- dijo Ami con frialdad y desprecio que no tendría nada que envidiar a los Slytherins.

- Bueno tu abuelo tiene otros planes Summers…-dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa burlona

- Mi abuelo puede pensar lo que quiera, pero es mi vida Black yo hago lo que quiera- dijo Ami perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose de pie.

- Yo no estaría tan segura Summers…

- Largarte Black y déjanos tranquilas – dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia y preocupada por Ami

- No te atrevas a hablarnos, sangre sucia…-dijo Sharon escupiendo las ultimas palabras.

- No vuelvas a llamarlas así y déjennos tranquilas- dijo Nat mientras las apuntaba con la varita

Justo en ese momento el profesor Slughorn entro a la clase. Era un hombre bajo con ojos saltones, ya no tenia pelo excepto por el bigote de morsa que llamaba mucho la atención, era algo bajo y gordo. Siempre vestía con chaquetas de terciopelo y en ese momento la que llevaba era color verde botella. Era jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Y además tenia un club se alumnos predilectos al que Lily pertenecía por destacar en su clase y muchas otras.

Cuando Nat se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba entrando al salón guardo la varita mientras las dos Slytherins se alejaban hacia su mesa.

-¿Pasa algo señoritas?- pregunto el profesor Slughorn

- Nada profesor- dijo Lily poniendo su sonrisa mas inocente

- Bueno entonces empezaremos la clase con un pequeño juego- dijo con una sonrisa- como verán hay cuatro calderos en la clase así que tendrán que diferenciar la poción- se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentado Snape, con su amigo Paul Bulstrode quien también pertenecía a Sytherin.

Las manos de Snape y Lily se levantaron apenas el profesor acabo la pregunta, quien al ver la reacción de los dos muchachos no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Bueno primero las damas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le cedía la palabra a Lily quien ponía su mejor sonrisa.

- Es veritserum, profesor- dijo Lily mientras Snape la fulminaba con la mirada-es una poción inodora y sin color que obliga a decir la verdad a quien la tome

- Muy bien señorita Evans. 5 puntos para Grynffindor. Y ahora quien me puede decir que poción es esta?- dijo Slughorn acercándose al caldero de la mesa de loa merodeadores.

La mano de Snape y Lily volvieron a levantar la mana pero esta vez le cedieron la palabra a Snape

- Es la poción multijugos permite a la personas que la vea se transforme en la persona de quien metió el pelo en la poción. – dijo Snape

- Excelente, 6 puntos para Slytherin- dijo el profesor Slughorn y a nadie pues a pesar que Lily era unas de sus alumnas favoritas seguía favoreciendo a los de su propia casa.- Y ahora esta dijo acercándose al caldero de la mesa de Lily.

Esta vez no solo Snape y Lily levantaron la mano sino que también Ami, el profesor la miro con una sonrisa pues Ami también era parte de sus alumnos predilectos pero no por sus notas sino por el hecho de quien era su abuelo.

- Bien díganos señoriota Summers.

- Es Amortentia, el filtro de amor mas potente que hay- dijo Ami sonrojándose un poco- tiene la particularidad de que para persona huela a cosas que le gustan.

- Muy bien señorita Summers, 4 puntos para Gryffindor. Pero recuerden no produce amor sino una obsesión hacia la persona es imposible fabricar el amor. Es una poción muy poderosa.

- Y por ultimo esta poción- dijo acercándose a la mesa de Narcissa donde había una poción color ora fundido de la cual saltaba gotas.- quien puede decirme que es?

Sin sorprender a nadie las manos de Lily y Snape se volvieron a levantar mientras ellos se fulminaban con la miraba. Esta vez Snape fue quien obtuvo la palabra y una sonrisa burlona se le vio en la cara por un segundo.

-Felix Felicis, la suerte liquida, señor- dijo Snape

- Excelente Severus. 8 puntos para Slytherin. Bueno hoy un filtro de muerte en vida. La persona que la haga mejor se llevara una botellita de Felix Felicis mientras que los otros tres mejores se llevaran una botellita de las tras tres pociones. Bueno saquen sus libros y comiencen.

Toda la clase comenzó a trabajar en silencio estaban muy concentrados pues todos querían un poco de la suerte embotellada.

Al final de la clase el profesor Slughorn se paseo por la clase observando las pociones de cada alumno.

- Bueno tengo que decir que el cuarto lugar lo tiene la señorita Summers tendrás una pomo de Amortentia pero debo advertirle que tenga cuidado, el tercer lugar lo gano el Sr. Black una botellita de veritserum - a nadie le sorprendió pues a pesar de que no participaba mucho el clase era muy bueno en pociones según el uno de los beneficios no pedidos de pertenecer a una familia que practica las artes oscuras. – Y por ultimo el segundo y primer lugar- Snape y Lily se fulminaron con la mirada. Lily había decidió probarle a Snape que una sangre sucia como el la llamaba podría ganarle en su propio terreno.- Bueno el segundo lugar lo consiguió el Sr. Snape tendrá una botella de poción multijugos solo le falta ponerle el pelo de la persona que quiere convertirse y el primer lugar lo tiene la señorita Evans. Tengo que recordarle señores que ninguna de las pociones se puede usar en partidos de Quidditch, en ningún profesor.

El profesor Slughorn repartió un botellita a los cuatro alumnos mientras el resto limpia sus calderos. Las clase terminaron y las chicas salieron de las mazmorras antes de cruzarse con algún Slytherin y meterse en problemas.

-Bueno chicas me voy tengo clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas- dijo Nat y salio corriendo por la puerta del castillo.

- Cuando dejare esa obsesión por los animales?-pregunto Ami

- Nunca lo que me preocupa es que mientras mas dientes tienen mas parecen gustarle-dijo Lily

- mmm…no lo se…raro que este año no haya traído a Spencer- dijo Ami refiriéndose al perro de Nat

- Lo dejo para que cuidara a su mama- dijo Lily

- como crees que lo esta tomando?- pregunto Ami

- Parece normal…pero…

- estas segura que por dentro se esta desmoronando.-termino Ami la frase por ella mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza. – Bueno habrá que estar ahí cuando se desmorone

Lily se limito a soltar una sonrisa triste.-Vamos llegaremos tarde a Aritmancia-dijo mientras jalaba a Ami para ir a clases.

* * *

Los merodeadores se encontraban en una sala que habían encontrado en su segundo año, la llamaban la sala merodeadora. 

-Y bueno que les vamos hacer?- pregunto Sirius que estaba echado en un sillón un poco viejo.

-No lo se que tal comenzar con algo suave-propuso Remus que estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de la habiatacion con los pies en el mismo marco.

- No lo se Lunático, ellas nos tiraron contra la pared- dijo James quien estaba echado en un sillón enfrente se Sirius

- Yo digo que hay que destrozarlas, quedamos en ridículo frente toda la clase- dijo Sirius

- Bueno pero saben que será la guerra asegurada…- dijo pensativo Remus

- Eso es lo que queremos Lunático, será en algo que no podrán ganar.- dijo Sirius

- Yo no las menospreciaría tanto Canuto, estoy segura que pueden llegar a ser muy vengativas, especialmente con ese carácter que se manejan las tres- dijo Remus

- Oh vamos Lunático no me digas que les tienes miedo a esas niñatas.-dijo Sirius en todo burlón

- No les tengo miedo…solo digo que no las subestimemos- dijo Remus

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lunático…y no Canuto no les tengo miedo…solo cree que hay que empezar despacio para darles lo mejor al final.

- Esta bien…que tienen pensado?-pregunto Sirius

- Yo tengo una idea- dijo Remus mirando a los otros dos.

- Y después dicen que el es mas tranquilo de todos- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Exacto como logro engañar a los profesores con su apariencia de niño bueno- dijo James.

- Cornamenta yo creo que nuestro querido amigo esta siguiendo nuestro pasos- dijo Sirius secándose lagrimas imaginarias.

- Lo se Canuto, estoy tan orgulloso- dijo James siguiéndole el juego.

Remus simplemente rodo los ojos. James y Sirius empezaron a reírse sabían que Remus era mas tranquilo que ellos pero no era exactamente un ángel como los profesores pensaban. Es mas la mayoría de ideas solían ser de el, el era quien soltaba las ideas como quien no quiere la cosa y cuando el no las creaba era quien las perfeccionaba. Pero su cubierta de chico tranquilo y perfecto les daba una ventaja sobre los profesores.

- Bueno que es?- pregunto Sirius cuando dejo de reírse y se sentó en el sillón al igual que lo había hecho James.

- Bueno no es exactamente gracioso- dijo Remus, Sirius y James alzaron la ceja- pero hará que ellas se molesten demasiado y nos declaren la guerra, y nosotros no tendremos otra opción que responderles- dijo Remus poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Se acerco a donde estaban sus dos amigos y les susurro algo al oído.

- Eres un genio, Lunático- dijo Sirius y lo abrazo.

- Si es perfecto Lunático nada las molestara más – dijo James uniéndose al abrazo de sus amigos

Luego se separaron y se sentaron en los sillones.

- Alguien sabe donde esta cola de gusano?- pregunto Remus

- No tengo ni idea, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y salio corriendo cuando después de su clase de runas antiguas.- dijo Sirius pues cola de gusano no iba a las clases de pociones por que no había sacada la sufriente nota en pociones.

- Bueno ya vendrá- dijo James- talvez tenga una novia

-mmmm…si de repente pero que raro que no nos lo haya contado- dijo Sirius

- Tal vez le de vergüenza- dijo Remus

- Bueno hablando de chicas no quedamos con las chicas nuevas- dijo Sirius

- Si tienes razón- dijo Remus pensando que tan bien la pasarían pues no eran muy inteligente que digamos peor al menos Fiona era la más normal de sus amigas y estaba buena.

- Entonces será mejor ir yendo-dijo James poniéndose de pie.

- Yo pensaba que solo tenias ojos para tu Evans, cornamenta. – dijo Remus en tono burlón.

- Y es así, pero hasta que ella se de cuenta de que me ama, puedo salir con otras chicas, no soy un monje- dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que tardara un poco en darse cuenta dado que horita no te puede ni ver- dijo Sirius entono burlón mientras Remus rodaba los ojos. – peor tendrás otras chicas hasta que caigan así se haba machazo.

Los merodeados salieron de su sala y se dirigieron a la sala común donde habían quedado con las chicas.

* * *

Las chicas se reunieron delante de la gárgola de piedra. 

- Que tal tu clase de cuidado criaturas magias?- pregunto Ami

- Bien, vimos los grindilows, pero aun creo que deberíamos ver animales más "activos"- dijo Nat con una sonrisa

- siempre tu Nat- dijo Lily con una sonrisa resignada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nat

- Nada nada simplemente olvídalo…- dijo Ami después se dio la vuelta y dijo a la gárgola "bollos de chocolate". La gárgola se movió y las chicas subieron por las escaleras de caracol. Lily se acerco a la puerta y toco con los nudillos.

- Pasen!- dijo la voz del director las tres chicas pasaron y se sentaron en las tres sillas frente a ellas.

Las chicas miraron al director que las miraba con una sonrisa la cual ellas les devolvieron.

- Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón?- pregunto cogiendo uno de un recipiente en su escritorio. Nat lo imito.

- Gracias Dumbly.-dijo antes de llevárselo a la boca- no te preocupes Dumbly tengo muy claro que solo puedo llamarte así cuando estemos solos.- agrego Nat ante la mirada del director.

- Amanda un chocolate?- dijo tendiéndole una barra de chocolate a Ami quien la acepto con una sonrisa. – Y Lily deseas algo?

-No gracias estoy bien.

- Bueno chicas como están? Que tal las vacaciones?- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

- Bien – respondieron las chicas en coro.

- Bueno tengo entendido que hoy unos señores volaron contra la pared de la clase del sr. Binns supongo que ustedes no tendrán nada que ver.

A las tres chicas se les escapo una sonrisa pero fue Nat la que contesto.

- Por supuesto que no Dumbly como puedes pensar eso.

Dumblemore se limito a sonreír.

- Dumbly te pudo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Lily, Dumblemore simplemente asintió la cabeza- Por que no comenzamos?

- Bueno la verdad es que quería preguntarles algo- dijo Dumblemore.- querías saber si les incomoda o están de acuerdo en que les cuente a alguien sobre su condición.

Las chicas se quedaron heladas no sabían que decir. El director se paro de su silla.

- Les daré algo de tiempo para que lo hablen yo regresare en unos minutos- después salio de la oficina.

Las chicas no dijeron nada seguían heladas por el pedido.

- que hacemos?- pregunto Nat rompiendo el silencio

- No lo se- dijo Ami

- El mismo nos pidió que no le dijéramos a nadie acerca de nuestros poderes, no entiendo- dijo Nat.

- Creo que si nos pide para contárselo a alguien debe ser por algún motivo.- dijo Ami

-Si el siempre nos ayudo en todo-dijo Lily

- Es verdad siempre nos a apoyado hasta en el verano cuando se entero lo de mi madre vino a verme- dijo Nat las otras chicas la miraron sorprendidas pues no les había contado nada de eso pero sabían que no era el momento.

- Bueno que hacemos?- pregunto Ami

- Yo creo que hay que confiar en el – dijo Nat

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Lily

- Esta bien –dijo Ami- estoy de acuerdo

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el director volvió a entrar al despacho. Y se sentó en frente de ellas.

- Bueno que decidieron?- pregunto el director.

- Podemos saber las razones?- pregunto Lily

- Claro, creo que será necesario en un futuro que alguien a parte de mi, sepa su situación podrían necesitar su ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Nat

- En este momento no hay porque preocuparse cuando sea momento se lo comunicare- dijo Dumblemore con una sonrisa

- Es algo serio?- pregunto Ami

- Por ahora no para ustedes- dijo Dumblemore.

- Esta bien-dijo Nat se lo puede contar a alguien

- Esta seguro que puede confiar en el?- pregunto Lily

- Cien por ciento seguro

- Nunca ha tenido un pasado oscuro? por que los que lo tienen la mayoría no sale- dijo Ami

- No Amanda nunca ha tenido un pasado oscuro

- Bueno entonces se lo puede decir- dijo Nat

- Gracias chicas pero la verdad es que quiero que ustedes se lo demuestre.

Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas. De pronto en la chimenea apareció un señor ya mayor que se acerco a la mesa Dumblemore le hizo aparecer una silla a su lado. El señor era mayor pero no se veía nada débil era todo lo contrario su presencia era imponente. Las chicas lo miraron tenia el pelo blanco corto y se estaba quedando calvo. Una barba le cubría la barbilla y parte de las mejillas pero no llegaba a ser tan larga como la de Dumblemore. Las chicas lo miraron el hombre era de la misma altura que el director. El hombre era grueso y tenía unos ojos verde agua que transmitían confianza. Llevaba puesta ropa _muggle, _pantalones marrones con una camisa verde. El señor se sentó y apoyo las manos sobre las mesa. Sus manos eran grandes y sus dedos bastantes gordos.

- Chicas les presento un viejo amigo, el señor William Mulready.-

El señor les dedico una sonrisa la cual era muy calida y transmitía confianza, la cual las chicas se la devolvieron.

- Pueden llamarme simplemente William- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno chicas, podrían moteárselos a Will- dijo Dumblemore con una sonrisa.

Las chicas asintieron. Se miraron unas a otra y Nat asintió con la cabeza. Se paro de la silla levanto la mano como si estuviera cogiendo algo y una bola a de fuego apareció en ella. Luego Nat cerró la mano y la bola desapareció. Después de eso Ami se para y saco una pequeña daga que guardaba en la medio por casos de defensa le mostró su antebrazo a William y se hizo una tajo con extremada fuerza. La herida se abrió y empezó a sangrar poco minutos después la herida se cerro sola. Luego Nat estiro su muñeca y Ami le hizo un corte similar al suyo, luego puso su mano sobre el y cuando la saco ya no había corte. Por ultimo Lily se para y estiro la mano, miro la daga de Ami y esta voló hacia ella, luego miro al William y la daga fue hasta ya y se quedo flotando ante sus ojos hasta que el la cogio.

- Perfecto chicas gracias- dijo Dumblemore-Además si no me equivoco las chicas tienen la facilidad de meterse en la cabeza de uno.

- Los anillos?- pregunto William mirando a las chicas quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿En que año?-volvió a preguntar

- Hace tres años, cuando estábamos finalizando tercero-dijo Nat con una sonrisa.

- Bueno chicas eso es todo- dijo Dumblemore con una sonrisa las chicas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Cuando su mano estaba en la perilla el director las llamo.

- Por si acaso chicas tendría cuidado con la venganza de los merodeadores- termino con una sonrisa las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Las chicas bajaron de la oficina del director y se dirigieron al comedor pues ya era de la cena.

- Creo que Dumblemore tiene razón- dijo Lily mientras se sentaban en la mesa

- ¿Razón en que¿En decirle a William lo nuestro?- dijo Ami

- No lo se pero odio que haga eso, que nos digas las cosas a medias

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ami

- Eso de que por ahora no nos concierne-dijo Nat

- Pero talvez es lo mejor, y yo no me refería a eso- dijo Lily

- ¿A que te referías?- pregunto Ami

- A lo de los merodeadores.

- Tienes razón, han estado demasiado tranquilos- reflexiono Nat

- Bueno tenemos que irnos con más cuidado- dijo Ami

- Cuidado con que?-pregunto Rob sentándose al entre Lily y Nat

- Con los merodeadores- respondió Nat con indiferencia

- Ajá así que suponen que ya viene la venganza- dijo Tom que estaba sentado en frete de los tres chicos al costado de Ami.

- No lo suponemos estamos seguras- matizo esta.

- No lo se, parecen muy tranquilos- dijo Rob con una sonrisa

- Ese es el problema- dijo Lily mientras sus amigos se limitaban a sonreír.

-¿Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto Nat

- No como vamos a saber algo, creo que solo nos hablan cuando es de Quiddithc- dijo Tom

- Eso es mentira- les recrimino Ami

- Bueno talvez no sea del todo cierto pero no sabemos nada- dijo Rob

- Si sabrían algo no los dirían verdad?- dijo Nat haciendo pucheros mientras las otras chicas la miraban divertida.

- Claro que si- dijo Rob mientras le pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro a Nat y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno chicas nos tenemos que ir- dijo Tom parándose junto con Rob

- ¿Qué tienen una cita?- pregunto Lily con una sonrisa

- Algo así- le contesto Rob guiñándole el ojo

- Me pondré celosa- dijo Ami haciendo pucheros

- No se preocupen ustedes son únicas- le dijo Tom mientras el y Rob le daban un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- Las únicas estables, si- dijo Nat sonriendo al igual que Lily

- Que no te escuchen decir eso- le aconsejo Ami sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Bueno chicas será mejor que subamos- dijo Nat mientras se paraba con las demás.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala común y se dirigieron de frente a su cuarto la verdad era que estaban cansadas por el día. Pero los acontecimientos del día de la tarde les habían hecho olvidar el hecho que tenían dos compañeras de habitación nuevas. Llegaron a al cuarto de quienes vieron bajando a los merodeadores bueno a todos menos a Peter.

- ¿Qué hacian en nuestro cuarto, Black?- le pregunto Nat amenazante.

- Tranquila Smith fuimos a dejar a nuestras citas- dijo Remus

- En nuestro cuarto no hay nadie que quiera salir con ustedes- dijo Ami mirandolos de arriba para abajo.

- Eso no es lo que pensabas en transformaciones- dijo Remus.

- Lupin quiero que entiendas esto, tú no sabes lo que pienso- dijo Ami mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Summers creo que te has olvidado que tienes compañeras de cuarto nuevas- dijo James con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si como podían haberlo olvidado.

- Bueno espero que no se hayan revolcado por ahí-dijo Lily con cara de asco.

-No tienes por que ponerte celosa mi amor no lo hicimos- dijo James con una sonrisa seductora.

- Al menos no en tu cuarto- dijo Sirius en tono burlón

- Black, mientras no lo hagas en mi cuarto y lo contaminen no es mi problema. Pero les advierto vuelvo a verlos cerca y van a terminar chamuscados- los amenazo Nat quien después subió su habitación.

- Habla en serio- lea aseguro Ami quien siguió a Lily que ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras.

--/--/-------/--------------/------------------/--------------/--------------/----------/----------/--------/------------/-----/--

Cuando las chicas entraron a la habitación aun estaban molestas y vieron a dos rubias de bote sentadas frente a un tocador que nunca había estado ahí.

Las tres chicas entraron y se quedaron mirándolas hasta que las rubias se dieron cuenta y voltearon para devolverles las miradas.

- Así que ustedes son nuestras nuevas compañeras- dijo Melissa con voz medía aguda acercándose a ellas.- Son algo simplonas no crees Sophy?

Las tres chicas levantaron la ceja, que se creían "esas para decirles simplonas.

- La verdad es que tienes razón Meli, pero talvez podamos hacer algo por ellas- le sugirió Sophia mientras les daba vueltas apara examinarlas

Las chicas volvieron a encarnar la ceja la poca paciencia que le quedaba Nat después de lo de Black estaba acabando.

- Claro Sophy serán como nuestros proyectos-dijo Amanda emocionada.- Le enseñaremos a ser fashion a partir de mañana.

- Pero primero tendremos que arreglar cuarto esto no combina para nada felizmente tenemos mas sabanas como las nuestras.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso Nat perdió la paciencia y sus amigas no pensaban hacer nada para evitarlo, ellas la habían provocado que la paguen a parte se lo merecían.

- Disculpen muñequitas de plástico- dijo Nat con rabia, las dos chicas la miraron pues ninguna de las tres había hablado desde que entraron- Para comenzar nosotras no vamos ha ser proyecto de nadie. La segunda cosa nadie toca nuestra cosas o yo me encargare de que lo paguen creedme y lo lamentaran se han preguntado ¿como se verían sin cabello y con todo la piel verde? pues si tocan algo nuestro la sabrás, y lo digo en serio.- dijo Nat mirándolas amenazadoramente

- Y hay otra cosa que aclarar nunca, escúchenme NUNCA vuelvan a traer al cuarto a sus estupidos noviecitos, conquistas o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ustedes y sus hormonas, o lo lamentaran creedme porque se quedarían sin ropa que ponerse y todo lo que tendrían seria un pedazo de polo gris demasiado sucio entendido? y me encargare de que no quieran salir para en todo lo que les queda en el colegio- dijo Lily con los ojos chispeantes de furia

- Y además de todo esto si estamos cansadas y quieren hablar se largan, hasta que necesiten dormir de verdad o de lo contrario si no cumplen eso y los demás, yo les prometo que los que mis amigas les dijeron no será nada comparado a lo que los haré- dijo Ami con una sonrisa sádica y con un tono amenazante que había sido digno de cualquier Slytherin.

Las dos rubias se miraron por un segundo y salieron de la habitación.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, pues los merodeadores las habian provocado yesas estupidas les habian encontrado. Se empezaron a cambiar

- Volverán- afirmo Nat mientras se acostaba

- Lo se – dijo Lily con tono de cansancio desde su cama pues ya estaba acostada- pero por mientras hay que aprovechar

- El miedo se les pasara pero veremos la forma de solucionarlo me niego a dormir con esas mucho tiempo.- dijo Ami

- Pues ya somos tres- afirmo Nat

- Y menos si están empezando a salir con los merodeadores- dijo Lily

- Exacto- exclamaron las otras dos en coro

Después se dijeron las buenas noches y Ami apago la luz con su varita al poco rato todas quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Bueno ahi esta el capitulo dos esperoque les haya gustado, bueno en los siguentes capitulos entenderosmos a que se referia william con los anillos?...y claro la venganza de los merodeadores y la respuesta de las chicas..bueno espero tener el tercer cap para fines de esta semana o la proxima...bueno dejen REVIEWS! por favor... 


	3. te declaro la guerra

**El segundo capitulo….bueno el desclaimer: como sabrán los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowlng….**

**Espero que les guste….**

"_pensamientos**" **_**pensamientos del personaje**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Te declaro la guerra…**

- Black alejete de ahí!- grito Ami desde la puerta de la habitación ya vestida para ir a clases.

- No se te ocurra acercarte a mi Black- dijo Nat parándose de su cama y apuntando con la varita a la puerta. Después de ver bien a la puerta Nat se dio cuenta que en ella no había nadie. Excepto Ami que estaba parada al costado mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

- No lo vuelvas hacer Ami, me volverás loca.- le dijo Nat. Justo en ese momento, Lily salio ya cambiada del baño. – Y todo es por tu culpa.- la señalo Nat.

- ¿Mi culpa?-pregunto Lily algo sorprendida pues no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

- Si porque si no hubieras hecho tanto caso a la venganza de los merodeadores ahorita no estaríamos medias maniáticas.- le contesto Nat encerrándose en el baño.

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar- le dijo Lily a Ami

- Si pero me gustaría que hagan algo ya, esto me esta volviendo loca.- le contesto Ami sentándose en su cama.

- Lo se

- Estoy segura que esto fue idea de Lupin- dijo Ami haciendo una mueca. Lily levanto la ceja y miro a su amiga.- No pienses mal. Lo que pasa es que si algo que he aprendió es que Potter y Black no piensan tanto las cosas como lo hace Lupin, esto tiene toda su marca, te apuesto que su plan es enloquecernos.

- No crees que exageras?- le pregunto Lily

- Si puede ser- dijo Ami con una sonrisa- pero si no hacen algo, yo lo haré.

- En eso te apoyo amiga. Y una pregunta ¿donde están las "ladies"?- preguntó Lily con una mueca de asco refiriéndose a sus compañeras de cuarto.

- Salieron temprano hoy en la mañana- dijo Ami con indiferencia.

- Eso es extraño

- De repente se fueron a encontrar con sus noviecitos.

Las chicas se miraron con asco y no pudieron reprimir una carcajada. La verdad era que después de la amenaza del primer día las chicas se quedaron algo asustadas, pero ahora que habían pasado unas semanas todo se les había parado y simplemente las trataban como una "simplonas" como decían ellas. Normalmente se encerraban horas en el baño haciendo que ellas llegaran tarde. Esto había ocasionada algunas peleas entre las chicas donde las otras casi siempre salían perdiendo e iban a llorar al los hombros de los merodeadores.

- Aun no tengo claro algo, salen o no con ellos?-dijo Lily

- La verdad me importa muy poco- le contesto Ami

- No salen con ellos exactamente, son como sus putas disponibles- le aclaro Nat quien estaba saliendo del baño y había escuchado la pregunta de Lily.- Según lo que escuche era una relación abierta. La todos menos la de Lupin

Lily y Ami miraron a Nat y de repente las tres comenzaron a reír. Ellas sabían que no había otra cosa que esperar de los merodeadores y para ser verdad a ninguna le sorprendía.

- Así que pueden salir con otra y a ellas no les importa?- pregunto Ami

- Eso se supone – le contesto Nat

- Bueno que más se puede esperar de ellos- dijo Lily

- En eso tienes razón- dijo Nat

- Y Lupin?-pregunto Ami

- Bueno digamos que su relación aun no se define, se puede decir que por el momento están saliendo- explico Nat

- Bueno chicas por que no bajamos a desayunar.- les propuso Ami, quienes sus amigas aceptaron gustosas.

* * *

- Vamos Canuto, apurate nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno- dijo Remus desde la puerta del baño. 

- Ya salgo Lunático, tranquilo – dijo Sirius desde adentro del baño.

- Todavía no sale?- pregunto James entrando por la puerta

- No- dijo Remus- donde estabas?

- En la luchería, Lunático

En ese momento Sirius salio del baño perfectamente arreglado.

- Por fin, canuto- dijo Remus

- Lo siento Lunático, es que tenia que estar "perfecto" para todas mis admiradoras.- se explico Sirius mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

- Oye canuto, eso que tiene en el pelo es una cana?- pregunto James con una sonrisa.

- NNNNOOO¿DDDOOOONNNDEEE?- grito Sirius volviendo a entrar en el baño.

- Te mato, Cornamenta todo lo que le costo salir de ahí- dijo Remus con cansancio.

Después de un rato Sirius salio del baño con una sonrisa.

- Buena broma Cornamenta, pero mi hermoso pelo sigue intacto.

- Bueno chicos vamos a desayunar- dijo Remus saliendo por la puerta.

- Creo que mejor hacerla caso antes de que el lobito nos mate- dijo Sirius y salio tras Remus con James al costado.

- Remus una pregunta- le dijo Sirius mientras caminaban al gran comedor- cuando pondremos en práctica la venganza contra las "locas fieras"?- pregunto Sirius

- Pero ya comenzó…- dijo Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

James y Sirius lo miraron sorprendidos mientras el rodaba los ojos.

- Bueno talvez pasen demasiado tiempo con su nuevas "conquistas" pero si no se han dado cuentas las "locas" están algo paranoicas. Sino no observen bien en el desayuno. Pero si preguntan la parte "activa" supongo que hoy. Si pudieran hacer lo que quedamos durante la mañana seria perfecto.

- Dalo por hecho- dijo James mientras Sirius asentía

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron al frente de las chicas solo para ver la reacción de la cual Remus estaba hablando.

* * *

Las chicas hicieron una mueca de fastidió cuando los merodeadores se sentaron en frete de ellas. Trataron de ignorarlos pero no dio mucho resultado. 

- Smith tenemos práctica esta tarde- le dejo James a Nat

- No pensabas avisarme antes?- dijo Nat algo molesta

- Lo acabo de decidí ayer en la noche- dijo James mientras Nat levantaba la ceja- No te preocupes ya reserve el campo.

- Esta bien Potter pero no vuelvas a avisarme en con tan poco tiempo, yo también tengo una vida.- dijo Nat con tono cansado.

- De verdad?-pregunto Black – Primera noticia Smith

- Nadie pidió tu opinión Black, así que cállate!

- Solo me envidias Smith, y lo entiendo, soy perfecto.

- No te envidio, idiota, simplemente no te soporto.

--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/---------/----------/------------/-----/

Mientras tanto a su costado.

- Lily saldrías conmigo?

- No Potter, nunca. Y soy Evans, entiendelo.

- Bueno Evans yo creo que me amas…y me deseas.

- No te confundas Potter, yo no te soporto.

- No te creo Lily, tú me amas.

- Eres un estupido.- dijo Lily acercándose a James

- Tu amargada- le respondió James también acercándose

- Arrogante.- más cerca

- Aguantada- más cerca

- Mujeriego – tal vez demasiado cerca.

--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/--------/----/------/--------/--------/------/

Por otro lado. Es decir Ami y Remus

- Por que sonríes Lupin.

Remus no le contesto, simplemente siguió sonriéndole. Lo que a Ami la ponía nerviosa. Esos ojos dorados estaban clavados en ella observando todos sus movimientos. Cogio la taza de chocolate caliente y se la llevo a los labios.

- Estas segura que quieres tomar eso, Summers.- le dijo Remus sin perder la sonrisa.

Ami miro a la taza y se puso pálida, más de lo que era. Su pelo oscuro hacia contraste con su piel y sus ojos miraba a la taza como si quisieren ver algo más.

"_**Ami:** que le puso este idiota al chocolate?Será su estupida venganza por fin?No creo que me lo diría, no es tan mononeuronal como Black y Potter Y por que miércoles me sigue mirando con esa sonrisa? Que le pasa?"_

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lupin?- dijo Ami sin paciencia

- De que hablas Summers- dijo Remus sin perder su sonrisa

- ¿Qué le pusiste al chocolate?- le grito Ami poniéndose de pie y empezando a alzar la voz

- Summers no seas paranoica yo no he tocado tu chocolate- dijo Remus también levantándose también levantando la voz

- A no Lupin?

- No, Summers

- Ah no?

- Ya te dije que no

- Bueno entonces toma- dijo Ami lanzándole el chocolate caliente a Lupin.

Sus amigos se quedaron viéndolos, Lupin estaba empapado y Ami le constaba creer lo que había hecho. Cuando sus amigas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Lily estaba bastante cerca de la cara de James.

- Pero que haces Potter?- le grito esta al darse cuenta lo cercan que estaban- No te me acerques- dijo Lily y sin pensarlo le volteo un plato de huevos revueltos en la cabeza. Dejando a James completamente atónito.

Nat miro a Sirius ambos estaban parados de sus sitios pero no estaban tan cerca como Lily y James. Aun así cogio la miel de los panqueques y se la roció sobre su precido pelo.

- Mi pelo!- Grito Sirius- estas loca Smith?

Después de esto el gran comedor estallo en carcajadas. Sin embargo las chicas sintieron alguien detrás de ellas. Se voltearon y vieron a la profesora Mcgonagall parada, apretando los labios señal de que estaba muy molesta.

- Puedo sabes que les pasa para armar tanto escándalo? No, no quiero saberlo. La verdad nunca me lo espere de ustedes. 50 puntos menos por cada una. Y quiero verlas en mi despacho esta tarde.

- Pero profesora tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch – intento reclamar Nat

- Debió haberlo pensado antes Stra. Smith.- dijo antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la mesa de profesores.

Las chicas salieron del comedor hechas unas furias.

- Lo odio!- grito Ami cuando ya estaban en su cuarto

- Tranquila Ams- dijo Nat pasándole el brazo por los hombros y llevándola para que se siente en su cama.

- Es que no lo soporto, estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito

- Como lo sabes?- pregunto Lily sentándose en Nat quedando frente a sus amigas.

- Lo se, me lo dijo su estupida sonrisa y cuando me pregunto si quería tomar eso de verdad…el sabia mi reacción- dijo demasiado segura- Encima me castigan por su culpa

- Vamos nosotras te haremos compañía en el castigo- dijo Nat con una sonrisa la cual Ami se la devolvió

- Que fue de Potter, Lily?- pregunto Ami

- Bueno nos habíamos estado insultando todo el rato y el muy estupido se le ocurre acercarse bueno Ami me dio la idea no me pareció mala hacia que le tire los huevos encima. – explico Lily tratando de mantener la calma

- Y lo odias?- adivino Nat

- Si pero eso ustedes ya lo sabes, lo odio al el y al resto de los merodeadores.

Las dos chicas miraron interrogantes a Nat, ella simplemente encogió los hombros antes de hablar.

- Que quieren que les diga, no soporto a Black ni al resto como ustedes pero sobre todo a Black. Cuando vi que ustedes les tiraron comida aproveche mi oportunidad, es obvio que habíamos estado peleando pero bueno… Además no iba dejar que ustedes ocuparan mi lugar como la movida del grupo…y bueno como iba dejar sola a mis amigas en el castigo si siempre yo soy la que los recibo. Y muchas veces ustedes lo reciben por mi culpa. – dijo Nat con una sonrisa de complicidad, lo cual hizo sonreír a sus dos amigas sabían que nunca cambiaria.

- Tu crees que esa sea su venganza?- pregunto Nat.

- Lo dudo- dijo Ami después de pensarlo un poco.

- Bueno entonces, aun tenemos que esperar una venganza- dijo Nat con tono cansado

- Por que esperar hay que vengarnos por que hicieron que nos castiguen - dijo Lily con una sonrisa

* * *

Los chicos salían del cuarto después de haberse cambiado el uniforme. 

- Bueno ahora las dejamos en ridículo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de niño como si le estuvieran prometiendo un regalo de navidad

- No creen que se están pasando?- pregunto Peter con un tono temeroso en su voz (N/A: para variar pero que se puede esperar de rata)- cuando salieron del comedor se veían muy molestas.

- Ese era el punto, cola de gusano- dijo James.- pero si Summers no le hubiera tirado el chocolate a Lunático, estoy seguro que hubiera besado a MI Lily.

¬¬ (el resto de los merodeadores)

- Si claro, y acabarías con toda la mesa encima de tu cabeza- dijo Remus con una sonrisa

-O simplemente no podrías volver a tener hijos- dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca.

Los chicos caminaron al aula de defensas oscuras y entraron sentándose al medio de la clase.

- Lo haremos ahora?-pregunto James

- No en el gran comedor será más vergonzoso – dijo Sirius

- Bueno entonces mantengas alejados de ellas por que no se ven muy felices- dijo Peter mirando hacia la puerta pro donde las chicas acaban de entrar quienes fulminaron con la mirada a los merodeadores. Ellas se sentaron dos filas mas adelante. James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron. Luego se cambiaron de sitio detrás de las chicas. Remus simplemente rodó los ojos nunca dejarían de molestarlas, el sabia que no era un santo pero Summers se lo buscaba siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas. Después de ver a sus amigos fue con ellos, alguien tendría que controlarlos si querían terminar con vida. Peter al verlos acercarse a las fieras decidió que seria mejor mantenerse lo mas alejado de esas locas si quería acabar Hogwarts así que se dirigió a la ultima fila de la clase.

- ¡Amor!- llamo James a Lily desde atrás pero esa no le respondió sin embargo lo siguió intentando durante un rato.

- Hey Smith dile a tu amiga que le responda a mi amigo, o nos volverá locos a todos- le dijo Sirius a Nat.

- Cállate Black!- dijo Nat sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Oh vamos no me digan que están molestas por lo del castigo…-le susurro Sirius al oído.

- Vamos Black, aléjate de mi- le dijo Nat empujando hacia su silla,

- ¿Vamos estas molestas?- pregunto James

- Son medios imbeciles verdad?- esta vez la que hablo fue Lily pero no se dirigió a los merodeadores sino a sus amigas.

- Eso es ya lo sabíamos- le respondió Nat

- Si, no es ninguna novedad- le apoya Ami

- Hey, nosotros no hicimos nada- dijo Remus

- No claro que no Lupin, ustedes nunca hacen nada.- dijo sacasicamente Nat

- Por si no se acuerdan ustedes fueron las que nos tiraron la comida encima- dijo James

- Por que ustedes nos provocaron Potter- le dijo Ami

- Si pero deberían controlar sus impulsos. O usarlos para algo mas productivo- agrego Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

Nat se volteo y se acerco a su cara.

- Quien te ha dicho que no lo usamos para eso, Black-dijo con el mismo tipo de sonrisa que Sirius acercándose hacia a el, sus labio casi rozaban- Que nos usemos con ustedes por ser unos imbeciles es otras cosa. – Nat se dio la vuelta y dejo totalmente desconcertado a Sirius.

El profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras entro a la clase. Haciendo que todos los que estuvieran en el aula se callaron.

- Son medias rayadas verdad?- le susurro Sirius a sus amigos mientras el profesor se disculpaba por su demora.

- Yo no diría medias- dijo James. Remus y Sirius sonrieron dándole entender que estaban de acuerdo.

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siguió normalmente el profesor Thompson, un hombre bastante joven de unos 35 años con cabello marrón chocolate al igual que sus ojos decidió comenzar las clases con un repaso de todo lo que había vista hasta ahora.

* * *

Al salir de la clase las chicas se dirigieron a los invernaderos 3 pues tenían clase de Herbólogia con los de Huffelpuf 

- Bueno por favor pónganse en grupos de 3- pidió la profesora Sprout apenas entraron todos a la clase.

Las chicas se pusieron juntas en una fila del invernadero adelante suyo estaban Amos Diggory un chico bastante guapo de cabellos marrones claros y ojos pardos verdosos. Era de algo alto y siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Era prefecto de su casa. A su costando estaba su mejor amigo Nicholas Mcklaincan un chico moreno de ojos pardos claros y una encantadora sonrisa. Ambos chicos eran de Hyffelpuf. Además no era secreto que Amos le gustaba Ami desde hace mucho.

- Hola Ami, chicas- dijo Amos dirigiéndose hacia las chicas pero mas que nada hacia Ami. Nat y Lily le devolvieron el saludo con la cabeza.

- Hola Amos, Nicholas- contestó Ami con una sonrisa al igual que sus amigas Nicholas le devolvió el saludo a Ami con una sonrisa.

- y bien que tal las vacaciones?-pregunto Amos

- Bastante bien aunque tranquilas.-dijo Ami- tu?

- Lo pase genial fuimos con mi familia a visitar las playas de Grecia- contesto Amos con una sonrisa.- Aunque te extrañe ver esos ojos

Ami se puso roja y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Justo en ese momento la profesora explico el trabajo y Amos se despidió de las chicas y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cuándo le harás caso?-pregunto Nat a Ami mientras trabajaban

- A quien?- pregunto Ami distraída

- A Amos- esta vez la que contesto fue Lily

- Pero si no hay nada- dijo Ami

- Eso es el punto, es mas que obvio que se muere por ti- le hizo notar Nat

- No lo se chicas, es mi amigo y no lo quiero como otra cosa- explico Ami

- Pero deberías intentarlo?- le aconsejo Lily

- Y echar a perder nuestra amistad no gracias, Lis es como tuyo con Brian- dijo Ami refiriéndose a Brian un chico rubio una cabeza mas alto que Lily con ojos azul oscuro como la noche. El chico era de Ravenclaw y se conocieron en una de las fiestas del profesor Slughorn en segundo años. Además el y Christopher su mejor amigo de la misma casa eran amigos de Amos y Nicholas, y siempre paraban juntos.

- No Ami, no es lo mismo – se defendió Ami

- Que no es tu amigo?- pregunto Ami con una sonrisa

- Si pero no tanto como Rob y Tom- dijo Lily

- Por eso mismo deberías intentar a salir con el.- dijo Ami

- Olvídalo, Amanda.- le dijo Lily

- Y yo no tengo alguien con que debería salir- dijo Nat mientras hacia pucheros.

- Vamos Nat tu podrías salir con cualquiera que te propongas- dijo Lily

- Al igual que ustedes chicas- les respondió con una sonrisa.

Las chicas siguieron trabando en sus plantas. Ami se alegro que dejaran el tema de Amos a parte pues no sentía nada por el chico, era muy amable y un compañero genial pero nada mas. Claro que no podía negar que el chico estaba bastante bueno pero eso no significaba nada.

- Vamos chicas, que vamos hacer el fin de semana?- pregunto una animada Nat

- Hay visita a Hogsmeade?- Pregunto Lily

- mmm…no- contesto Nat tras pensarlo un poco

- Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos en el castillo.- dijo Ami

- noo…necesito ir a Hogsmeade- se quejo Nat haciendo pucheros.

- Para que? –pregunto Lily con curiosidad

- Mira mis dulces ya se acabaron, los chocolates de Ami se están acabando, y ya llego el libro que tanto querías a la librería Lily- dijo Nat contando las cosas con los dedos- Además quiero comprarle algo a mi mamá

Sus dos amigas se miraron, Nat casi no había mencionado a su mama en estas semanas. Lily asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Ami con delicadeza

- Sigue igual y aun así me escribe casi todos lo día. Me dio una idea genial para la broma de los merodeadores.- dijo Nat con una sonrisa triste que pocas veces ella dejaba ver.

- iremos – dijo Lily tratando de animar a Nat quien le devolvió una sonrisa

- Pero tendrá que ser rápido- dijo Ami con algo de preocupación en su voz

- Lo prometemos- dijeron sus dos amigas en coro con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento.

-¡Smith!- llamo Sirius

- ¿Qué quieres Black?-preguntó Nat de mala gana

- La profesora Sprout dice que me alcances esa cosa para cortar las plantas- dijo Sirius señalando una especie de tijeras que las chicas tenían al costado mientras James que estaba entre Remus y Sirius intentaba coger la plata con un poco de ayuda de Remus.

- ¿Estas Black?-preguntó Ami alzando las tijeras

- Si, Summers, esas

- Yo se las llevo- se ofreció Nat con una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Mientras Lily sonreía resignada y Ami negaba la cabeza sin ocultar una sonrisa

Nat camino donde estaba sentado Sirius con las piernas separadas y puso su cara al mismo nivel que la de el.

- Las quieres Black?- dijo Nat acercándose a su cara.

- Si Smith, las necesito

- ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar por ellas, Black?- dijo le pregunto Nat con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios que se acercaban peligrosamente a los de Sirius.

- Que me pides Smith?- preguntó seductoramente Sirius

- No lo se, que me puedes dar Sirius.-.dijo Nat pasándole el dedo por los labios de el.

- Déjame mostrarte – dijo Sirius y sus labios casi se rozaban.

- Creo…- dijo Nat.

De pronto Nat levanto las tijeras y las incrusto a unos milímetros de unos de los órganos mas valorados por los hombres

Los merodeadores se quedaron helados, especialmente Sirius aun estaba en shock por el hecho que si ni fuera por unos pocos milímetros habría perdido el derecho de ser padre.

- Eso es para que nos dejen tranquilas. – dijo Nat antes de separarse de Sirius lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos escucharan.

Cuando ya estaba en medio camino para llegar a su sitio se volteo.

- Creo que paso, Black- dijo con una sonrisa de "yo no fui" que le encantaba a gran cantidad de chicos en Hogwarts.

- Será para la próxima Smith- dijo Sirius saliendo se su shock momentáneamente pues no iba dejar que Smith le gana la batalla verbal. Le quiñaba el ojo y le daba una sonrisa seductora, la mayoría de las chicas del invernadero suspiraron.

Nat camino lo que le faltaba para llegar con sus amigas. Y se sentó con ellas algo frustrada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Lily con una sonrisa

- Es que el animal siempre me gana la batalla verbal, siempre tiene que tener la ultima palabra- dijo Nat haciendo una mueco de disgusto.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto Ami sorprendida pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

- Tranquila Ams- dijo Nat con una sonrisa- Sus partes íntimas están intactas, no quiero a todos las chicas de Hogwarts encima mío. A parte así sabrán con quien se meten y valió la pena ver la cara de los merodeadores en especial la de Black.

- Bueno eso si es cierto- recoció Ami

- Sabes Nat, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no estas en Slytherin?- medito Lily

- La verdad es que el sombrero lo medito, pero le dije que si no quería acabar hecho trozos, no le convenía mandarme a esa casa- dijo Nat con una sonrisa de niña buena que le hacia ver mucho mas sádica- Además le dije que quería encontrar buenas amigas.

Las dos chicas sonrieron ante el último comentario de la castaña.

* * *

Los merodeadores aun estaban en shock porque lo que la castaña les acaba de hacer a su amigo, y en el caso de Sirius el había vuelto a su estado de shock y contemplaba las tijeras clavadas entre sus piernas. 

-¿Estas bien, Canuto?-pregunto Remus saliendo de la impresión.

- Esa chica esta demasiado loca- dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista de las tijeras.

- Al menos en el comedor se quedara en ridículo, al menos para ellas, yo lo disfrutare- dijo James

- Eso tienes razón, Cornamenta.-reconoció Sirius

- Lo que no entiendo es por que cada vez que se te acerca le sigues el juego- dijo Remus pensando en voz alta.

- Eso es obvio Lunático, por mas que no lo queramos admitir esas chifladas están bastante buenas y conociendo la mentalidad de nuestro amigo no puedes esperar que controle sus impulsos o si?

- En eso tienes razón, Cormamneta.

- Hey, yo si me puedo controlar- se defendió el aludido

¬¬ (James y Remus)

- Bueno tal vez me cueste un poco.- reconoció Sirius- pero es parte de mi encanto- dijo arrogantemente

Después de unos minutos el timbre sonó y los chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor a penas salieron de la clase.

- Bien se acuerda el hechizo ¿verdad?-pregunto James

Los otros dos asintieron y se sentaron en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor. Después de estar comiendo un rato, los tres merodeadores levantaron la vista y ahí estaban sus "victimas" entrando al gran comedor de los más sonrientes.

Los tres sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a las chicas, de pronto una luz rosada las envolvió, atrayendo todas las miradas del gran comedor. Ellas no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la luz se apago, todo el gran comedor se quedo en silencio.

Las chicas se miraron tenían puesto una especie de disfraces y no eran muy decentes que digamos.

Lily estaba vestida como si fuera una gatita, tenia las orejas y su pelo se le había soltado. Sin embargo tenía un corset con un gran escote en la parte delantera de color marrón claro y además tenia la mayor parte de la espalda descubierta. En la parte de abajo no tenía más que un diminuto short. Tenía unas medias cuadriculadas transparentes que le "cubrían" toda la pierna. Y unas botas un poco mas debajo de la rodilla que eran igual de marrones que todo el conjunto y con tacos bastante altos.

Mientras tanto Ami tenía el pelo suelto con las puntas onduladas con unas orejas de conejito. Tenia un top gris claro, que le dejaba ver acepto sus partes delanteras, con un escote en V que gracias a dios no era tan pronunciado como el de Lily. La parte de abajo era una diminuta como la de Lily pero era una falda short, al igual que top era gris. Tenia medias negras transparentes cuadriculadas como las de su amiga y al igual que ella unas botas solo que las de ella era grises.

Por último Nat estaba vestida de chica ruda. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola alta pero mechones le caían alrededor de su cara. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero pegada a su cuerpo que era un poco mas larga que el top de Ami pero no se podía decir que mucho. Además el cierre de la "chaquetita" estaba abierto formando un escote que se encontraba entre el de Lily y Ami. Sin embargo con la parte de abajo no tuvo tanta suerte pues ella llevaba puesta una diminuta prenda como la de sus amigas, solo que la de ella era una falda de cuero bastante ceñida con una cadena colgado de la cintura de esta alta el otro extremo. Al igual que las sus amigas tenia unas medias cuadriculas transparentes y unas botas de cuero. (n/a: bueno espero que se las imaginen es lo mejor que puede hacer para describirlas)

Las tres amigas se miraron sorprendidas no sabían que hacer, todo el comedor las miraba y de pronto se empezaron escuchar risas. Las chicas se voltearon para salir del gran comedor pero las risas aumentaron pues lo que ellas no sabían es que en la parte de sus atuendos inferiores, estaban gravadas con la frase "**amo a los merodeadores**", es decir la frase les quedaba en el trasero. Las chicas no supieron que hacer así que salieron del gran comedor lo más rápido que pudieron y que los atuendos les permitían.

Los chicos asomaron una sonrisa de triunfo lo que no se dieron cuenta es que la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigía hacia ellos no muy contentas que digamos. Los merodeadores se voltearon y la vieron ahí imponente y furiosa.

- Castigados esta tarde, en el despacho del director. Y mas les vale que no lleguen tarde- fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse hecha una furia. Los merodeadores se miraron y volvieron a sonreír si bien estaban castigados había valido la pena en especial al ver la cara de vergüenza y asombro de las chicas.

Los merodeadores acabaron de comer y salieron del gran comedor pero en el vestíbulo se encontraron con la pandilla de Slytherin que estaba conformada por Narcissa Black, Sharon McMillan, Paúl Bulstrode, Severus Snape, Marcus Zabini (este ultimo era el sex symbol de Slytherin), todos ellos de sexto año. Además estaban Regulus Black, Herbert Rosier y Violetta Flint de cuarto curso.

- Hey miren lo que tenemos acá- dijo Regulus- el traidor de la familia

- Hermanito mejor cállate- le dijo Sirius de mala gana. La verdad que físicamente los hermanos tenían un parecido. Regulus era un poco mas bajo que el pero al igual que su hermano tenia el pelo negro azulado y además tenían las facciones de la cara muy parecidas. Pero mientras los ojos de su hermano eran grises como las tormentas los de Regulus eran azul oscuro que a veces parecían negros.

- OH vamos primito no te pongas, si Regulus tiene razón- dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno primita prefieran ser un traidor que acabar como ustedes- dijo Sirius

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Black?- dijo Snape apuntándolo con la varita

- Exactamente lo que he dicho, que no me gustaría terminar como ustedes-dijo Sirius en tono retador.

- Entonces te gustaría acabar bien frito-Narcissa con una sonrisa burlona

- Que quieres decir, Black, es una amenaza- esta vez el que hablo fue James y los estaba apuntando con su varita al igual que Sirius

- Vamos hablo el otro traidor pero que se puede decir si toda su familia lo es.- dijo McMillan con desprecio.

Para ese entonces casi todos los de Slytherin habían sacado sus varitas y apuntaban a los merodeadores y los merodeadores a ellos. Justo en ese momento el profesor Slughorn apareció.

- ¿Pasa algo Señores?-pregunto mirando la escena

- Nada, profesor ya nos íbamos-dijo Zabini

Los Slytherins entraron al gran comedor mientras que los merodeadores se dirigían a su sala común.

* * *

- Como los odio.- dijo Nat mientras trataba de ponerse una capa y esta salía volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde había un gran montaña de ropa 

- Nat olvídalo, ya lo intentamos- dijo Ami que estaba echada en un sillón al costado de la puerta.

- Si esos estupidos, hicieron algo para que nos podamos poner nada encima- dijo Lily que estaba echada en su cama.

- Pero has visto mi trasero, dice que amo a los merodeadores!- dijo Nat frustrada señalado la frase.

- Todas tenemos eso, Nat- dijo Ami

- ¿Por qué están tan calmadas?-pregunto Nat perdiendo la paciencia.

- Por que estamos planeando como vengarnos. – dijo Ami con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

- Bueno entonces ¿que haremos? – dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

- Dijo que lo estábamos pensando-dijo Lily algo cansada.

- Sabían que me niego a salir así- dijo Nat tratando de bajarse la falda.

- Bueno en eso si te apoyo- dijo Ami

- aaaajjjj, los detesto encima estamos castigadas por su culpa.- dijo Lily en una ataque de frustración.

En ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall entro al cuarto. Las tres chicas las miraron desde donde estaban.

- Señoritas, creo que deberían ir a clase- dijo

- Me niego a bajar así, profesora—dijo Lily desde su cama

- Pero pónganse algo- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall perdiendo la paciencia.

Ami se para y cogio la capa que estaba frente a ella y se la trato poner como le había pasado a Nat la capa salio volando al otro lado de la habitación.

- Profesora, intentamos todo, es imposible- dijo Ami señalando el montón de ropa.

- Bueno trendan que salir así el director a dicho que asistan a clase mientras no estén incapacitadas.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con compasión pues esas chicas eran unas de sus alumnas favoritas.

- Estamos incapacitadas, trate de caminar con esto- se quejo Nat señalando su atuendo.

- Lo siento, Señorita Smith pero son ordenes del director. Espero no entenrarme de que no asistieron a clase- dicho esto salio del cuarto.

- Bueno chicas será mejor ir yendo al menos no llegaremos tarde y no tendremos las miradas encima cuando entremos a la clase. -Razono Ami

- Igual las tendremos Ams- dijo Lily parándose de su cama.

Las chicas salieron de su habitación y tenían todo las miradas encima de ellas. Cuando estaban a punto de salir por el retrato sus "lindas" compañeras de acuarto se acercaron a ellas.

- Será mejor que no traten de quitarnos a nuestros novios.- dijo Melissa mirándolas de arriba abajo.

- Cual de todos?- pregunto Ami con desprecio.

- Obviamente los mas lindos, los merodeadores-contesto Sophia

- Sus estupidos novios, no nos interesan- dijo Nat perdiendo la paciencia pues hoy día no estaba de humor para aguantarlas y menos vestida así.

- Bueno eso no es lo que dicen- dijo Fiona señalando la frase que tenia la ropa de las chicas con si todo fuera una revelación.

- A ver chiquitas usen la media neurona que tiene. – Dijo Lily impacientándose mientras las chicas la miraron mal- ¿ustedes creen que no pondríamos esto apropósito?

- Obvio- contestaron las tres en coro.

- Bueno se equivocan no somos como ustedes!-grito Nat pues ya había perdido la paciencia que le quedaba para el día

- Escuchen esto, sus novios no nos interesan y que les quede bien claro.- dijo Ami con frialdad y después salio por el cuadro. Sus amigas les tiraron miradas amenazantes a las "compañeras de cuarto" y la siguieron.

- Voy a matar a los merodeadores- dijo Ami con tono homicida mientras caminaban por los pasillos y todo el mundo las miraba.

- Ya somos dos- dijo Nat apretando los puños para poder controlarse y no pegarle al siguiente chico que les dijera algo o se quedara mirándolas como baboso.

- Bueno en realidad tres- dijo Lily con furia.

En ese momento Ami sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura igual que a Lily las chicas se voltearon con intención de reventar al degenerado que se atrevía a tocarlas pero se encontraron con Rob y Tom.

- Chicas pero que sexys- dijo Tom con una sonrisa

- La verdad chica, me alegra que se amistaran con los merodeadores-dijo Rob mirando la frase que las chicas tenían en el trasero. Las chicas los fulminaron con la mirada.

- Esta bien, chicas, tranquilas.- dijo Tom

- Si era una pequeña broma- Rob

- Como verán hemos tenido suficientes bromas por hoy día- dijo Lily fríamente

- Ya chicas lo siento- se disculparon los dos.

Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde han estado todo el día?- pregunto Ami- con la gustas han estado en las clases. Y salían rapidísimo.

- Bueno estamos investigando algo- dijo Tom con tono misterioso.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto Nat con curiosidad

- Bueno después se enteraran cuando sea algo bastante seguro- dijo Rob con una sonrisa.

- Lo prometen?- dijeron las chicas

- Lo prometemos.

Justo en ese momento entraron al aula de encantamientos y vieron a los merodeadores conversando animadamente rodeados de chicas. A las chicas les volvió la rabia con solo verlos tan contentos.

Las chicas se dirigieron hasta ellos hechas una furias y se pararon delante de ellos.

- Reviertan el hechizo!- les grito Nat

- Tranquila, Smith si así te ves muy sexy- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- Eres un degenerado Black!- les grito Nat pero fue agarrada por Rob antes de poder lazarse a pegarle.

- Díganos como se revierte-dijo Ami con voz amenazante

- No podemos, se les ira mañana a media noche- dijo Lupin con calma

- No hay un contra hechizo- pregunto Lily frustrada

- Si, si lo hay- dijo James con calma.- Pero no se los vamos a dar. Si así se ven muy bien.

Tom y Rob pudieron agarrar a las chicas antes que se les tiraran encima, estaban hechas unas furias. Las habían puesto en ridículo, habían hecho que todo el mundo las mire y además los trajes no eran nada cómodos.

-¿Qué les pasa!- les grito Ami perdiendo los estribos.- Saquéenos de esta mierda!

- Tranquila Summers, solo tienes que aguantar un poquito- dijo Remus con una sonrisa pues era raro verla perder los estribos de esa forma

- CALLATE LUPIN!- le grito Nat- Y reviertan el hechizo ¡Ahora!

- Creo que no, Smith. Tendrás que darnos algo para convérsennos. – dijo Sirius mirando de manera insinuante

- Eso es lo que quieren!- le grito Lily- Pues se la buscaron. Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán- dijo Lily conteniéndose la rabia. Las chicas sacaron sus varitas y sonrieron. Susurraron un hechizo y una nueve de humo azul envolvió a los merodeadores.

Tom y Rob las miraron con una sonrisa pues sabia lo que esa hechizo hacia, ellos mismo se lo habían enseñado. No pudieron evitar sentirse orgullosos. Luego las soltaron pues estaban un poco más calmadas.

Cuando la nube se espacio aparecieron los merodeadores. Remus estaba de color verde chillón. Absolutamente todo desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Sirius era amarillo fosforescente y su pelo negro se había vuelto un rojo intenso bastante llamativo. Y James estaba naranja fosforescente.

Toda la gente que se había reunido a ver el espectáculo debido a los gritos de las chicas, estallaron en carcajadas. Sin embargo todo el escándalo también trajo profesores, entre ellos a Mcgonagall.

- Potter, Black, Lupin, Summers, Smith y Evans donde el director ¡ahora! -Les grito.

Los seis chicos se levantaron, fulminándose con la mirada y salieron de la clase entre las risas de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Maitte Potter: **Me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este también, y ahí esta la venganza tal vez no es muy grande pero es lo suficiente para crear una guerra no crees?Y bueno la reacción era algo de esperarse…

**Katia: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y ahí esta la venganza tu dime que opinas

**Caataa**: Me alegra que te guste y yo se que en este cap no hay tanto de Ami y Remus pero en el siguiente hay mucho mas te lo prometo.

**Camila**: Me alegra que te haya gustado

**- Andrómeda HP-:** como estas? espero que bien…ahí esta la venganza no se que te pareció?... me alegra que te hayan caído bien los amigos… y en cuanto las pociones no te preocupes las usaran aunque más adelante al igual que la información de los anillos y los poderes de las chicas aparecerán mas adelante…bueno espero que también te haya gustado.

**Isabella Riddle: **ya mira greta este fue mas corto no? Bueno espero que ya hayas leído el 2 cap para que puedas leer este…y que siguas traduciendo tu fic

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que me dejen sus opiniones. Bueno el siguiente cap sera dentro de dos semanas espero...y si vendra el castigo de las chicas y los chicos, q les habra dicho dumblemore? q que estan tratando de averiguar Tom y Rob?...bueno diganme que les parecieron los de Slyterin no se preocupen mediante avance el fic saldran mas de ellos. Y tambien volvera aparecer Cath y Ann...bueno dejenme review con su opinones...y espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. compartiendo castigos

**Descleimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen. Y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, excepto sus hermosos reviews.**

**Disculpen que me demore demasiado en actualizar lo que pasa es que en mi colegio están poniendo notas y he tenido un montón de trabajos…yo se que es un poco corto pero espero que les guste…**

"_pensamientos"pensamietos de los personajes__

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: compartiendo castigos…**

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a la oficina del director sin dirigirse la palabra. Simplemente se limitaban a matarse con las miradas pues si las miradas dañaran, eso hubiera sido una masacre.

Los chicos llegaron frente de la gárgola de piedra y se quedaron parados. Las chicas sonrieron con superioridad.

-Bollos de chocolate- dijo Ami con una sonrisa mientras la gárgola se movía

- ¿Cómo la sabes, Summers?- pregunto Sirius

- No te importa, Black- le contesto Nat mientras subía las escaleras y los demás la seguían.

Las chicas se acercaron se quedaron mirando la puerta mientras Remus la tocaba poco después la puerta se abrió y estaba Dumblemore sentado en su escritorio. Los chicos entraron y se quedaron parados delante de el. Dumblemore los miro y después de un tenso silencio, estallo en carcajadas.

¬¬ (los chicos)

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Lily despacio mientras Dumblemore se seguía riendo cada vez que los veía.

- ¡profesor!- dijo Nat perdiendo la paciencia

- Discúlpenme, señores- dijo después de tranquilizarse por un rato- siéntense por favor. – añadió haciendo aparecer delante de su escritorio 6 sillas.

Los chicos se sentaron frente al director lo más alejado que pudieron y lo miraron sin decir nada.

- Bueno la profesora Mcgonagall me informo que estuvieron haciendo escándalo la mayor parte del día. Y ahora veo por que- añadió con una sonrisa

- Profesor no me da risa, este traje es incomodísimo podrías quitárnoslos- dijo Nat

- Me temo que no Natalie, solo lo puede quitar la persona que lo puso- dijo Dumblemore- y me temo que tampoco puedo obligar a los caballeros aquí presentes a quitárselos; igual que no puedo obligarlos a ustedes a quitarles el tinte.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos acá, profesor?- pregunto James

- Me temo que tendré que castigarlos, James

- Pero profesor nosotras….

- Lo siento señoritas debo hacerlo- dijo tajantemente el director. – Entonces los quiero ver a todos, en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall a las 5:00- dijo Dumblemore con una sonrisa- Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los chicos salieron del despacho del director y después de una última mirada de desprecio delante de la gárgola de piedra se separaron.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia una sala que ellas conocían que se encontraba por la torre de astronomía. Las chicas entraron y era un pequeño cuarto con una ventana pequeña que permitía que el sol entrara tenia cuatro sillones largos y al medio de ellos una pequeña mesa .Y en dos esquinas diagonales del cuarto tenia unas lámparas que lo alumbraban de noche. El cuarto normalmente lo usaba Peeves para esconderse de Flinch o para planear sus bromas. Sin embargo no le molestaba que las chicas lo usaron pues algo muy raro era que a los únicos que les tenia respeto y se podría poner en duda si algo de cariño era a los merodeadores y a ellas. Las chicas entraron y cada una se hecho en un sillón. Ami estaba boca abajo, mientras que Nat al igual que Lily estaban contemplando el techo. De vez en cuando Nat miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

- No nos olvidaremos de la venganza ¿verdad?´- pregunto Ami después de un rato.

- ¿Que pasa?...la prefecta Ami quiere venganza… eso no esta bien- dijo Nat burlonamente mientras Ami le sacaba la lengua.

- Ni lo sueñen- dijo Lily

- Si además ya les declaramos la guerra- la apoya Nat. Ami sonrió complacida pues se sentía tan ridícula vestida así.

- Pero vean el lado bueno de esto- dijo Nat después de un rato.

- ¿Qué lado bueno?...estoy trajes son incomodísimos y me siento prácticamente desnuda y humillada- dijo Ami haciendo un gesto de molestia.

- Ami, cariño, estás prácticamente desnuda.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras Ami hacia una mueca

- Bueno no se quejen ustedes no están con falda…es tan apretada que en demasiado difícil de moverme- dijo Nat intentando bajársela sin ningún éxito.

- Ves… no hay lado positivo- le dijo Ami

- Claro que lo hay, Ams… tendremos mas citas que nunca incluso mas de las sin cerebro del club de admiradoras de los merodeadores- dijo Nat con una sonrisa la cual Lily devolvió al igual que Ami

- ¿Ya habrá comenzado?-pregunto Lily

- Debe estar por hacerlo.- dijo Ami mirando la ventana

* * *

Los merodeadores estaban sentados estaban sentados en su "sala merodeadora".

- Bueno ya nos declararon la guerra- dijo Lupin desde la ventana mirando a sus tres amigos. Sirius estaba echado frete al James que al igual que su amigo estaba echado en el sillón. Mientras que entre los dos Peter, que los había alcanzado después de las clases, estaba sentado en un sillón personal.

- Eso será divertido- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en su cara la cual sus otros dos amigos le devolvieron.

- No creen que será peligroso- dijo Peter con miedo en la voz

- A vamos cola de gusano será genial- dijo James sonriendo

- No parece genial, están teñidos de colores.- dijo Peter

- Vamos cola de gusano, nos pondremos vengar- dijo Sirius emocionado.

Justo en ese momento los merodeadores empezaron a brillar y a cambiar de colores. Remus había pasado de un verde chillón a un amarillo fosforescente y su pelo seguía verde chillón, James estaba pasando a un azul eléctrico y su pelo se quedaba naranja. Mientras que Sirius se ponía todo fucsia y su pelo estaba naranja.

- Mi pelo…noooo!- grito Sirius después de pararse y verse en el espejo que había en la sala. Estaba entrando en crisis de nuevo

- Me parece que tiene otro efecto- dijo Remus mirándose las manos

- ¿Si cual?- pregunto Peter

¬¬ (James y Sirius)

- Que cambiamos de color cada cierto tiempo- dijo Remus

- ¿Tiene otros efectos?-pregunto James

- No lo se, pero estoy segura que pronto lo sabremos-dijo Remus

- Esto merece una venganza- dijo Sirius después de salir de su tercer shock, ese dio por su pelo y la culpa de Nat.

- No te preocupes la tendrán- dijo James con una sonrisa

- Pero…-intento reclamar Peter

- Olvídalo Peter, dudo que se metan contigo- Dijo Sirius- Sino no creo que sea nada grave- añadió con una sonrisa

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y las chicas estaban enfrente corriendo hacia la oficina de la Profesora Mcgonagall cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con unos agitados merodeadores que también habían venido corriendo desde la otra ala del castillo. Los seis se dirigieron unas miradas y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. La profesora Mcgonagall los miro con una expresión molesta y los hizo pasar. Los chicos se sentaron en seis sillas que había delante del escritorio de la profesora. La profesora tomo asiento delante de ellos. Los chicos la miraron esperando el castigo pero ella no hablo. De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y Dumblemore entro por ella y se para al costado de la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Bueno; hemos decidido que cumplirán el castigo en parejas- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall rompiendo el silencio. Los alumnos se miraron preguntándose con quien les tocaría.

- ¿Por qué en parejas profesora?-se atrevió a preguntar Remus

- Bueno la verdad que hemos visto que entre ustedes no se soportan así que debe a ver razones, una de ellas es que no se conocen-esta vez el que hablo fue Dumblemore.

- Les advierto si vuelvo a ver un escándalo como esta, el castigo será mucho más fuerte, y lo dijo en serio- les advirtió la profesora.

- ¿Qué tan fuerte?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Mucho más fuerte, Sr. Black- le respondió la profesora irritada.

- Bueno ahora por favor síganme.- dijo Dumblemore saliendo de el despacho de la profesora. Los chicos se pararon y lo siguieron. Los llevo a un pasadizo que parecía estar cerca de la torre de astronomía pero estaba en uno de los últimos pisos. En profesor pego su oreja a la pared y murmuro algo la pared se corrió para arriba dejando ver tres puertas. El profesor se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

- He decido que deben aprender a convivir juntos, la puerta se abrirá cuando el castigo halla acabado, no les diré cuanto durara. Srta. Summers y Sr. Lupin escojan una puerta. – Ami y Remus miraron a las puertas sin saber cual escoger.

- No se preocupen las salas son exactamente iguales-dijo Dumblemore con una sonrisa. Ami abrió la puerta de la primera sala de la derecha que estaba en frete de ella y entro sin siquiera pedirle opinión a Remus. Remus rodó los ojos tras mirar a sus amigos entro a la sala.

- Ahora Srta. Evans y Sr. Potter.- Lily decidió por la sala del medio mira a Nat con una mirada de despedida y entro después de ella entre James no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa a Sirius quien se la devolvió.

- Bueno ahora Srta. Smith y Sr. Black, entren a la sala que queda- les pidió Dumblemore. Nat y Sirius entraron a la sala sin mirarse. Así las tres parejas comenzaron sus castigos.

El cuarto era pequeño, solo había un sillón pegado negro a la pared del fondo, en la pared frete suyo había una chimenea y entre el sillón y la chimenea una pequeña mesita. La habitación era tan chica que con las juntas podían entrar dos personas "cómodas" y tan poco es que se pudiera pasear por ella. Había una pequeña arriba del sillón por donde aun entraba la luz del día.

Ami y Remus se miraron sin decir nada, después de un cruce de miradas Ami se dejo caer en la esquina del sillón mientras que Remus se sentaba en el lado contrario. Ninguno de los dos hablo se quedaron mirando a la chimenea que en este momento estaba apagada.

**Ami**:"_por que me tenia que tocar con el, justamente con el, hubiera preferido que me toca con cualquier otro…lo presiento esto va ser insoportable"_

**Remus: **_"no puedo creer que me haya tocado con ella, con esa loca, estoy seguro que me puede atacar en cualquier momento, encima la puerta esta cerrada cuando se abrirá para poder salir…hubiera preferido a cualquiera de sus dos amigas…·_

El silencio en el cuarto se hizo cada vez mas pesado y tenso, nadie hablaba y con las juntas se dirigían las miradas. El tiempo iba pasando y todo seguía igual.

- Summers que te parece si hacemos las paces solo por ahora?-le pregunto Remus rompiendo el silencio Ami salio de su concentración en la chimenea para dirigirle la mirada

* * *

En un cuarto exactamente igual al del costado. Lily estaba sentada en el lado apuesto del sillón donde estaba sentado James. Mientras James la miraba y Lily trataba de ignorarlo.

- No se te ocurra tocarme Potter- le advirtió Lily a James

- Pero Evans si yo se que tu lo quieres- dijo James con una sonrisa

- Ni se te ocurra- le dijo Lily con voz amenazante

- Tranquila, Evans, ya lo entendí- dijo James si borrar su sonrisa

Lily se quedo en silencio de nuevo y volvió a concentrar su atención en la chimenea apagada.

- Sabias que te ves muy bien en ese traje- le dijo James

- Sabias lo incomodo que es- le contesto Lily sin volver su mirada

- No, no lo sabía. Pero aun así te ves muy bien

- Si parece que no eres el único que opina eso- dijo Lily mirando a James

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto James algo desconcertado

- Si hemos recibido más invitaciones para salir que nunca- dijo Lily con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la cara de James. Luego se volteo y se quedo mirando a la chimenea. Después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lily, podríamos hacer las paces solo por hoy? No creo que salgamos durante mucho tiempo- dijo James

Lily le dirigió la mirada.

* * *

- Ya nena, esta bien ahora soy todo tuyo.- dijo Sirius acercándose a Nat

- No me interesas en lo mas mínimo- le dijo con indiferencia sentada en una esquina del sillón.

- Vamos yo se que si- dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba en el sillón a Nat.

- Black, si te sigues acercando, tus partes intimas lo lamentaran- dijo Nat amenazadoramente.

Sirius que recordó el incidente de esa mañana en los invernaderos decido que esa chica era peligrosa y se dirigió de nuevo a su esquina del sillón. Nat sonrió complacida.

**Sirius: **_"no puedo creer que este acá, voy a perder la cita que tenia programada. Encima ni siquiera la puedo remplazarla con Smith. Estoy seguro que si me quedo acá mucho tiempo mi persona recibirá daños irreversibles, esa chica es una loca"_

**Nat: **_"por que con el, por que acá, estoy segura que no dejare de escuchar sus estupideces, encima no tengo varita para poder hacer que se calle"_

El silencio lleno el pequeño cuarto, cada vez se iba haciendo mas pesado, y tenso. De pronto Sirius empezó a brillar. Y Nat no pudo contener la risa. Junto con el brillo de Sirius la chimenea se prendió señalando que el sol finalmente se había ido. En las otras dos habitaciones los otros dos merodeadores también brillaban.

* * *

-**Andromeda HP-:** Como estas? Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior…espero que este también te guste este aunque es un poco corto…

**Jana Evans**: Me alegro que te hayan gustado las bromas y que te gusten las que vienen…espero que te guste este cap.

**Isabella Riddle**: Espero que lo sigas leyendo…greta…y que dejes review.

**Caataa:** Aquí hay algo más de Remus- Ami y en el próximo hay mucho mas te lo prometo…

**Keniliz: **Me alegra que te haya gustado…espero que te sigan gustando las bromas que siguen…y q te haya gustado el cap.

**Bueno yo se que me quedo algo corto y que me demore un montón lo que pasa es que como ya explique en el colegio están cerrando notas. el próximo lo publicare lo mas rápido que puedo lo prometo…ya tengo la mayor parte planeado solo me falta escribirlo…bueno que viene veremos convivir a las parejas juntos…y Cath y Ann recibirán una sorpresa…bueno espero que les haya gustado y porfas dejen reviews…**


	5. ¿Obligados?

**Descleimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen. Y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, excepto sus hermosos reviews.**

**Espero que les guste y disculpen pues me demore demasiado en actualizar lo que pasa es que he tenido demasiados trabajos y exámenes.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Obligados…**

- Summers¿que es esto?- pregunto Remus mirando sus manos que brillaban de amarillo fosforescente.

- jejeje…nada…jejejeje…es el…jejeje…efecto secundario…jejeje… del hechizo- trato explicar Ami mientras se reía al ver la cara Remus.

- No es gracioso Summers.- dijo Remus

- SI lo es, Lupin- dijo Ami mientras se seguía riendo, estaba entrando en ataque de risa

Remus la miro, mientras Ami seguía riendo, tenía las mejillas rojas y su pelo liso se caía a un lado de la cara. Sus ojos celestes chispaban pero no era las chispas normal que el veía cuando se enojaba sino parecía contenta como cuando la miraba de lejos reír con sus amigas.

- Summers que tan estupido me veo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

- Mucho, Lupin, mucho- dijo Ami que se seguía riendo. Remus deseo un espejo en ese instante un espejo apareció al lado de la puerta. Se paro frente a el y no pudo evitar reír con Ami, ella tenia razón. Se veía muy estupido, estaba brillando y alumbraba tanto como la chimenea. Después de un rato ambos re tranquilizaron. Remus intento abrir la puerta pero aun seguía cerrada. Fue y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

- Entonces Lupin, las paces?- pregunto Ami con una sonrisa

- Esta bien Summers, pero no crees que se libraran de la venganza-dijo Remus señalando su cara.

- No te preocupes estaremos preparadas, pero les recomiendo que se preparen para unas bromas.- le contesto ella.

* * *

- Evans que es esto?- pregunto señalando sus manos que en ese momento estaban brillando. 

- Es un efecto del hechizo- le contesto Lily con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

- cuanto dura?- pregunto James

- Lo que queramos Potter- dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- No entiendo- dijo James.

- La verdad no me sorprende Potter.- dijo Lily- Bueno el hechizo hace que cambien de colores cada hora y comiencen a brillar cuando una de nosotros lo deseamos.-le explico.

- Deseaste que empezara a brillar?- pregunto James

- No debe haber sido otra- dijo Lily pero estaba casi segura que había sido Nat.

- Y…supongo que me lo quitaras para mañana tengo una cita- dijo James mientras se despeinaba el pelo.

- Potter, la verdad es que tu citas me importan lo mas mínimo- dijo Lily con frialdad- Y sobre todo después de que tu arruinaras la mayoría mías- añadió Lily recordando que el año pasado James había arruinado casi todas su citas solo esperaba que este año no lo hiciera también.

- Pero aun así conseguiste novio- dijo James con desdén.

- Potter, tu única neurona esta fallando y si tengo novio o no, no es tu problema.

- Bueno que diría Strequer si escucharas que lo negaras- dijo James algo molesto pues la idea de que SU Lily estuviera con otro le hacia hervir la sangre.

- Rob?- pregunto Lily y empezó a reír. Acaba de darse cuenta lo bruto que podían llegar a ser los merodeadores. – Potter a diferencia tuyo no me meto con todos los que me rodean, Robert es un amigo pero no es de tu incumbencia así que déjame tranquila

* * *

- Sabias algo Black así te ves muy gracioso?- dijo Nat con una sonrisa burlona 

- No me da risa Smith¡mírame!- dijo Sirius en su cuarto estado de shock del día mientras que se miraba en el espejo que había aparecido en los tres cuartos.- Ahora mi pelo brilla

- O vamos Black no es para tanto- dijo Nat que se echada en el sillón

- Como que no? Ahora que haré con todas mis citas, mis fans tienen derecho a ver lo hermoso que soy- dijo Sirius

- Cállate Black, por que si crees que me importan estas muy equivocado-dijo Nat con frialdad ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan agresiva Smith?

- Por que no te soporto Black, por eso

- Mmmm… pero no solo es conmigo, siempre estas a la defensiva

- Black simplemente cállate y no te metas en mi vida te parece?-le dijo Nat perdiendo la paciencia

- Ya Smith ¿pero no entiendo por que me odias?- le pregunto Sirius

- Lo supuse Black pero no te lo pienso decir, simplemente tenlo claro no te soporto.

- Esta bien Smith tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que tu pienses de mi

- Bueno si sabes lo que pienso eres un maldito arrogante, egocéntrico, narcisista, egoísta y juegas con la gente como te da la gana.

- Aaahhh si claro y tú eres perfecta, pues te cuento que no, eres una amargada que siempre esta a la defensiva. Te crees la princesa del hielo y no me hables de jugar con los sentimientos porque tu también lo haces- le dijo Sirius el también estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- ¡¡cállate Black.¡Cállate!-dijo Nat poniéndose de pie, justo en ese momento hubo una explosión en la chimenea, Nat se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sirius mirando a la chimenea

- No tengo la menor idea- dijo Nat con frialdad y se volvió a sentar en el sillón tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sirius camino hacia el otro extremo del sillón y se sentó, el silencio invadió el cuarto cada uno trataba de tranquilizarse.

* * *

Ami y Remus estaban hablando, y poco después, ambos se sentían cómodos se habían olvidado que el era un merodeador y ella una de las fieras como ellos las llamaban. 

"_**Remus: **Al final no es tan loco como parece, es bastante amable cuando se lo propone, y cuando el fuego la ilumina así se ve realmente bien"_

Justo en ese momento en la mesa de al frente apareció la cena para los dos.

- Bueno al menos no nos matan de hambre.- dijo Ami con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mesa

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó al frente de ella. Ambos chicos empezaron a comer mientras que hablaban un poco de todo.

"**Ami: **_Remus no es tan malo, siempre pensé que era peor pero no lo parece, y sus ojos son lindos además es muy amable" _

- Bueno cuanto tiempo crees que nos dejen acá?- pregunto Remus cuando acabaron de comer

- mmm…no se la verdad pero al menos ya estoy llena…- dijo Ami mientras se volvía al sillón.

Justo en ese momento apareció una barra de chocolate al en medio de la mesa, ambos la miraron pero Ami fue quien la cogio primero.

- Amanda vamos a compartirla creo que es lo mas justo.- dijo Remus sin darse cuanta que había llamado a la chica por su nombre de pila.

- Olvídalo, Remus esta es mía- dijo Ami también llamándolo por su primer nombre.

- No lo creo, Amanda

- Remus que pretendes…

Pero Remus salio corriendo tras de ella y Asi empezaron a perseguirse por toda la habitación. Corrían en los espacio que podían, cuando Remus logro atraparla por la cintura ambos perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en el sillón. Ami lo miro a los ojos, Remus lo miro a los ojos. Ambos se olvidaron que estaban haciendo. Remus estaba encima de Ami con sus manos en la cintura y Ami tenia las manos en el pecho del chico, ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo. Poco a poco se fueron acercando. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte chillido. Sacándolo de su mundo. Ambos se pararon algo avergonzados, Ami simplemente se voltio y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, dejando a Remus parado al lado del sillón.

* * *

Lily y Nat salían de sus habitaciones y vieron a Ami pasar lo más rápido que podían hacia la sala común, ellas la siguieron. 

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación sintieron que el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo. Nat y Lily se sentaron en sus camas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ami?- pregunto Nat

- mmmm…talvez solo tuvo un noche difícil

- ¿Y bueno con esos quien no?

- Si tienes razón pero Remus siempre ha sido el más normal.

- Bueno pero tu sabes que Ami no lo soporta

- SI tienes razón… ¿Y que tal tu noche con Black?

- Como se pudiera esperar…si la puerta no se habría en ese momento te juro que lo mataba.

- ¿Tus poderes Nat?- pregunto Lily pues sabia que cuando su amiga se molestaba podía perder el control

- Bueno… pero el idiota de Black no se dio cuenta

- Gracias a dios Nat

- Hey vamos?... yo puedo controlar mis poderes.

¬¬

- Esta bien tal vez no siempre.

- Solo imaginate que pasaría si los merodeadores se enteran.- le recordó Lily

- Si tienes razón y hablando de los merodeadores ¿Qué tal tu noche con Potter?

- Como cualquier tiempo con Potter una tortura.

Justo en ese momento Ami salio del baño sin embargo seguía con el disfraz de conejito que le habían puesto los merodeadores.

- Ami ¿Por qué no te quitas el disfraz?- le pregunto Lily

- Ya no intente no se puede, me lo quite para bañarme pero a penas me puse la pijama se convirtió en esto.

- Voy a matarlos- dijo Nat parándose de su cama y haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano.

- ¡Nat!- gritaron Lily y Ami junto

- Ya esta bien tal vez sin el fuego- dijo Nat haciendo desaparecer la bola de fuego.

- Vamos Nat ya nos vengaremos- le dijo Lily.

- Pero tiene que ser una buena

- No te preocupes Nat lo será- pero esta vez la que hablo fue Ami. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas.

- Ya esta bien a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto Nat

- No me pasa nada- dijo Ami dirigiéndose a su cama

- Si claro, y yo soy la reina- le dijo Nat

- Bueno es la primera vez que nos los dices su alteza.- le respondió Ami

- ¿Vamos Ami que pasa?- le preguntó Lily pues se estaba preocupando con su amiga

- ¡Maldición no me pasa nada!- grito Ami. Despertando a sus compañeras de cuarto.

- Pucha se pueden callar- les dijo Melissa saliendo de su cama con una mascarilla verde sobre toda la cara.

- Mira chiquita nosotras nos callamos cuando queremos- les dijo Nat pues no estaba de humor

- Pero necesito al menos dormir 8 horas para estar tan linda como siempre- interrumpió Sophia.

- Te has visto en el espejo, no eres linda- esta vez la que salio a la defensiva fue Lily.

- Los merodeadores no piensan esos- dijo Sophia

- Lo que piensen esos entupidos nos importa en lo más mínimo- dijo Nat

- Ya bien que…

- cállate chiquita si...

- Les gustaría…

- Que no seamos zorras no…

- ¡cállense todas ya!- grito Ami había perdido la paciencia

Todas miraron a Ami sorprendidas en especial sus amigas porque ella tampoco soportaba a sus compañeras de cuarto.

- ¡váyanse a dormir ahora todas o les bajo punto a Gryffindor!

Todas hicieron caso y se metieron dentro de en sus respectivas camas, Melissa y Sophia cerraron las cortinas de las suyas.

- Ami esta bien?- pregunto Lily preocupada

-Si lo estoy.- dijo apagando la luz y cerrando su cortina

- y que le pasa a esta?-pregunto Nat

- Nat todavía te escucho a dormir ahora!

Sus amigas le hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Lily se despertó Ami no estaba en su cama pero tampoco estaba en el baño vio el reloj pensando que era tarde sin embargo se dio cuenta que estaba en la hora. Ami se debió a ver levantado mucho más temprano. 

Se dirigió a la cama de Nat y empezó a sacudirla.

-¡Nat¡Nat!-gritaba Lily

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Nat intentando volverse a dormir.

- Ya despierte- le dijo saltando encima suyo.

- Esta bien, Lils ya entendí- dijo Nat sentándose en su cama

- Por cierto, no le tocaba a Ami despertarme- dijo Nat pensativa.

- Si pero no esta, debió haber salido mucha mas temprano.

-Voy a matar a Lupin, por algo esta asi- dijo Nat

- Bueno si nos apuramos podremos matarlo mas rápido- dijo Lily mientras se dirigía al baño.

* * *

En el cuarto de los merodeadores Remus salía del baño mientras James despertaba a Sirius haciendo salir un chorro de agua de su varita. 

- Cornamenta podrías buscar otra forma de despertarme.- se quejo Sirius

- Déjame pensarlo… no

- Jajaja…que gracioso. Hey Lunático tienes cuadraditos de colores por todo tu cuerpo- dijo Sirius señalando a Remus pues si bien su cuerpo era verde tenia cuadraditos naranjas.

- Se nota que no te has visto Canuto.- comento Peter mientras James trataba de callarlo.

Sirius fue al espejo y empezó su nuevo shock pues su cuerpo era amarillo fosforescentes con puntitos rosados.

- No!!!! Porque mi lindo cuerpo, mi linda cara…voy a matarlas.

- Tranquilo Canuto nos vengaremos- dijo James pues el tenia el cuerpo plateado con rombos dorados. Claro que los tres seguían brillando.

- Hey Lunático estas bien?- pregunto James desde el baño.

- Si por que Cornamenta?- le pregunto Remus

- Ayer estabas muy raro- esta bien el que le respondió fue Sirius

- Si solo estaba cansado- mintió Remus.

- La verdad yo estaba seguro que si la puerta no se abría Smith me mataba.- dijo Sirius.

- Bueno adivina de que me entere- dijo mientras salía del baño.

- ¿De que?- pregunto Sirius mientras entraba al baño.

- Mi Lily no esta saliendo con Strequer y si no me equivoco Smith tampoco esta saliendo con nadie.

- Hablando de Strequer cuando es el entrenamiento de Quiddithc?- pregunto Sirius desde el baño.

- Hoy en la tarde, tengo que avisarle a todos.

* * *

Las chicas esperaban en la sala común que los merodeadores bajaran pues estaban decididas a encarar a Lupin sea como sea. Cuando los merodeadores bajaron ellas lo estaban esperando en la escalera. 

- Lily, mi amor me alegra que vengas a recibirme-dijo James abriendo los brazos.

- Para ti son Evans, Potter, entiendelo.

- Smith, me alegra que…

- cállate Black, no vinimos a hablar con ustedes vinimos a hablar con Lupin.

- Conmigo? Ahora que he hecho

- Eso es lo que queremos saber Lupin que le hiciste a Ami?- dijo Nat acorralándolo contra la pared.

- No se de que hablan, yo no le hecho nada-dijo Lupin, aunque en su mente aun seguía la escena del sofá.

- ¿Estas seguro Lupin?- le pregunto Lily amenazante.

- Ya lo escuchaste Evans no le ha hecho nada que tu amiga este tan loca como ustedes no es nuestro problema- dijo Sirius

- Black esto no es tu asunto – le dijo Nat.

- Vamos Smith, Lunático ya les dijo que no hizo nada- intervino James.

-Mas les vale a cualquier porque le hacen daño a una de mis amigas y terminar calcinados los juro- dijo Nat.

- Lo mismo les digo- dijo Lily.

Después se las chicas se dieron vuleta y caminaron hacia la puerta del retrato.

-¡SMITH!

-¿Qué pasa Potter?

- Hoy tenemos entrenamiento en la tarde avísales a Strequer y a Kruler

- Esta bien Potter

Las chicas caminaron hacia el hueco y cuando estaban a punto de cruzarlo llamaron a los merodeadores que ahora estaban en medio de la sala común.

- ¿Qué pasa Smith?- pregunto Sirius

- Nada solo espero que les guste el agua helada- dijo Nat con una sonrisa en la cara. Los merodeadores miraron arriba suyo donde había unos baldes que se voltearon mojándolos todos.

- Mas les vale que se apuren pues no vaya ser que lleguen tarde a clase y que los vuelvan a castigar.- dijo Lily mientras se reía- y por cierto los nuevos diseños les quedan muy bien.

- Lo mismo decimos de sus trajes- dijo James refiriéndose a los disfraces que las chicas no se podían sacar.

- Bueno al parecer no son los únicos chicos en Hogwarts que opinan eso- dijo Nat.

- Bueno yo que ustedes me iría a cambiar no vaya ser que lleguen tarde a clase.

Después de esto las chicas salieron de la sala común.

Las chicas bajaron al gran comedor y se encontraron con Rob y Tom en la puerta los cuatro se fueron a sentar juntos.

- Hey chicas cuando se quitaran los trajes?- les pregunto Tom

- Bueno no es que los queramos llevar, sino que los imbeciles de los merodeadores no nos quitan- dijo Lily

- Bueno la verdad es que me estoy estresando- admitió Rob

- ¿Por qué tu no eres el que los tienes que llevar son incomodísimos?- pregunto Lily algo estresada pues ellos no llevaban esas cosas no tenían idea de cómo se sentían

- Si pero nosotros tenemos que callar a todos cuando empiezan hablar- dijo Tom

- ¿Qué tan mal hablan?- pregunto Lily

- No exactamente mal pero es como si las vieran como pedazos de carne, por decirlo sutilmente

- Bueno dime quienes son y yo misma los reviento al menos que uno este bueno- dijo Nat terminando con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sus dos amigos negaron la cabeza sabían que Nat muchas veces decían las cosas sin pesar la verdad es que ayer sus dos amigos se habían pasado todo el día tratando de defenderlas de los comentario de esos "degenerados" como dirían ellas si los escucharan.

- Simplemente olvídenlo- dijo Tom

- Por cierto hoy en la tarde tenemos entrenamiento- les dijo Nat a los chicos

- Genial

- Si por fin, este año volveremos a ganar la copa

- Una cosa… ¿Dónde esta Ami?- les pregunto Tom

- La verdad es que no lo sabemos ayer llego muy raro del castigo con Lupin- les contó Nat

- Y hoy en la mañana cuando me levante ya no estaba- dijo Lily

- Supongo que la abra pasado muy mal en el castigo- dijo Nat

- O muy bien- la corrigió Rob

Ambas chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- Esta bien era una broma.

- Bueno chicos nos vamos a clase, nos vemos en la tarde.- les dijeron y las chicas se despidieron.

Cuando las chicas estaban en el pasadiso de las mazmorras para ir a pociones escucharon que alguien las llamaba, se voltearon y era Ami.

- Ams como estas?- le pregunto Lily preocupada

- Estoy bien…quiero disculparme por lo de anoche lo que pasa es que Lupin me puso en un pésimo humor- mintió Ami pues tras pensarlo toda la mañana había decidido que ignoraría lo que paso con Lupin pues lo mas probable es que solo estuviera bromeando como lo hacían siempre los imbeciles de sus amigos. Sin embargo Ami no sabia por que esta idea la molestaba aun más.

- No te preocupes Ami, todo esta bien- le dijo Nat y empezó a abrazarla.

Cuando estaban camino a la clase de pociones la profesora Mcgonagall las alcanzo.

- Señoritas el director desea verlas

- Ahorita profesora?- pregunto Nat

- Si señoritas ahorita- les dijo la profesora Mcgonagall bastante seria

- Pero tenemos clase- se quejo Lily

- No se preocupe Srta. Evans yo hablare con el profesor Slughorn. Y por cierto al director le gustan las ranas de chocolate

Las chicas se dieron medio vuelta y se dirigieron a la afina del director preguntándose que es lo que quería pues el nunca las sacaba de clases.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que me demore por todos los trabajos del colegio pero me quede atascada en una parte y no sabia como salir. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen rr para saber sus opiniones... el porximo cap tratare de demorarme menos pues el colegio ya acaba el 15 asi q... espero tenerles el siguiente cap para mi cumple osea el 13 sino antes de navidad lo prometo...bueno sorry la demora y dejne rr porfas... 


	6. no te metas con mis amigos

**Descleimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen. Y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, excepto sus hermosos reviews**

* * *

Las chicas subieron a la oficina del director quien las estaba esperando.

- Por favor chicas tomen asiento- y las chicas así lo hicieron

- ¿Qué pasa Profesor?-pregunto Ami preocupada.

- Nada, señorita Summers, tranquila.

- ¿entonces por que estamos acá, Dumbly? – pregunto Nat relajándose en la silla.

- Bueno creo que ya no es necesario que sigamos con el entrenamiento de sus poderes- les dijo el director.

- ¿Esta seguro?- le pregunto Lily mirando a Nat quien le la miro con la ceja alzada.

- Si lo estoy, pues el problema de Natalie es que todavía no ha podido separar sus poderes de su estado de ánimo pero eso es practica y yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

- Eso significa que tendré practicar el control de mi amomo sola.

- Exactamente, Natalie.

- Rayos, Dumbly con usted era muy divertido- el director no pudo ocultar la sonrisa ante el comentario de la chica.

- ¿Y la facilidad para entrar en la mente de los demás?-pregunto Ami

- Bueno tendré que pedirles que los controlen lo más que pueden. Especialmente con los merodeadores.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Nat

- Por que nadie tiene derecho de entrar a la mente de los demás al menos que sea necesario. Ahora quiero que lo prometan.

Las chicas se miraron a veces eso era lo que no podían controlar y no podían negar que les había sido útil.

- Esta bien, lo prometemos intentarlo- dijeron las tres a la vez.

- muy bien chicas ahora pueden irse- dijo el director- y traten de no meterse en problemas.

Las chicas lo miraron con una sonrisa que no prometía nada y el profesor negó la cabeza estaba seguro eran tal para cual con los merodeadores.

- Dumbly- pregunto Nat desde la puerta- ¿todavía tenemos que ir a pociones?

- No el profesor cree que no estarán en toda la clase pero no falten a la siguiente.

Asi las chicas salieron de la oficina del director.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su sala común cuando entraron a la sala común vieron a Ann y Cath que no se veían muy bien. Las chicas se acercaron a ellas. Y se sentaron al frente.

- ¿Cómo están?- dijo Catn tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- Estamos mucho mejor que ustedes, por lo visto- dijo Nat mientras Lily y Ami le reprochaban con la mirada y ella solo encogía los hombros.

- ¿Tanto se nota?-pregunto Ann secándose el rastro de algunas lagrimas que aun le quedaban en su cara.

- Se puede decir que si- dijo Nat de nuevo mientras Ami y Lily rodaban los ojos dándose por vencidas, esto hizo que sus otras dos amigas sacaran una sonrisa.

- Y bueno ya se nos pasara-dijo Cath tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Podemos saber que les pasa?- pregunto Ami tratando de ser cuidadosa.

Cath y Ann se miraron mientas Ann asentía así que Cath tomo aliento.

- Se puede decir que encontramos a nuestros novios besándose con las estupidas con las que comparten cuarto.

Las tres chicas se quedaron desconcertadas, no sabían que decir. Siempre habían sabido que los tipos con las que sus amigas salían eran unos estupidos pero nunca pensaron que sus amigas los encontrarían con otras.

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Nat después de un rato.

-Bueno se pueden decir que ellos no tiene en muy buen estado su carné de padre- respondió Ann con una sonrisa al recordar el golpe que le habían metido- y claro ya no tienen novias.

- No puedo creer que las barbies estupidas se hayan atrevido a tocar a sus novios-le dijo Lily.

- No importa eso ya fue – dijo Cath.

- No olvídenlo, esas barbies huecas van aprender que no se deben meter con nada de nuestras amigas – les dijo Nat echando chispas por los ojos.

- ¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Ann

- NO lo se una lo verán- dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

- Siguen siendo tan amiga de los merodeadores como siempre?- pregunto Nat con la mirada de tengo una idea que solo Lily y Ami notaron.

- SI- contesto Ann- yo se que pueden ser algo capullos y egocéntricos pero en el fondo son muy bueno

Las tres chicas rodaron los ojos no creían que los merodeadores tuvieran nada bueno pero sus dos amigas los conocían desde chicos y siempre habían sido sus amigas, ellas estaban seguras que eran las únicas que tenían pues normalmente las chicas no eran sus amigas sino algo mas aunque las trataran pésimo.

- Por cierto me encanto el traje que llevan puesto, talvez lo puedan usar para Halloween.- dijo Cath simplemente por molestar a las chicas.

Chicas: ¬¬

- Bueno creo que no te gustarían si supieras lo incómodos que son- dijo Nat mientras se jalaba la falda por deciaba vez en cinco minutos.

- Bueno ustedes no se quedaron atrás, cuando los vimos de colores estaban en shock en especial Sirius.

Las chicas no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo. Después de esa plática las chicas se fueron a sus clases correspondientes. Todo fue normal excepto que a Lily, Ami y Nat les pedían una cita por los menos en cada pasillo.

* * *

En la noche después de la cena Ami y Lily fueron a la biblioteca mientras que Nat, Rob y Tom iban al entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Cuando regresaron ya era muy tarde así que los dos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones mientras que las chicas iban conversando hacia la sala común.

-¿Cómo hiciste para jugar con eso?- le pregunto Ami señalando al traje de Nat.

- Black me lo quito pero solo por el entrenamiento- contesto Nat.

- ¿Por cierto que hora es?- pregunto Lily.

- Once y media.- le contesto Ami-por?

- Por que en medio hora podremos usar ropa normal- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Estoy agotada-dijo Nat- me alegra que mañana sea sábado.

Las chicas subieron a la sala común y los únicos que estaban ahí era los merodeadores.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron con pesar. Asi caminaron decididas hacia los sillones donde ellos estaban.

James, Sirius y Remus miraron al frente y vieron acercarse a las chicas con paso decidido. Les pareció una película, pues el pelo se les agitaba y sus trajes les quedaban muy bien. Por un segundo los tres se quedaron sin respiración. Las chicas se acercaron hacia ellos y se sentaron en los sillones a su costado. Lily al costado se James, Ami al costado de Remus ambos trataban de ignorar la extraña sensación que les producía estar tan cerca y Nat al costado de Sirius. Las tres chicas se apoyaron en el respaldar del asiento. Merodeadores no sabían que hacer, estaban demasiados sorprendidos.

-¿Tenemos que hablar?- dijo Lily acercándose al borde del asiento.

- Que vienen a rendirse- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de superioridad

- No seas estupido, Black- le dijo Nat mientras les pegaba en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Hey!!- se quejo Sirius

- Por cierto me encanta tu nuevo diseño- le dijo Nat con una sonrisa de yo no fui, mientras que Sirius la miraba con odio.

- Entonces que quieren?- pregunto Remus aun sin entender. Ami rodó los ojos.

- Son algo lentos verdad?- les dijo Lily

- ¿Algo?- se burlo Nat- yo diría MUY LENTOS.

- Te demostrare lo rápido que puede ser Smith

- No me interesa nada tuyo, Black

- ¿Nos pueden decir que quieren?-dijo James que estaba demasiado cansado para escuchar la pelea de sus amigos.

- A ver ¿Quiénes son sus mejores amigas?-pregunto Ami como si los chicos fueran unos bebes. Remus la miro algo ofendido.

- Cath y Ann- respondió James sin darle importancia al tono de la chica.

- Bueno bien¿saben que les paso?- pregunto Ami de nuevo.

- ¿Están bien¿donde están¿en la enfermería?- dijo Sirius parándose con los otros dos merodeadores para dirigirse a la enfermería.

- ¡Nos pueden escuchar!- les grito Nat cuando ellos ya estaban en mitad de camino. Los merodeadores se pararon en seco.

Las chicas caminaron hacia ellos.

- No están en la enfermería pero no están bien- contesto sus preguntas Lily.

- ¿Entonces que tienen?- dijo Remus preocupado.

- Encontraron a sus "queridos" novios besando a las idiotas no novias de estos dos estupidos- dijo Nat señalando a Sirius y James.

- ¿Melissa y Sophia?- pregunto Sirius tratando de ubicar a las chicas

- Si Black, las estupidas Barbies con las que se acuestan- le respondió Lily

- Yo se que todas con las que te acuestas son estupidas pero esas superan las medidas- dijo Nat.

- Bueno olviden si son idiotas o no, aunque lo son. El punto es que no están bien- dijo Ami

- No puedo creerlo esos dos imbeciles, después de todo lo que lo amenazamos- dijo Sirius.

- Chicas creo que es hora de mostrarle que los merodeadores nunca amenazan en vano- dijo Remus bastante serio. Sirius y James le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Las chicas se quedaron algo sorprendidas de ver que Remus en realidad si participaba en las bromas. Lily y Nat lo asociaron bastante con Ami.

- Bueno si ustedes se encargan de esos imbeciles, nosotras nos encargaremos de las barbies estupidas de nuestro cuarto- dijo Nat.

Y las chicas se dieron la vuelta pero justo cuando estaban por subir la escalera de caracol una nube de humo las envolvió. Cuando todo el humo ya se había ido las chicas pudieron ver que habían vuelto a sus ropas normales. No pudieron evitar sonreír. Las chicas estaban dispuestas a irse cuando Sirius grito

- ¡Hey nosotros!

Las chicas movieron sus varitas y los merodeadores regresaron a sus colores originales, ellas pudieron escuchar como lo celebraban.

Las chicas entraron a su cuarto y movieron las varitas para hacerles el hechizo a las barbies luego se fueron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un grito despertó a las tres chicas. Cuando se acordaron lo de la noche anterior no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar los gritos.

Las chicas corrieron la cortina de sus camas y pudieron ver que las dos barbies ya no tenían pelo y en su cabeza calva había unas manchas moradas. Las tres chicas se empezaron a reír debido a la cara de espanto de las dos chicas.

- Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería, eso parece grave- dijo Ami mientras contenía la risa.

Las barbies salieron del cuarto para hacerle caso a Ami no se les ocurrió en lo mas mínimo que ella podía ser unas de las culpables. Al asegurarse que todo el colegio las vera calvas no pudieron contener las risas.

Las chicas se cambiaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor se sintieron orgullosas cuando todas la gente comentaba como las barbies se habían quedado calvas.

Entraron al gran comedor y ahí estaban los merodeadores y ellas se dirigieron así ellos y se sentaron al frente suyo.

- Bueno broma- les dijo Sirius que aun reía al ver como las dos chicas habían entrado a su cuarto en busco de James y de el.

- Gracias- le respondió Ami mientras veía su chocolate caliente.

- ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Lily

- Espera a ver lo que les tenemos preparado.- le respondió Remus.

- Hey chicos, ahí vienen- dijo James.

Cundo los dos ex novios de sus mejores amigas entraron al gran comedor los merodeadores movieron sus varitas y una luz inundo todo el comedor. Cuando la luz se dispersos todos las paredes estaban llenas de los dos chicos besándose y ellos que se encontraban en el centro del gran comedor estaban con unos vestidos que decían "decidí salir del armario". Todo el gran comedor estallo en carcajadas mientras dos chicos salían del comedor lo más rápido que podían. Los merodeadores y las chicas no podían dejar de reírse. Cuando todo el comedor se tranquilizo, los seis chicos también lo hicieron.

- Su broma también fue genial- dijo Nat

- Gracias- le respondió James.

Los seis chicos compartieron una sonrisa recordando ambas bromas.

- Supongo que esto es el fin de nuestra tregua, volvemos a las bromas- dijo Sirius

- No lo dudes Black, - le respondió Nat mientras las tres chicas se paraban y salían del gran comedor. Sin embargo los seis chicos seguían conservando en su cara parte de la sonrisa que hace un rato habían compartido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... el proximo cap lo subiere mas pronto ya q x fin estoy en las verdaderas vaciones ¡siii!...bueno espero sus reviews...gracias a lo que dejaron la vez anterior Lily-EvanS17, El Rojo y Jana Evans...espero que les haya gustado a todos ...y espero sus reviews**


	7. Preparense

**Descleimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen. Y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, excepto sus hermosos reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Prepárense…**

Llego el mes de octubre, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor seguía entrenando, según Nat: Potter se había vuelto loco y quería matar a su equipo de agotamiento pero Tom y Rob decían que esta exageraba sin embargo ellos no eran una fuente muy confiable pues se habían vuelto muy amigos de los merodeadores para pesar de las chicas; incluso participaban en algunas de sus bromas claro no contra ellas. Ami les pregunto que era lo que habían estado investigando, ellos le respondieron si era verdad que los ex novios de Ann y Cath las engañaban pues lo habían escuchado en el baño de casualidad.

Mientras tanto los merodeadores seguían como siempre cada vez que podían molestaban a las chicas y no perdían oportunidad para hacerle una broma obviamente sus bromas a los Slytherin tampoco cesaron en especial a Snape. James y Sirius habían dejado de salir con las "barbies" estupidas hasta que el cabello les creciera de nuevo dado ha esto casi todo el alumnado femenino estaba felices incluso Remus había dejado de salir con Fiona pues estaba todo el día en la enfermería con sus amigas.

Por otro lado estaban las chicas. Nat seguía escribiéndose con su mama a diario pues no había mejorado desde que la chica entro a clases. Además las tres estaban felices por que las barbies se las pasaban en la enfermería mientras la enfermera Pomfrey trataban de contrarrestar el hechizo. Claro que las chicas sabían que se acabaría en unos días más. Ellas tampoco perdían oportunidad para hacerle bromas a los merodeadores. Esto implicaba ambos grupos hubieran engruesado su expediente.

Además la primera salida a Hogsmeade se acercaba y como era de esperar ambos grupos ya tenían citas para ella. Ami saldría con Amos, Lily con Brian y Nat con Christopher. Mientras que los merodeadores saldrían con unas de sus tantas admiradoras.

* * *

El lunes por la tarde Nat llego cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa de color verdoso. 

- Me canse!!!- grito sacando a Lily y Ami de su juego de cartas.

- ¿Nat que te paso?- le pregunto Ami mientras Lily le pasaba una toalla

- ¿Qué crees? Estaba conversando con Christopher y de pronto sentí que algo caía encima mío. Obviamente detrás estaba Black riéndose de mí. Pero no le salio tan bien porque Christopher hizo aparecer una toalla y me acompaño hasta a la señora gorda.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Lily

- SI pero estoy harta por que no le hacemos una broma grande para demostrarles que hemos ganado.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Lily mientras Ami asentía.

Nat entro a la ducha y cuando salio encontró a Ami y a Lily jugado cartas de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hacen jugando cartas?- les pregunto

- Lo siento, Lily me estaba enseñando y el juego es adictivo.

- ¿Qué están jugando?

- Póquer- le respondió Ami

- Viuda negra para ser precisos- dijo Lily

- Ha ese juego es genial- dijo Nat sentándose en la cama para ver como las chicas jugaban.- Pero creo que deberíamos estar pensando en la broma para los estupidos.

- Tienes razón- dijo Lily y con un movimiento de la varita guardo las cartas. Mientras Ami hacia pucheros por que iba ganando.

Las chicas se quedaron pensando en la broma mirando al techo.

- creo que tengo algo- dijo Ami después de un rato

- ¿si¿Que?- pregunto Nat incorporándose para poder ver a Ami

- ¿Por qué son conocidos los merodeadores?

- Por sus bromas…?- respondió Lily algo dudosa.

- SI pero aparte…

- Por que son populares- dijo Nat

- ¿Y son populares por?

- Por que son divertidos, chistosos, guapos etc. y cualidades que yo realmente no les veo.-le volvió a responder Nat

- Ya pero son populares y debido eso tiene una fama.

- SI que se acuestan con cualquier cosa que tiene falda- le respondió Lily

- Y según he oído son muy bueno- les comento Ami mientras las otras dos levantaban la ceja.- No me miren así solo les digo lo que he oído.

- ¿Y de que nos sirve eso?- pregunto Lily

- Bueno ellos están muy orgullosos de esa fama pues yo pensaba atacar ese lado.

- Ami eres un genio!!!- grito Nat emocionada.

- SI Ams esta vez te pasaste- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- Lo se chicas, soy una genio- bromeo Ami con una falso egocentrismo

- ¿Bueno y como hacemos eso?- le pregunto Nat que no podía controlar la emoción

- Bueno eso no lo se- le respondió Ami con una sonrisa.

Lily y Nat: ¬¬

-hey! No me miren así al menos ya sabemos donde le tenemos que dar.

- SI y yo creo saber que podemos hacer- Dijo Nat y se acerco y les dijo el plan al oído de sus amigas.

- Me parece genial- dijo Lily

- ¿Por qué a Lupin diferente?

- Por que Lupin no es como los otros dos- le respondió Nat

- ¿No es un poco fuerte?- pregunto Ami

- No Ami después de todo lo que nos han hecho.- les respondió Lily

- Si tienes razón

- Bueno nos tomara algunos días- dijo Nat

- SI tenemos que preparar muchas cosas, en especial para la poción- la apoyo Lily.

- a lo mejor Ann y Cath nos puedan ayudar.- sugirió Nat

- SI pero igual demoraremos.

- Mejor podemos seguir con las pequeñas bromas así ellos no esperaran la mas grande- dijo Ami con una sonrisa sádica que sus amigas devolvieron.

* * *

Ese día más tarde Remus entro a la habitación merodeadora donde estaban Sirius y James jugando ajedrez mágico. Los dos amigos miraron a Remus quien entro a la habitación y el labio sangrando. 

- Lunático ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto James mientras Sirius iba por el botiquín mágico que los chicos tenían en su cuarto y en esa sala.

- Se puede decir que fue una de la bromas de esas fieras locas- dijo Remus mientras se ponía el ungüento en el labio roto que Sirius le había pasado.

- Exactamente que broma?- pregunto Sirius sentándose en el frente suyo.

- Bueno estaba al costado de las escaleras de la torre hablando con Fiona…

- ¿hablando?- le pregunto James con una sonrisa picara en los labios

- Bueno…no exactamente…nos estabamos besando…- dijo Remus sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Ese es nuestro Lunático- dijo Sirius con orgullo.

- Bueno la cosa es que la loca de Summers pasa por ahí y no se le ocurro otra cosa que hacer una de sus bromas. Asi que no tuvo mejor cosa que hacer que ponerle cucarachas en la ropa a Fiona, ella se asusto tanto que me mordió el labio- dijo señalando la herida que ya estaba cerrándose- y me empujo y yo caí de las escaleras mientras ellas trataba de quitárselas.

Sirius y James no pudieron reprimir una carcajada y Remus dejo soltar una sonrisa al recordar como la chica daba saltos para tratar de quitárselas. Cuando los chicos acabaron de reírse Sirius le dijo:

- Mira Lunático al menos no te hiciste nada más y esa herida no dejara cicatriz.

- Si pero son algo bestias con sus bromas no creen?- pregunto Remus mientras habría una tableta de chocolate.

- Eso es por que disfrutan vernos dañados- dijo Sirius

- Aun así siempre creí que Summers era la más normal- dijo pensativo James.

- mmmm….no lo creo- dijo Remus mientras comía su chocolate.

- Bueno igual ya me canse de sus bromas- sentencio Sirius- me han arruinado 5 de mis cartoce citas de las semana.

- ¿catorce?-preguto Remus

- Claro una en la tarde otra en la noche, con chicas diferentes.

Remus rodó los ojos mientras James no puedo evitar sonreír sabia que Sirius podía salir con mil chicas pero ninguna de ellas le importaba en serio.

- Bueno ¿y que hacemos?- pregunto James.

- Estaba pensando en una gran broma, para demostrarle que hemos ganado- dijo Sirius mientras se emocionaba.

- Si pero ¿Qué?- dijo James mientras repasaba sus ideas.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando un rato.

- tengo una idea.- dijo Remus

- ¿Cuál?-le pregunto Sirius con entusiasmo

- ¿Por qué son conocidas?

- Por que están buenas y tiene carisma-respondió Sirius

- ¿y?

- Son inteligentes y tienen carácter- intento James

- ¿Y?

- Que como ninguna otra chica en el colegio son antimerodeadoras. Jamás han salido con nosotros- dijo Sirius como si fuera los obvio del mundo.

- ¡EXACTO!- dijo Remus.

- ¿Qué estas pensado?- le pregunto James con una sonrisa y Remus les contó el plan en sus oídos.

- Lunático, eres un genio!- exclamo Sirius y los abrazo.

- Tendremos que planear como lo haremos, nos tomara unos días – dijo James.

- Pero no podemos dejar las pequeñas bromas o sospecharan- agrego Remus mientras los otros dos asentían.

- Hey! Tal vez Tom y Rob nos ayuden- agrego Sirius

-Les preguntáremos- dijo James

- Por cierto¿Dónde esta Peter?- pregunto Remus

- NO tenemos ni idea- le contesto Sirius- no lo hemos visto hace un buen rato.

* * *

Ese día en la noche las chicas bajaron a cenar y se sentaron en la esquina mas cerca a la puerta en la mesa de Gryffindor. No obstante las chicas miraron que las bandejas aun estaban vacías. 

- Hey chica- dijo Tom sentándose al costado de Ami y mientras Rob se sentaba al costado de Nat al frente de Tom.

- Hola- le respondió Nat a secas mientras las otras dos se limitaron a darle una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Vamos ¿que les pasa?- le pregunto Rob pasándole el brazo por la cintura a Nat atrayéndola hacia el.

- Seguro que no deberían estar con los imbeciles- le dijo Ami con algo de resentimiento en la voz

- Si seguro que tiene otra broma que preparar-dijo Lily con el mismo tono que Ami

- Ver chicas ¿están celosas?-les pregunto Tom con una chispa divertida en los ojos.

- ¿Y que esperan? Casi no pasan tiempo con nosotras- dijo Ami haciendo pucheros.

- Bueno pero ustedes saben- dijo Rob mientras se ponía entre Nat y Lily y las abrazaba por la cintura- que ustedes son nuestras favoritas- terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Mientras que Tom abrazaba a Ami y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Las chicas soltaron una sonrisa de satisfacción y le devolvieron los besos.

- Y ustedes los nuestros- les dijo Lily sin perder la sonrisa mientras sus amigas asentían.

- Veo que tienen a nuestras chicas- le dijo Sirius pues los merodeadores acaban de entrar al comedor con Cath y Ann por lo tanto habían visto la escena.

- No somos nada tuyo, Black- dijo Nat secamente.

Mientras tanto Ann y Cath se habían sentado al costado de Rob (quien había regresado a su sitio) y Tom y los merodeadores a sus costado.

- Bueno eso no era lo que tu ropa decía hace unas semanas- le respondió este con una sonrisa burlona.

- No me jodas, Black no estoy de humor- le espeto Nat

- ¿Qué paso Brown te dejo plantada después de verte cubierta de ese moco verde?

- No Black, por suerte Chris no es una imbecil como tus admiradoras o como tu.

Sirius abrió la boca para defenderse pero Ann lo callo con la mirada.

- Podemos tener una cena tranquila por una sola vez- les dijo mirando a las chicas y a los merodeadores duramente. Los siete más bien seis porque Peter estaba en otra aceptaron a regañadientes.

- Una pregunta ¿Por qué no hay comida?- pregunto Peter mirando los platos vacíos.

- No lo sabemos- le respondió Cath con indiferencia pues ella y Ann solo eran amigas de los otros tres merodeadores, por alguna razon Peter no les inspiraba confianza a ninguna de las dos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio donde los chicos conversaban entre ellos y las chicas igual, Dumblemore se paro haciendo que el gran comedor se quedara en silencio.

- Queridos alumnos, quiero informarles con mucho agrado de dos eventos que tendrán lugar este año. El primero es un baile de Halloween que se celebrara el 31 de octubre- murmullos de excitación se sintieron por todo el comedor, los merodeadores no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras Ami y Lily rodaban los ojos, pues en el caso de Nat aun no se decida, mientras que Tom, Cath, Rob y Ann se miraban no tan discretamente como ellos creían. El director levanto la mano y el comedor quedo en silencio de nuevo.- El baile será de disfraces y será en parejas. Sin embargo solo los alumnos de cuarto para adelante podrán ir al menos que algún alumno de un año menor sea invitado. En cuando el otro evento lo anunciare cuando el mes se acerque. Por ultimo quiero decirles que las clases de la tarde se han suspendido debido a una reunión de personal muy importante. Así lo único que me queda por decir es ¡a comer!

Después del discurso del director toso el gran comedor se escuchaban murmullos de excitación. Durante toda la cena los merodeadores recibieron sonrisas ansiosas de la mayoría del alumnado femenino. Las chicas sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sean perseguidos por los pasillos por sus admiradoras. Sin embargo ellas no se quedaban atrás cada vez que levantaban la mirada recibían mas de una sonrisa algo insinuantes que provenida de algún chico.

Asi en el gran comedor se podía sentir los nervios y la tensión de todos a pesar que faltaban dos semanas y medias para el baile. Dado a esto las chicas decidieron que lo mejor era irse a su habitación aunque no hubieran comido mucho después pasarían por la cocinas. Las chicas se pararon pero antes de abandonar la mesa.

- Cath, Ann después queríamos hablar con ustedes- les dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

- Claro, te parece que las busquemos en tu cuarto-dijo Ann devolviendo la sonrisa – ya que las barbies no están.

- SI no sabes que alivio es- les dijo Lily con una sonrisa- lastima que regresan demasiado pronto

- ¿Qué tan pronto?- le pregunto Sirius

- No es tu asunto, Black- le dijo Nat- pero no te preocupes tu"amiguita" regresara.

Después de eso las chicas salieron del gran comedor bajo la mirada de gran parte del sector masculino.

- ¿Qué quieren ellas con ustedes?- pregunto James.

- No lo se James- le respondió Cath aunque tenia una leve idea.

- Te apuesto que es contra nosotros- sentencio Sirius

- No lo creo- mintió Ann- además también son nuestras amigas.

Las dos chicas encogieron los hombros sabían que fácil Sirius tenia razón pero ellas habían dicho la verdad ellas también eran sus amigas desde primer año que compartían cuarto.

* * *

Las chicas entraron a su cuarto. Ami y Lily entraron abrieron un closet que había en el cuarto para ver la poción. 

-¿Cómo va?- les pregunto Nat saliendo del baño. Sus amigas la miraron se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba puesta ropa muggle. Tenía puestos unos pantalones a la cadera que eran bastante apretados y le resaltaban su cuerpo. Y en la parte de arriba llevaba un polo rosa pálido el polo caía de un lado dejando ver su hombro mientras que el otro lo sostenía una manga cero. Además de resaltarle la buena figura el polo resaltaba sus ojos violetas. Y por ultimo llevaba el pelo suelto.

-¿Por qué tan bien vestida?-le pregunto Ami parándose con Lily para dirigirse donde estaba Nat.

- He quedado con Chris- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal me veo?- dijo dando una vuelta sobre el lugar.

- Preciosa- le respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces están saliendo?- saliendo le preguntó Ami mientras se sentaba en la cama de Nat.

- No exactamente

- ¿y que son?

- Amigos- le respondió Nat con una sonrisa picara en la cama.

- Amigos con derecho a roce querrás decir-le dijo Lily mientras se sentaba con Ami devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- SI bueno es mi nuevo ligue- le respondió Nat agarrando la capa del colegio y se la puso sin cerrarla.

- ¿Iras con el baile?- le pregunto Ami

- No lo se…veré mis opciones pero vamos a ir no me importan lo que tengan que decir- les advirtió a su amiga que vio que las dos abrían la boca para quejarse.

- Pero saldrás la próxima salida a Hogmeade con el?- le pregunto Lily

- Si es la próxima semana así que no pienses que escaparas de tu cita con Brian- dijo señalando a Lily – ni tu con la de Amos- y señalo a Ami

- Solo lo haces por eso ¿verdad?- le pregunto Ami

- Parte…pero hasta ahora Chris a sido muy lindo…así que quien sabe- les dijo levantando los hombros- ¿Bueno dígame como va la poción?

- Ya esta casi lista.- respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

- Genial me cuentan lo que hablen con las chicas…ahora me voy.

- Recuerda…- les dijo Ami

- Nada de sexo.- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez

-Ni mentiras seriamos como los meroadore- termino Nat con una sonrisa y después de esto salio de la habitación.

Las chicas se miraron Nat podía salir con mas chicos que ellas pero tampoco salía con tanto. Las dos chicas sabían que era su defensa para no enamorarse pues la única vez que lo hizo termino muy mal. Además a los chicos les costaba conseguir una cita con ella y de eso se encargaba ella.

- ¿Y que hacemos?- le pregunto Lily a Ami

- Jugamos Póquer-le dijo Ami sacando el chocolate.

- Esta bien- le respondió Lily sacando las cartas.

* * *

Sirius caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso camino a la sala común donde suponía que encontraría a James pues Remus había quedado con Fiona y no tenia idea donde podía encontrar a Peter. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta al pasillo cuando escucho una risa que venia del siguiente corredor. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta al pasillo pues era un corredor bastante desierto y muchas parejas se reunían ahí. Hasta que volvió a escuchar la risa era Smith. 

- Vamos Nat- le decia un chico

- No lo se Chris- le respondió ella- Lo pensare

Sirius sintió que le empezaba a hervir la sangre hacia que volteo por el pasillo. Y si encontró a Natalie besándose con Brown, un el cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Un chico de pelo castaño y ojos celestes oscuros. Sirius pudo ver que la capa de la chica estaba en el suelo y eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera aun más.

- um umm- tosió y los chicos se separaron.

-¿Qué pasa Black?- pregunto de mala gana Nat

- Nada solo que no me parece que se estén besando en medio de un pasillo- dijo Sirius

- Mira quien habla Sr.Yo hago lo que me da la gana

- Mira Smith…

- Black no me interesa…

- Nat – la llamo Chris-No te preocupes será mejor que me vaya- le dijo

- ¿Nos vemos otro dia?-le pregunto la chica

- Claro Nat, solo avisame.-le dijo Chris con una sonrisa que Nat devolvió. Después de esto el chico la beso tiernamente y recogio la capa de Nat se la dio y se fue del pasillo.

Después de que el chico se hubiera ido Sirius pudo ver bien a la chica, su atuendo resaltaba su buen cuerpo y se veía preciosa. La chica se puso la capa y se la cerró.

- Que ganas de fregarme la vida Black- le dijo Nat

- Vamos Smith ese chico no es suficientemente bueno para ti

- Eso lo decido yo no te parece Black

- SI pero podrías encontrar a alguien mejor.

- Mira quien habla tú te tiras todo lo que tiene faldas y las tratas como si fueran objetos.

- Smith tu no te quedas atrás, tu también te enrollas con cualquiera.

Nat se acerco a Sirius y le pego una cachetada más fuerte que pudo haciendo que Sirius se quedara estático.

- Black yo no me enrolla con cualquiera no soy como tu. Nunca les miento a los chicos con los que salgo, jamás los trato como si no tuvieran sentimientos y sobretodo yo si los valoro y no los trato como si fueran simples trofeos. Y por ultimo no los cambio como si fueran ropa interior

Después de esto se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Sirius se quedaba estático donde estaba y se llevaba la mano a la mejilla donde Nat le había pegado.

* * *

Nat entro a la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y se tiro en su cama. No se había dado cuenta que Cath y Ann estaban en su cuarto. 

Las chicas se acercaron a Nat preocupadas cuando la vieron entrar Asi.

-¿Nat que pasa?- le pregunto Lily mientras todas se sentaban a su costado.

- El imbecil de Black- les dijo todavía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada

- ¿Qué te hizo?- le pregunto Ami mientras Cath le acariciaba el pelo. La chica le contó mientras se tranquilizaba lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Creen que lo que dijo es cierto?- les pregunto cuando acabo el relato.

- No Nat, no es cierto-le dijo Ann- Esta vez Sirius se paso.

- Si Nat sales con chicos pero tampoco son tantos. –le dijo Lily sinceramente.

- Esta bien chicas, esta vez Sirius se paso así que las ayudaremos.

Las tres chicas les sonrieron a sus otras dos amigas.

- Y bueno lo de la poción- dijo Cath recordando lo que sus amigas le acaban de contar-Pónganlo en el enjuagué bocal de James que el verde y el de Sirius el azul. Bueno Remus no lo hace tan seguido pero creo que la idea para el si funcionara pues tienen razón esa es su fama.

- SI háganlo de noche si puedes las noches antes de que salgan las barbies pues de hecho la harán cuando ellas salgan.- les aconsejo Ann

- Gracias chicas- les dijo Nat mientras se secaba las lágrimas e iba al baño a lavarse la cara.

- Y quien quiere jugar póquer – dijo Ami sacando las cartas de Lily las otras chicas asintieron y Ami saco el chocolate.

Lily camino hasta el baño y abrazo a Nat.

- Estamos orgullosas de ti-le dijo cuando la soltó

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que pudiste controlar tus poderes a pesar de tu humor- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Ami también lo esta?

- Me lo dijo mentalmente- le respondió Lily con una sonrisa

- Sabias que se sienten algo culpables con ayudarnos con la broma- dijo Nat señalando a Cath y Ann- pero están decididas

- Que no se preocupen los merodeadores no se enteraran que nos ayudaron.

- Hey! Van a jugar- las llamo Cath

Las chicas salieron del baño y se sentaron con sus amigas.

* * *

Sirius entro al cuarto y tiro la puerta luego fue y se hecho baca arriba en su cama. La había cagado y el lo sabia. Y ¿que le había pasado? Estaba celoso…no no lo creía. Sirius Black nunca se pone celoso de nadie. No pudo pensar evitar lo que ella le dijo le había dolido ¿Por qué?...simplemente le habia dado en el orgullo…pero ¿por que había reaccionado así? 

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?- pregunto James que lo saco de sus pensamientos. No había notado que James, Remus, Tom y Rob ya estaban ahí.

- La he cagado- les dijo a todos y les contó lo sucedido.

- SI la has cagado- le dijo Rob

James y Remus se miraron entraban preocupados por su amigo aunque el nunca quisiera admitirlo sabían que sentía algo por Smith.

- Necesitamos su ayuda- le pidió Sirius a Rob y a Tom

- Por favor- les pidió Remus

- Esta bien- aceptaron los chicos.- pero que ellas no se enteren o nos mataran

Los merodeadores asintieron.

- Bien primero Sirius te disculparas con Nat ¿pero de verdad lo sientes? sino se dará cuenta

- SI de verdad lo siento, no pienso eso- les aseguro Sirius pues era verdad.

- Bien pues-continuo Rob- cuando las cosas estén normales lo mas seguro con más es que la retes, mientras Lily es terca así que James tendrás que sorprenderla. Y Ami…

- Ami es Ami tendrás que improvisar Remus-termino Tom mientras Rob asentía.

- Gracias Chicos- les dijo James.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Nat salía de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. 

-¡Smith!-la llamo Sirius

- ¿Qué quieres Black?-le pregunto Nat sin dejar de caminar. Sirius corrió para alcanzarla y la cogio del brazo. Nat lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería…quería… pedirte disculpas por lo que dije ayer.

Nat se quedo helado, Sirius Black nunca pedía disculpas sin embargo se estaba disculpando con ella.

-Natalie de verdad no quería decir eso simplemente no pensé

- Nunca piensas Black.

-Lo siento tuve un mal dia y me la agarre contigo- mintió Sirius aunque no había tenido un mal dia no sabia que le había pasado ayer.

Nat lo miro a los ojos parecía sincero.

- Esta bien Black te creo

- Bien escúchame por quiero que te acuerdes que pase lo que pase no pienso eso de ti nunca lo he pensado-dijo Sirius – ¿Todo normal?

-Todavía te odio Black-le dijo Nat

- Entonces estamos bien- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Nat no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

- ¿entonces dime que va pasar, Black?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Sirius atónito.

- Me dijiste que pase lo que pase eso significa que tu y tus amigos harán algo

- No seas paranoica Smith, acuérdate estamos en guerra.

- No se me olvida Black, ahora suéltame

Dicho esto Sirius soltó del brazo a Nat y ella se dirigió al castillo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos Sirius le grito.

- Se que todavía me deseas Smith

- Prefiero tirarme al calamar gigante Black.

Nat entro al castillo no soportaba a ese chico.

* * *

**Disculpen por la demora lo que pasa es que me costo bastante escribir este capitulo pero aqui esta espero que les guste...se que todavia no entienden nada sobre los anillos pero en los proximos capitulos hablare de ellos...hasta ahora solo tiene que entender q las chicas tienen poderes por unos anillos que ellas tiene...bueno gracias a Caataa, Jana Evans, Camen, LadyCornamenta, --Andromeda HP--, Luciana Rollan gracias de verdad me ayudaron un monton con mi bloqueo... bueno espero que este cap les guste y cualquier comentario espero sus rr...en el proximo cap las grades bromas...espero que les guste...besos 1312**


	8. La gran borma ¿el comienzo o el final?

_**Descleimer: los personajes de HP no me pertenecen. Y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, excepto sus hermosos reviews**_

**_Yo se que me demore un montón en actualizar y disculpas de verdad…tengo un monto de excusas por que justo me pasaron un de cosas desde que se me quemo el disco duro de la compu, pasando por falta de inspiración hasta llegar a que estoy empezando la preparación pre-universitaria además del cole y es un montón…pero se que no quieren escuchar excusas pero de verdad lo siento por la demora. Bueno gracias por los riviews de verdad me dieron energía. Y aquí les presento el octavo capitulo de duelo de sexos… _**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**** La gran Broma ¿el final o el comienzo?**

- ¿Cuánto faltan para que las barbies salgan de la enfermería?- pregunto Nat echada en su cama boca abajo mientras le escribía una carta a su mama.

- Salen el viernes- le respondió Lily mientras jugaba a dar vuelta a las tres pelotas sin tocarlas o sea con sus poderes- ósea falta un día salen mañana en la tarde.

Nat mira a Lily estaba echada en su cama con su pelo rojo desparramado por toda la almohada, aun con el uniforme del colegio. Nat sonrió al pensar las reacciones del Ami si la viera jugando con sus poderes.

- Lo se me matara- le contesto Lily mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Deberías dejar de entrar en mi mente- le riño Nat tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes yo se que no te importa sino la bloquearías como la mayoría de las veces- dijo Lily mientras una de las pelotitas iba dirigida a Nat claro que estaba se carbonizo en el camino.

- Hey! Esa era una de mis favoritas- se quejo Lily haciendo un puchero y viendo con melancolía la cenizas que en el suelo.

- Debiste pensarlo antes, cariño- le dijo Nat- pero no te preocupes te comprare otra esas ya están un poco viejas.- Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lily.

- Pero tengo una queja- le dijo Nat a Lily esta la mira curiosa- por que yo no puedo jugar con mis poderes.

- Por que es fuego Nat por eso

-Ya, pero no me digas que no seria divertido ver como los merodeadores corren desesperados mientras una bola de fuego los persigue- le dijo Nat con cara de psicópata y Lily le devolvió una sonrisa sádica tras imaginarse la escena.

- Bueno me voy a la lucheria- dijo Nat- Tomare prestado a Picos- le dijo refiriéndose a la lechuza de Lily

- Por cierto hace semanas que no vea a Micifuz ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta con Hagrid, Dumblemore me dijo que lo pusiera a ahí por que las barbies son alérgicas. – dijo Nat rodando los ojos evidentemente fastidiada.

Nat se paro de la cama y cuando estaba de espaldas Lily trato de tirarle otra pelotita sin embargo esta no tuvo más suerte que la primera.

- Algún día te daré

- Si claro Lils sigue soñando- le dijo Nat- Nos vemos en la cena- luego de esto cerro la puerta

* * *

A la hora de la cena las chicas se encontraron en el gran comedor. Se sentaron lo mas lejos que podían a los merodeadores. Y luego Tom y Rob les dieron el alcance. 

- Parecen algo nerviosos- dijo Nat mientras comían los chicos se miraron preocupados pues tenían miedo que descubran que habían ayudado a los merodeadores. Pero la verdad es que estaban cansado de esa guerra pues ambos eran sus amigos si importar que a las chicas las querían mas. Y por ultimo estaban seguros de que ellos eran uno para el otro.

- ¿Nerviosos?- pregunto Tom haciéndose el desentendido y agradeció que las chicas les hubieran enseñado a bloquear su mente hace uno años.

- mmm… no lo se, están raros- agrego Lily

-¡Mierda! Con esto no puedo comer tranquila- estallando Ami dejando sorprendidos a todos.

- Ams te juro que no estamos ocultándoles…- intento disculparse Rob.

- ¿Que hablas? No lo digo por ti. Lo digo por ellos- dijo Ami señalando al gran comedor.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Lily preocupada.

- Por el estupido baile, estoy segura que alterado las hormonas de este colegio- dijo Ami mientras le devolvía una mas a un chico de Ravenclaw y Amos lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Dudo que eso sea posible.-comento Rob

¬¬

- Hey no me miren así, crees que en este colegio podría haber más hormonas alteradas. Cuando podemos encontrar cada loco.

A los otros cuatro no les quedo admitir que su amigo tenía razón.

- pero vamos Ami será divertido- intento asegurar Nat pero no parecía estar segura si estaba convenciendo a sus amigas o también a ella.

- Disculpa pero no me parece divertido quedarme parada sonriendo como una estupida mientras un tipo me mete mano

- Pero te apuesto que para el chico si- puntualizo Rob y por ese comentario recibió una colleja de parte de Nat. Mientras Tom trataba de ocultar una son sonrisa ante la mirada asesina de Lily.

- Vamos Ams a mi tampoco me fascina la idea pero no seas exagerada. Al menos considéralo.

Sus cuatro amigos la miraron suplicante y Nat le mando una imagen metal a Ami de una gran bolsa de chocolates lo que acabo por convencer a la pelinegra.

- De acuerdo.- acepto Ami y se maldijo por se tan fácil de convencer.

- Vamos Ams veras que será divertido- le dijo Tom en tono tranquilizador y Ami le dedico una sonrisa.

- O al menos podrás liarte a alguien- agrego Rob- Lo cual seria divertido- Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada y Tom le dedico una sonrisa.

- Rob hoy estas con las hormonas mas alteradas que nunca- sentencio Lily y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo sin tomar en cuenta las quemas del aludido.

- Bueno chicos nosotras nos vamos yendo

Las chicas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla a los chicos lo cual hizo que muchos hombres del comedor los fulminaran con las miradas pero los chicos ni se dieron por aludidos.

* * *

Ami salio de la biblioteca un rato después del toque de queda debido que se había quedado haciendo un ensayo de transformaciones por no querer aceptar la ayuda de Lupin en la clase y por lo tanto el ejercicio no le había salido. 

- Summer!-le grito ella que reconoció la voz de Lupin así que siguió caminando. Remus corrió para alcanzarla en la puerta de la sala común

- Summer¿Quieres escucharme?

- No la verdad- le dijo fríamente Ami entrando a la sala común la cual estaba vacía y Remus la siguió.

- Summer! Solo un segundo.

- No estoy cansada, Lupin y quiero dormir.

- Te doy mi mejor barra de chocolate.- le dijo Remus y Ami se quedo parada al pie de las escaleras que daban a su cuarto. Su mejor barra de chocolate que podía perder y le quitaría algo que Lupin no le daba ni siquiera a sus dos mejores amigos. Se volteo con una sonrisa ante la idea.

- Eso es chantaje Lupin- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

- Soy un merodeador que esperas- le dijo Remus acercándose sabiendo que la chica había aceptado por la sonrisa en su cara. Sin embargo Ami rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

Remus se paro al frente de ella mirándola. Tenia su pelo negro normalmente liso amarrado en dos trencitas como normalmente lo hacia cuando tenia mucho trabajo, lo sabia pues la había molestado muchas veces con ellas sobre todo cuando eran mas chicos. La miro ahí apoyada contra la pared y no podía dejar de pensar que se veía linda. Ami miro a Remus vio que este la estaba observando pero ella no iba a ser la que hable primero así que para hacer algo se empezó a deshacer las trenzas. Cuando ya se las había rehecho dejando su pelo lacio con pequeñas ondas y no tenia nada más que hacer. Perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Lupin ¿Qué quieres?!- Remus no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver que ella perdía la paciencia.

- Bueno… quería hablar de lo que paso en el castigo…en el castigo…del cuarto.- dijo Remus tratando de aclarar lo que paso cuando compartieron el cuarto debido al castigo y además no sabia que mas hacer pues Rob y Tom no lo habían ayudado mucho que digamos.

- No paso nada.- le dijo Ami tajante.

-¿nada?

- Nada- le aseguro Ami

- ¡casi nos besamos!- le dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lupin que no importan ahora estas con Fiona- le dijo Ami y Remus alzo una ceja ante la respuesta- Ademas no paso nada.

- ¿Segura?-le dijo Remus acercándose más a ella.

- Si lo estoy- le dijo Ami evitando su mirada.

- ¿Muy segura?- le pregunto Remus apoyando sus brazos al costado de su cabeza haciendo que ella quedara atrapada entre el y la pared.

- Si…Muy…segura…- le afirmo Ami levantando la mirada donde se encontró con la mirada dorada del merodeador. Remus se perdió en los ojos celestes de Ami luego bajo la su mirada hacia los labios de la chica y se acerco aun mas a ella. Estaban casi rozándose.

Ami lo vio tan cerca y vio como los ojos del gryffindor se posaban en su boca esto, puso a Ami nerviosa y sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior. Este gesto hizo que Remus perdiera la razón y terminara con la distancia que los separaba. Al principio fue solo un roce de labios pero cuando Remus se dio cuenta que no se iba a separar, el beso se volvió suave y tierno hasta que Ami lo invito a profundizarlo. Ambos sintieron como si les hubiera pasado una corriente y fue ahí cuando Remus bajo sus manos a su cintura y la atrajo así si mientras que Ami entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.

Poco a poco se fueron separando aunque a Remus le costaba dejarla ir. Ami apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se quedo ahí por unos segundos. Luego levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Remus que no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien. Así que lo empujo suavemente y subió las escaleras murmurando algo de lo cual Remus gracias a su oído de licántropo pudo entender las palabras, "Lupin"-"merodeador"-"idiota"-"inútil".

* * *

Ami subió a su cuarto y sus amigas estaban durmiendo dio las gracias por ello. _¿Qué había hecho?_ Se preguntaba mientras se ponía su pijama. Mientras se quitaba la capa sintió un peso en su bolsillo izquierdo cuando metió la mano para ver que era no puedo evitar sonreír al encontrar la mejor barra de chocolate de Lupin, se la había dado sin que ella se de cuenta. Se metió en la cama y trato de dormir sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño. La escena con Lupin seguía en su mente. _¿Por qué la había besado? Peor aun ¿Por qué ella le había respondido? Odiaba ese chico ¿verdad?... Si claro que si…era Lupin…l era Lupin, el merodeador que no soportaba, el inútil que cambiaba de novia no tanto como sus dos amigos pero si cada mes, la persona que se hacia el bueno pero no estaba corrompido hacia los huesos …lo detestaba ¿no?... entonces ¿Por qué¿Por qué sentía que había estado esperando¿Por qué había sentido algo tan fuerte? Eran solo hormonas ¿verdad?...Además que mas daba el estaba oficialmente con Fiona…_

* * *

Remus subió al cuarto. _No sabia como se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, el normalmente los controlaba como ejerció para las noche de luna llena pero esta vez se había comportado como lo harían Sirius o James. Bueno esa chica siempre lo sacaba de quicio ¿verdad? Siempre lo había hecho. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... bueno tenia que hacerlo…entonces ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto? Nunca había sentido algo así. Peor aun sentía una parte de el era feliz pero otra se sentía culpable ¿Por qué¿Por Fiona? No, no era eso el lo sabia… ¿Era por que sabia como quedaría Summer? Jamás lo perdonaría_… Al pensar eso sintió una angustia en su pecho…_ pero no podía ser por eso…_

Entro a su habitación y James estaba jugando con su snitch sobre su cama solo con un short rojo con los que dormía. Mientras que Sirius estaba en el baño y Peter ya estaba durmiendo.

Remus saludo a sus amigos pero seguía pensando en Summer _¿Por qué se había sentido así¿Por qué lo estaba pensando tanto? Al final dada lo mismo el estaba con Fiona._

- ¿Que te pasa Lunático?- le pregunto Sirius mientras salía del baño solo con un short negro.

- Tengo lo que necesitamos.- les dijo forzando una sonrisa. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa y se acercaron a el. Sirius le tendió un papel en blanco.

- Fiona me matara.- dijo Remus aunque en verdad no le importaba Fiona en estos momentos.

- Tranquilo Lunático, estoy seguro que te perdonara- le dijo James poniéndole la mano en el hombro para mostrarle su apoyo.

Remus forzó de nuevo una sonrisa y se llevo la varita a la cien murmurando un hechizo luego un hilo plateado salio siguiendo la varita hasta que llego al papel y se empezó a formar una imagen. Eran Ami y Remus en frente de la escalera del cuarto de las chicas. Remus la tenia cogida por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Se estaban besando.

- Bien hecho, Lunático- le dijo James dándole una palmada en el hombro y regresando en su cama.

- SI, quien iba decir que nuestros dos prefectos ibas hacer los primeros- dijo Sirius con tono burlón mientras guardaba la imagen en su baúl.

- Al fin de acabo soy un merodeador- dijo Remus y sus dos amigos le sonrieron luego se fue a acostar. Una angustia le recorrió en el pecho sabia que Ami no le perdonaría.

* * *

Lily se despertó en el cuarto de las chicas primero que Ami lo cual le sorprendió pero supuso que ayer debió regresar tarde para poder terminar el trabajo de Mcgonagall. Así que entro a la ducha cuando salio vio que Nat se estaba levantando. 

- ¿Nat?- le pregunto acercándose a ella - ¿Qué haces levantada?

- No lo se – le contesto Nat mirando a los lados y entrando a la ducha después de un rato escucho un grito de Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Nat que había salido con una toalla pues ya había acabado de bañarse.

- Ya se por que te levantase, solo nos quedan diez minutos para desayunar antes de ir a clases.

-¡¿Qué!- grito Nat y entro al baño en dos minutos ya tenia el uniforme puesto y se estaba peinando.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto Lily señalando a Ami

- Supongo que la tendrás que despertar.

Lily se acerco a Ami y le toco el hombro suavemente. Pero Ami no se deportaba. Nat se desespero y se exprimo su pelo mojado sobre la cara de Ami haciendo que esta se despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto aun soñolienta.

- Ams, cariño faltan diez minutos para que las clases empiecen.- Le dijo Nat mientras se terminaba de peinar.

- ¡¿Qué?!-dijo Ami y corrió hacia el baño donde cerro la puerta. Lily y Nat se miraron con una sonrisa Ami casi siempre era la primera en levantarse.

- Chicas vayan a desayunar yo las alcanzo- les grito Ami desde el baño. Sus amigas se miraron y decidieron bajar a desayunar al fin y al cabo Nat amaba comer.

Ami se miro en el espejo después de salir de una ducha rápida. Su piel estaba más pálida que lo de costumbre y pudo ver unas ojeras debajo de sus celestes que carecían de la chispa que siempre llevaban.

Ami se miro y sonrío resignada ante su imagen. No había dormido nada pero había decido que lo mejor era ignorar a Lupin, el estaba con Fiona y ella no podía sentir nada. El beso habían sido solo hormonas y para el simplemente nada. Que más podía ser…

* * *

Lily y Nat bajaron al gran comedor lo más rápido que pudieron y se sentaron en el primer asiento libre que encontraron. 

Rob y Tom se acercaron a ellas para saludarlas pero la verdad es que se sentían culpables después de ayudar a los merodeadores con su broma. Las chicas sonrieron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- ¿Dónde esta Ami?- pregunto Tom mientras el y su amigos se sentaban al frente de las dos chicas.

- Se quedo dormida- respondía Lily mientras untaba mantequilla a su tostada y Nat estaba muy ocupada comiendo lo más rápido que podía para hablar.

- ¿se quedo dormida?- pregunto Rob sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nat asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Dios mío el mundo se cae a pedazos!- exclamo Rob mientras las dos chicas sonreían.

- Bueno pero si el mundo no se cae, llegaremos tarde a clases-los chicos se levantaron con las chicas lo seguían aun con comida en la boca. Tom cogio cuatro bollos de chocolate antes de que la comida desapareciera de la mesa.

Justo en ese momento Ami llego corriendo al gran comedor.

- ¡No¡No¡No!- dijo mirando la mesa vacía.

- Tranquila Ams- le dijo Nat mientras Rob la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Me quede sin desayuno- dijo resignada Ami

-Podemos ir a las cocinas a comer algo- le propuso Lily

- No Lis llegaremos tarde a clases, ya comeré algo en el almuerzo.- dijo Ami mientras salía con sus amigas del gran comedor y se dirigían a la clase encantamientos.

- Bueno entonces toma- le dijo Tom cuando ya estaban llegando a la clase. Y le entrego los cuatro bollos de chocolate que había cogido de la mesa.

- Tom eres lo máximo, te amo!- dijo Ami y se tiro encima de su amigo que la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella le seguía diciendo cuanto lo quería y le daba besos en la mejilla.

Los merodeadores llegaron en ese momento acompañados por Ann y Cath y vieron la escena de Ami y Tom mientras los que sus amigos no dejaban de sonreír. Lo que nadie sabia es que en el grupo estaba presenciando la escena habían dos personas que sentían una rabia correr en su interior… ¿Qué eran celos?...imposible…

Las chicas entraron a la clase mientras Ami se embutía los bollos de chocolate. Las chicas se sentaron en la fila del medio mientras los merodeadores se sentaban detrás de ellas solo por molestarlas, al frente de las chicas iban Tom, Rob, Cath y Ann.

- Bueno entonces si las "barbies" salen el mañana por la tarde para el sábado por la mañana todo estará listo- les susurro Ami a Nat y a Lily después que el profesor Flitwick terminara de explicar el hechizo.

- Genial- dijo Nat- así se quedaran sin cita del sábado para la salida a Hogsmeade.

- Al menos eso esperamos- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Hey¿Amor que susurras?- le pregunto Sirius a Nat

- déjame en paz Black- le dijo Nat sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

- Debes estar susurrando cuando me amas- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de conquistador que Nat odiaba. Nat simplemente lo ignoro movió la varita haciendo el hechizo _silencioso _y Sirius dejo de hablar. Sin embargo no dejo de tocarle el hombro durante de quince minutos Lily no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Nat perdía la paciencia mientras que James se burlaba de Sirius por otro lado tanto Ami como Remus se habían quedado dormidos sobre sus brazos al acabar el hechizo.

-¡esta bien Black!- le dijo Nat perdiendo la paciencia- te quito el hechizo si no me molesta durante toda la clase.

Sirius se limito a asentir con una gran sonrisa en la cara como a un niño al que le habían prometido un chocolate.

- Me das tu palabra?- le pregunto Nat recelosa. Sirius se señalo con el dedo y luego levanto la mano derecha. Luego miro a James quien asintió con la cabeza

- Dice que te da su palabra de merodeador- le dijo James a Nat. Nat levanto la ceja pero fue Lily la que hablo.

- Y de que le sirve eso.

- Evans amor mío, es lo mas importante que tenemos- le respondió James mientras ella rodaba los ojos sin embargo Nat asintió y le quito el hechizo.

- Gracias mi amor!- le dijo Sirius radiante de alegría

- Black!- le advirtió Nat

Lo siento Smith la costumbre- se disculpo Sirius encogiendo los hombros y se puso a hablar con James durante la clase mientras Lily hablaba con Nat de después de un rato Lily y Nat se voltearon para ver a James y a Sirius que conversaban a cerca de su siguiente broma a los Slytherins

¿Que pasa Smith? ahora yo no te he molestado- le recalco Sirius receloso

Lo se Black- dijo Nat rodando los ojos- solo quería saber que le pasa este par- termino señalando a Remus y Ami que seguían dormidos sobre su escritorio.

Sirius y James se mirararon con una sonrisa mientras que las dos chicas lo miraban levantando una ceja.

Lunático dijo que se había quedado esperando a Summers porque tenia que acabar con deberes de prefectos para hoy en la mañana- les mintió James a las dos chicas

- Ah…bueno- dijo Lily y ambas se voltearon y siguieron hablando. Mientras que los dos merodeadores suspiraron aliviados al ver que las chicas se habían creído la excusa. Al acabar la clase Lily despertó a Ami delicadamente y salieron fuera del aula. Ahí se despidieron de Tom y Rob pues ellos tenia otra clase. Las tres se dirigían a su siguiente clase pero Ami caminaba como una zombie. Nat y Lily pararon en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- les pregunto Ami

- Ams, estas demasiado cansada- le dijo Lily mirándola con una sonrisa

- eso es porque…

- No te preocupes Potter dijo que Lupin les había dicho que se habían desvelado terminando unos deberes de prefectos.- la corto Nat

- Si bueno- mintió Ami y agradeció por una vez que a Lupin se le haya ocurrido algo.

- Ya entonces haznos caso, anda a la sala común y duerme- le dijo Nat con tono autoritario pero sin borrar la sonrisa tierna de su cara.

- Pero la clase…

- No te preocupes nosotros te cubriremos- le dijo Lily. Ami pareció pensarlo un rato pero el sueño la estaba venciendo.

- Gracias chicas- les dijo y se fue hacia su sala común.

- Algo le pasa- dijo Nat después de que Ami se hubiera ido

- Tal vez solo esta cansada

- Igual me preocupa su abuelo se esta demorando mucho

- Tal vez no encuentra una excusa- dijo Lily optimista.

- Vamos siempre la encuentra.

- Lo se espero que no se exceda esta vez-

- Bueno que nos toca?- pregunto Nat cambiando de tema

- Astrología

- Olvídalo, no voy a ir

- Deberías dejar de salteártelo- le aconsejo

- No es que lo necesité ¿verdad?

- igual

- Vamos Lils quédate conmigo.

- Olvídalo yo si voy- le dijo Lily

- ¿segura?- le pregunto Nat con una sonrisa

- Si- le respondió Lily mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y se dirigía a la clase.

* * *

Nat caminaba por el pasillo desierto. 

-Smith!-escucho que alguien la llamaba. Volteo pero no vio a nadie y siguió con su camino.

-Smith!- Nat salio de sus pensamientos y mira a la pared del costado. Ahí estaba Sirius Black apoyado en la pared, con esa pose de niño malo .Tenia la capa del uniforme abierta que dejaba ver el pantalón del uniforme. Su corbata medio suelta y los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. El pelo negro azulado le caía con elegancia sobre sus ojos grises. Definitivamente cualquiera se le hubiera tirado encima al verlo así, cualquiera menos Nat.

-¿Qué quieres Black?- le pregunto algo fastidiada- o eres mas estupido de lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes en ocultarlo Natalie- dijo Sirius pronunciando su nombre con un rintintin- Ya lo se- termino con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Nat poniéndose nerviosa y dirigiéndose hacía la pared para apoyarse en ella. _"mierda!...Ami y Lily me mataran…olvídalo…dumblemore me torturara y matara… ¿Cómo se entero de mis poderes?...mierda" _

-Vamos es bastante obvio- dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me tocas Black?- le espeto ella apartando bruscamente la mano de Sirius.

-Smith, ya no tienes que disimular más, se que te mueres por mi- Nat no pudo contener la risa y el sentimiento de tranquilidad que la embargo.

-Black ni en tus mejores sueños

-No lo se, Smith, siempre me tientas pero nunca haces nada…Yo creo que tienes miedo a que me de cuenta…pero no te preocupes ya lo se- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo Black?

-Creo que si- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-No te tengo miedo Black- dijo Nat sonriendo provocativamente.

Su mirada gris se clavaron en sus ojos violetas y Sirius no pudo contenerse mas. Junto su boca con la de Nat y fue besándola suavemente hasta que Nat lo invito a profundizar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla por ganar terreno y poco a poco el beso fue volviéndose mas intenso. Sirius la atrajo así el lo mas que pudo pegándola contra la pared y ella se estremeció con el contacto con la fría piedra. Él tenia sus manos en su cadera mientras le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda. Ella tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de su cuello y con unas de ellas jugaba con el suave pelo del merodeador. Nat fue terminando el beso sabiendo que no podía dejarse llevar. Nat dejo de besarlo suavemente pero Sirus no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir. La gryffindor escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros. Sirius estaba en shock y ella demasiado confundida. Nat suspiro ahí haciendo que el merodeador se estremeciese. Luego se puso de puntillas y su boca quedo a la altura de la de Sirius luego la desvió hacia su oreja y le susurro:

-Entiéndelo Black, no te tengo miedo.

Luego lo empujo suavemente para que el merodeador soltara sus caderas y se alejo caminando por el pasillo que seguía desierto. Mientras Sirus la miraba como se alejaba y su pelo se movía sensualmente. "_Dios mió esa chica era algo"_

* * *

Nat camino hacia la sala común. _Por que había tenido que tirarse astrología por eso había terminado besando al inútil de Black. Tenía que admitir que el chico no besaba nada mal, sino todo lo contrario pero no había otra opción. Con toda la práctica que tenía. Sin embargo tenia que sacarse ese beso de la cabeza…por que solo fue eso un beso… solo por que ese estupido le había dicho que le tenía miedo…como si fuera verdad. Entonces por que no podía dejar de regresar al maldito beso. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ella sabia que no era nada_. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a unos niños de segundo entrar a la sala común. Ahí se di cuenta que le tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Se paro y sonrió al recordar que esa era una de las clases que compartía con Chris

* * *

Lily salio de la clase de astrología y se fue caminando por el pasillo mas desierto pues todavía le quedaba una hora libre antes del almuerzo. El pasillo estaba completamente vació pues las clases ya habían comenzado. Lily giro hacia la derecha y entro a u pasillo desierto excepto por…James Potter. Lily rodó los ojos y trato de ignorarlo. Sin embargo cuando paso por su costado James la cogio por la cintura. 

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Potter?!- le grito Lily tratando de safarse sin mucho éxito

-Evans princesa, si te quedas tranquila seria mejor

-¡No me digas princesa!- grito aun intentando que el animago la soltase.

-Bueno… pero si te quedas quietecita seria mas fácil para todos. Y yo te soltaría mas rápido- La chica lo pensó por un minuto.

-Esta bien ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esto- dijo James y pego su oca contra la de ella. Al principio James trato de safarse pero James la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura. Después de un rato se dejo llevar por el beso del merodeador y le correspondió despacio y con ternura. James se sintió que la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo cuando sintió a la pelirroja devolverle beso. Luego James profundizo el beso con permiso de la chica y la pego todo lo que pudo hacia el bajando sus manos hacia la cintura. Lily paso sus manos por los hombros de james. La gryffindor sintió el calor del cuerpo del chico y no pudo evitar sonreír dentro del beso. Fue ahí cuando Lily se dio cuenta a quien estaba besando. Lily cortó el beso por que James jamás la hubiera dejado ir. Se separaron mientras James sonreía y Lily trataba de ocultarlo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, Potter, te lo advierto- lo amenazo Lily sin apartar la mirada de la del moreno- si no te quedaras sin un órgano que de verdad aprecias.

Luego pasó por el costado del chico y se dirigió a la sala común dejando a James con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

* * *

Lily entro a la sala común y vio que estaba casi vacía pues Nat debía estar en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas; y Ami debía seguir durmiendo. Busco en su mochila el walkman que ella había encantado, se hecho en el sillón y puso a escuchar música. Sin embargo su cabeza seguía yendo al beso que se había dado con Potter. _Maldición ese condenado besaba realmente bien… no entendía como se había dejado llevar…igual el beso no significaba nada…seguro que Potter solo quería demostrarle al mundo que ella era solo un trofeo mas…. Pero ella no lo era…y el beso no era nada. Tenia que ocupar su mente. _Saco un pergamino y se echo boca abajo en el sillón y comenzó a hacer la redacción de pociones aun escuchando música.

* * *

James entro a la sala merodeadora y encontró a Remus y a Sirius jugando ajedrez magico. 

-Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunto Sirius mientras Remus le hacia un jaque mate- No sonrías así Lunático te ganare algún día.

Sin embargo Remus no borro la sonrisa de superioridad que tenia en la cara y rara veces se veían excepto por Ami ella las veía siempre.

-Lo tengo lo que nesecitamos- dijo James mientras se sentaba al costado de Sirius.

-¿Tienes que? – pregunto Sirius distraído mientras Remus rodaba los ojos y le alcanzaba una hoja en blanco a James.

-Ah bien cornamente ese es mi chico- dijo Sirius fingiendo orgullo.

-Ja, ja…muy gracioso canuto- dijo James mientras se llevaba la varita a la cien y murmuraba el mismo hechizo que Remus. La hoja en blanco empezaron a aparecer los colores. Cuando se acabo de formar se pudo diferenciar el beso de James y Lily. El pasillo estaba desierto. James la tenia abrazada por la cadera mientras Lily tenía los brazos cruzados sobre los hombros de James.

-Que paso Canuto estas perdiendo tu toque? Aun no consigues besar a Smith. Dijo James burlándose de Sirius

-Cornamenta creo que tenemos problemas nuestro amigo canuto esta perdiendo sus armas de seducción- agrego Remus siguiéndole el juego a James.

-como se atreven- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido- Sirius Black, jamás perderá sus armas de seducción. Al fin y al cabo soy irresistible para cualquiera- agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad

¬¬ ¬¬

-Hey es verdad y aquí tengo la prueba mis dotes de seducción están intactos.- Sirius saco una hoja en blanco, llevo su varita a la cien y murmuro el mismo hechizo que los dos anteriores. Cuando llevo la varita al papel su beso con Nat empezó a dibujarse. Nat estaba apoyada contra la pared mientras el merodeador tenía sus manos en la cadera de la chica. Ella tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre los hombros de Sirius y con una de ella jugaba con el pelo del animago. De los tres besos era el que se veía mas intenso.

-Genial- dijo Remus mientras cogia la foto y la guardaba con la de el y James-¿Les dejaron la marca?

Los otros dos merodeadores negaron con loa cabeza, cuando decían la marca se referían a un chapetón en el cuello. Los merodeadores tenían la costumbre de marcar a sus chicas.

-No importa igual es las matara- agrego el licántropo.

-Verán que con nosotros no se meten- agrego Sirius

-Y perderán parte de sus pretendientes- finalizo James. Los tres merodeadores dieron una sonrisa de Triunfo.

* * *

Nat entro a la sala común después de sus clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y encontró a Lily tirada en el sillón terminado la redacción de pociones. Fue hace ella y le quito los audífonos de las orejas. 

-hey!- se quejo la pelirroja

-¿Cuanto te falta?- le pregunto sentándose en el piso al lado del sillón

-Nada ya termine- le respondió escribiendo las palabras finales y guardando la redacción.

-Chicas!- les dijo Ami mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la torre de chicas. – Es hora de almuerzo

-Miren quien despertó la bella durmiente- dijo Nat poniéndose de pie

-La que?- le pregunto Ami cuando llego hacia ellas

-Olvídalo, cuento de hadas muggles – le explico Lily- dudo que tu abuelo te dejara leerlo.

-Entonces vamos a comer- dijo Nat dando saltitos.

-Realmente pensaba que podríamos poner todo en orden para la broma y después ir a comer.

-Esta bien-accedió Nat si había algo que prefería antes de comer era dejar en ridículo a Sirius Black.

-¿Tienes la poción aca?- le pregunto Lily y Ami les mostró un pomo con una liquido azul a dentro- La traje antes de venir a dormir.

-Entonces vamos.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto del los merodeadores. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo dado a que en la puerta habían cambiado la placa donde decía sus nombres y ahora decía "_**Aquí duermen los increíbles y adorables merodeadores"**_

-Vaya si son egocéntricos- comento Ami antes de abrir la puesta. Las chicas entraron en habitación

-Esto es un asco- dijo Lily cuando se topo con un bóxer tirado en el piso.

-¿Estas segura que las traen acá?-pregunto Ami mirando la habitación con asco. Había toda clase de ropa tirada en el piso y tampoco olía muy bien que digamos.

-Les digo que si lo escuche en el baño. De una de su club de fans mientras le mostraba su marca del cuello.

-No entiendo…

-Vamos Ams, no esperas que los merodeadores se quedaran sin citas mientras las estupidas están en la enfermería.

-Ni siquiera lo hacen cuando no lo están- agrego Nat

-Si son almas libres, obviamente- se burlo Lily- Hasta Lupin que se supone ser el mas decente cambia de novia cada mes.

-Tiene razón- dijo Ami saliendo del baño- Ya esta puse la misma poción en los enjuagues bocales de Potter y Black. Y la otra poción en el de Lupin.

-¿Cómo los diferenciaste?- le pregunto Nat

-Cada uno tiene su en su estante- respondió Ami como si fuera lago obvio.

Lily y Nat se acercaron a las cuatro camas y pegaron unas pequeñas camaritas en la cabecera de cada uno. Luego Lily murmuro un hechizo que las hacia imperceptible para el ojo humano.

-¿Estas segura que funcionaran?- pregunto Nat dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Están encantadas con el mismo hechizo que mi walkman, funcionaran-les aseguro la pelirroja mientras murmuraba el hechizo para que las pequeñas filmadoras se prendieran cuando sintieran un peso en la cama.

-¿Cómo se prenderán?- pregunto la peli-negra

-Cuando sientan un peso en la cama- Lily puso un ultimo hechizo sobre las camas-Y este les explico a sus amigas nos avisara cuando estén dormidos.

Después de esto las chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al gran comedor. Estaban en el pasillo cunado escucharon que las voces de los merodeadores se acercaban as chicas se pegaron ala pared y los merodeadores pasaron de frente hablando entre ellos.

-Hoy salen Melissa y Sophia-recordó James

-Tendremos que ordenar la habitación, de nuevo- agrego Remus.

-Pero valdrá la pena- puntualizo Sirius con una sonrisa que los demás las devolvieron. Luego giraron a la derecha y desaparecieron del pasillo.

-Las chicas se miraron con una sonrisa de sastifaccion y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

* * *

El resto del día paso normalmente las chicas pasaron su tiempo libre con Tom y Rob haciendo lo que podían de los deberes y bromeando entre ellos. Después se le unieron Ann y Cath y siguieron durmiendo hasta que las chicas decidieron irse a dormir. Dejando solos a Ann, Cath y sus dos mejores amigos. Mientras tanto los merodeadores en la tarde se prepararon para sus citas y para todo lo demás. Pero las chicas estaban seguras que no saldría tan bien como ellos esperaban.

* * *

Lily se despertó a media noche cuando su varita empezó a dar vueltas sobre su mesa de noche una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se paro de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a las barbies que ya estaban de regreso en el cuarto para su desgracia. Lily se paro y fue a la cama de Ami y la deseperto luego se dirigió a la cama de Nat le susurro en el oído: 

-Nat, es hora de vengarnos de Black – Nat abrió los ojos automáticamente y le dirigió a Lily una sonrisa sádica. Luego se paro de la cama.

Las chicas bajaron de su habitación y entraron a la habitación de los merodeadores. Nat se acerco a la cama de Sirius donde las cortinas estaban corridas. Nat se abrió paso entre ellas y vio a Sirius durmiendo con un bóxer negro. Las sabanas estaba revueltas y Nat pudo ver su abdominales bien marcados._"Bueno no puedo negar que el chico esta bueno" _pensó Nat _"lastimas que sea…Balck"._ Luego de esto se acerco a la cabecera, movió su varita y la filmadora apareció en la cabecera de la cama de Black luego la cogio y se dirigió a la cama de James que igual que Sirius tenia las cortinas corridas. Dio Gracias que James si estuviera boca a bajo pero hizo nota mental de que Potter tenía un muy buen culo, luego hizo el mismo procedimiento que hizo en la cabecera de Sirius. Y luego se unió con Lily y Ami detrás de la cortina de Remus.

-Bien ya tengo las filmadoras de Potter y Black.- dijo Nat tratando de hablar lo mas bajo que pudo

-No te preocupes he puesto un hechizo silenciador, el ruido no pasara de las cortinas y en la de sus amigos he puesto otro para que no entre ningún ruido- dijo Lily con una sonrisa suficiente- y Lupin no se despertara por la poción.

-Bueno ¿como vamos a hacer esto?- pregunto Ami, sus dos amigas no la miraron con una sonrisa.

-No, no, yo no- declaro- Hay que regirla

-Esta bien- aceptaron sus dos amigas a regañadientes. Las tres juntaron su manos en un circulo y las movieron la que sacara diferente lo haría.

-Uno, dos, tres- todas sacaron Ami puso su mano boca arriba y mientras Nat y Lily boca abajo. Lo que significaba que Ami tendría que hacerlo para su desgracia.

-Olvídenlo, no, no,no

-Ami nadie vera tu cara además tu perdiste cualquiera de nosotras lo hubiera hecho.-le dijo Lily. Ami las fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- sus dos amigas sonrieron mientras destapaban a Lupin. Para su suerte del plan y desgracia de Ami el licántropo dormía sin polo y si bien no tenia el cuerpo de Sirus ni de James no estaba del todo mal pues su condición de licántropo y tanto castigos (al igual que a James y a Sirus) le habían dado muy buen cuerpo. Lily y Nat se agacharon a la altura de la cama y quedaron imperceptibles para la filmadora.

-Ami sube en el- le dijo Nat

-Estas loca…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Lily la había hecho levitar con sus poderes y ahora estaba echada sentada de Lupin

-Esta bien como ¿funciona la poción?- pregunto un poco incomoda desde la posición de donde estaba.

-Tomamos esto y Lupin hará todo lo que Nat y yo pensemos.- dijo Lily pasándole una un pomo transparente a Nat.

-No se pasen si- les advirtió Ami mientras se tiraba el pelo a la cara las dos chicas asintieron y se agacharon más.

De pronto Remus llevo las manos a la cintura de Ami, esta vio como Nat movía la varita y su polo desvaneció quedadose solo con su brasier negro y su pescador de pijama fulmino a Nat con la mirada, la segunda solo le sonrió. De pronto Lupin abrió los ojos pero ojos Ami sabia que no estaba despierto Lily y Nat estaban manipulando su sueño. Remus hablo y le dijo:

-me alegra que aceptaras.

-Que pasa si fiona se entera- le siguió el juego Ami

-No lo hará

-Me sorprende que me llamaras, Remusin, aunque me alegra.

-Que te puedo decir, la verdad fiona deja mucha que desear

-Pensé que no eras como tus otros dos amigos, pensé que eras mas formal

-Que esperas, soy un merodeador-esto le trajo recuerdos a Ami pero trato de no demostrarlo

-Y así me gusta – le dijo Ami mientras le seguía el juego se hecho sobre el y empezó a besarle el cuello. Remus bajo una mano a su trasero y la otra a su cintura. Ami iba matar a sus amigas eso era un hecho.

-Sabes que no es nada serio¿verdad?, mañana habrá otra

-Lo se Remusin, solo el una noche, siempre es así, no te preocupes lo entiendo. Pero llámame si lo quieres otra vez.-dijo Ami mirando a los ojos a Lupin pero sin que la filmadora viera su cara

-No te preocupes, lo haré- dijo Remus y la beso apasionadamente. Ami no tuvo otro remedio que seguirle el beso. _"Maldición las matare, lo juro" . _Luego Lupin llevo su boca al cuello como si fuera a marcarla pero ahí se detuvo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a quedar dormido.

Ami se paro lo más rápido que pudo y salio de la habitación. Sus amigas recogieron la filmadora sacaron los hechizos y fueron tras ella.

Cuando entraron al cuarto encontraron a Ami setenado en su cama otra vez con su polo de pijama puesto.

-Ams eso fue excelente- dijo Nat acercándose a ella pero freno ella y Lily se dieron cuenta que estaba molesta. Se quedaron calladas un rato hasta que Ami hablo.

-No les basto con que me tocara el trasero, me tenían que desaparecer el polo y hacer que me besara.- Ami la fulmino con la mirada

-Era para hacerlo convincente Ams- dijo Nat. Ami no respondió seguía mirándolas mal.

-Mira Ams lo del trasero el no se acordara de nada, lo de la camiseta que te importa tienes un cuerpazo y nadie te vera la cara y lo del beso…- esta vez la que hablo fue Lily

-Un beso es un beso, tú le das la importancia que quieras. Tu le das el significado- le dijo Nat

-Y esto no significo nada. Además Lupin se romperá la cabeza pensando quien el la chica que tiene encima- termino Lily

-Lo se- dijo Ami con una sonrisa en su cara de nuevo

-Bueno les parece arreglar los videos- dijo Nat sentadose en la cama Ami y abrazándola. Lily las siguió y se pasaron un buen rato arreglando el video. Hasta que quedaron así: el de Sirius comenzaba con el y Melissa echados en la cama besándose. Sirius ya estaba son polo

-¿Me extrañaste Siri-boy?– le pregunto Melissa

-Claro princesa.-dijo Sirus mientras le besana el cuello.

Luego la pantalla se ponía negra y aparecían unas letras rojas que decían **No queremos dañarles la vista con el contenido asqueroso e inapropiado del video.** Luego en la pantalla volvía a aparecer Sirius y Melissa echada encima de el con las sabanas tapándolos. Melisa miraba algo dentro de las sabanas.

-Que pasa Siri-boy¿no te parezco atractiva?- pregunto la barbie

-No es…- Sirus parecía bastante traumado

-Y por que no funciona?- le preguntaba de nuevo la rubia de bote mirando bajo las sabanas. Sirus la fulmino con la mirada y la saco de encima de él... Ahí la pantalla se ponía negra de nuevo. Y aparecían letras rojas de nuevo que decían: **"¿Que paso con el gran Sirius Black?**...**O ya no es tan grande…Oh dios mió lo merodeadores están perdiendo su ritmo". **Ahí a había acabado el video de Sirius.

El de James era muy parecido al de Sirius. Comenzaba con James echado encima de Sophia ambos aun estaba con ropa y besaban con mucha pasión.

-Te extrañe, Jimmy-poh¿tu me extrañaste?- le pregunto la rubia mientras james le besaba el cuello

-Tesoro, por supuesto- dijo James mientras la volvía a besar.

Después de esto la pantalla se volvía negra y volvía a parecer un mensaje en rojo: **"Los tendremos en cuenta, crean el contenido es asqueroso e inapropiado para cualquiera". **En la pantalla volvieron a aparecer las imágenes. Salían James boca arriba y Sophia también. Ambos estaban bastante serios.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sophia mirando debajo de la sabana. James seguía mirando al techo.

-No lo se- respondió secamente.

Soy yo Jimmy-poh¿ya no te gusto?- le pregunto Sophia besándole el cuello. James la aparto.

-No es eso, Sophia.

-Entonces ¿te pasa?- pregunto volviendo a ver bajo la sabana- ¿Por qué no…funciona?

Ahí se ponía negra la pantalla y volvía a aparecer las letras rojas que decían: **"Que paso con James- yo soy lo máximo-Potter?...O ya no funciona…Oh Dios mió los merodeadores están pediendo su ritmo" **Ahí acababa el video de James.

Mientras tanto el video de Remus Lupin era muy diferente y las chicas sabían por que. Si bien Remus era un merodeador era el que tenia la fama de niño bueno, era el perfecto y el estudioso. Si bien no era como Potter y Black que no tenían novias formales y se acostaban con cualquiera que tuviera falda, Lupin cambaba de enamorada cada mes pero siempre estaba formalmente con ella. Y según las creencias de toda Hogwats jamás le sacaría la vuelta su enamorada. Sin embargo las chicas estaban por destruir la fama de niño bueno de Lupin. Así era el video de Remus.

Comenzaba donde Remus estaba echado bajo de una chica que estaba solo en brasier pero no se le veía la cara. Remus tenía las manos en su cintura.

-me alegra que aceptaras.- dijo Remus

-Que pasa si fiona se entera- le pregunto la chica

-No lo hará

-Me sorprendes que me llamaras, Remusin, aunque me alegra.

-Que te puedo decir, la verdad fiona deja mucha que desear- dijo Remus sonando indiferente

-Pensé que no eras como tus otros dos amigos, pensé que eras mas formal

-Que esperas, soy un merodeador

-Y así me gusta – le dijo la chica sensualmente. Se echo sobre el y empezó a besarle el cuello. Remus bajo una mano a su trasero y la otra a su cintura.

-Sabes que no es nada serio¿verdad?, mañana habrá otra

-Lo se Remusin, solo el una noche, siempre es así, no te preocupes lo entiendo. Pero llámame si lo quieres otra vez.-dijo la chica mirando a los ojos a Lupin pero seguía sin verse su cara

-No te preocupes, lo haré- dijo Remus y la beso apasionadamente. Luego Lupin llevo su boca al cuello como si fuera a marcarla

Luego la pantalla se ponía en negra y aparecían letras rojas que decían: "**¿Tan bueno como parece?...lo dudo…corrompido hasta los huesos". **Ahí acaba el video de Remus.

- - - -

La mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron sabiendo que era el día que los merodeadores lamentarían haberse metido con ellas. Además tenia su salía a Hogmade Lily saldría con Brian, Ami con Amos y como era de esperarse Nat con Chris.

Vamos chicas tenemos que desayunar y después no encostraremos con los chicos en la puerta principal-dijo Nat mientras salía baño. Tenía puesto un jean con unas botas negras sin taco encima de este. Encima tenía un polo de manga tres cuarto rayado de colores gris y negro. El polo dejaba ver sus hombros sin embargos estaban tapados por el bolerito negro de manga larga que llevaba encima se amarraba justo debajo de su pecho. (N/A: si no saben que es un bolerito es como una chompa que se amarra debajo del pecho…XD no se como explicarlo mejor) Además llevaba su pelo ondulado amarrado en una media cola que le quedaba muy bien.

SI no te has dado cuenta te estamos esperando-le dijo Lily. Ella tenía puesto un jean con unas convers verdes igual que la chompa que tenia puesta con cuello en V. Encima de eso llevaba un chompa delgada negra. La chompa verde resaltaba sus ojos y llevaba su pelo rojo oscuro suelta. Mientras tanto Ami llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean que era suelo en las pernas pero en la parte de arriba era apretado. Tenía puesta unas zapatillas igual que las de Lily pero azules. Tenía puesto una chompa delgada turquesa con escote pronunciado pero abajo tenia un top azul oscuro. Así en la parte del escote se veía el top Encima de esto llevaba una casaca de jean y su pelo negro suelto.

Las chicas bajaron y en la sala común se encontraron con los merodeadores que también bajaban de su habitación. Los chicos tampoco se veían mal. Remus tenía un pantalón beige con muchos bolsillos y llevaba una chompa delgada azul. James llevaba un jean con un polo marrón chocolate encima llevaba una casaca de algodón beige. Por ultimo Sirius llevaba un jean un poco más oscuro que el de James tenia puesto un polo negro y encima una chompa abierta gris. Los dos grupos pusieron cara de fastidio pero se ignoraron estaban de muy bueno humor. Ambos grupos bajaron al gran comedor y mientras se acercaban más empezaron a escucharse risas provenientes desde ahí. A los todos se les dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

Entraron al gran comedor y se quedaron helados. En una pared estaba los videos en tres grandes pantallas donde se repetían una y otra vez. Encima había una pancarta que cambiaba de colores que decía **"el secreto de los merodeadores". **Mientas que en la pared del frente del mismo tamaño que las pantallas que repetían el video, estaban las fotos ampliadas de los besos de las tres chicas. Arriba de ellos decía con colores brillantes:**" ¿Nos odian?... no lo creo… al fin y al cabo no es una sorpresa….NOS AMAN"**

Los dos grupos se miraron con odio por unos segundos. Hasta que Nat exploto.

-¡¡¡USTEDES!!!- grito. Todo el gran comedor se quedo en silencio mirándolas.- ¡Que mierda se creen!

- ¡Mira quien habla¿la que se metió a mi cuarto para grabar eso?!- grito Sirius señalando las pantallas

- No es mi culpa que no te funciona Black- le dijo Nat fríamente

- A mi todo me funciona bien si quieres te lo demuestro-

Por otro lado:

-Potter que te pasa, relámete eres un imbecil- le grito Lily

-Y tu no, te metiste a mi cuarto y grabaste todo

-Créeme no fue placentero verlo- le dijo Lily

-Yo creo que te encanto- le dijo James fríamente

-Vete a la mierda Potter

-Mientras tanto:

-¿Qué pasa Lupin no te acuerdas de quien es?- le pregunto Ami con malicia

-Tú lo hiciste Summers. ¿Qué te crees?

-Mira la que tu hiciste Lupin, así que vete a la mierda- le grito señalando las fotografías.

Justo en eso momento Sirus hablo. Pero a sus amigos.

-Sabían que chicos me parece que ellas nos han visto sin ropa, creo que hay que ser justos- los otros tres sonrieron.

_-Evanesco_!- gritaron los tres y las chicas se quedaron sin chompas

_-Evanesco!- _gritaron las chicas y los chicos se quedaron sin polo.

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Protego!_

_-Levicorpius!_

_-Protego!_

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Protego!_

_-Petrificus Totalus!_

_-Protego!_

_-Rictucempra!_

_-Protego!_

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Protego!_

_-Impedimenta!_

_-Expelliarmus_

_-Protego!_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!!!!!!!!!- una voz rompió la pelea de los seis chicos que se quedaron estáticos con las varitas en alto. La profesora Mcgonagall estaba parada en frente de ellos. Tenía los labios apretados. Los chicos pudieron que ver que estaba relámete molesta. La profesora movió su varita y las chompas y polos de los chicos aparecieron.

– LUPIN, POTTER, BLACK, SUMMERS, SMITH Y EVANS!!! A la oficina del director ahora!!- los chicos se fueron y las chicas detrás de ellos. La profesora a parte de molesta parecía decepcionada.

Y todos ustedes regresen a sus asuntos.- las chicas escucharon que la profesora Mcgonagall gritaba al gran comedor. Todos caminaban en silencio hacia la oficiana del director. Cada cual en sus pensamiento.

* * *

**Bueno ese es el cap espero que les haya gustado yo se que sigo poniendo mas miesterios pero pronto se empesaran a responder lo prometo. Bueno espero sus comentarios, quejas y dudas en sus reviews. Bueno espero que les haya gustado de verdad me tomo tiempo pero ahi esta. En cuanto al otra cap supongo que demorare un poco por todo lo de la preparacion pre universitaria pero interare hacer todo para apurarme. **

**y en el proximo cap se titulara¡¿castigados?! y los adelantos**

**- me parece lo mas prudente**

**- ¡¿castigados con ellos?!- grito canda uno**

**- no te me acerque, lupin, no quiero saberlo.**

**- diganme que clase de castgo dura tanto.**

**- vamos a morir chicos lo presiento, ellas nos mataran.**

**- alguien me explica que castigo es este**

**- ahora es un hecho es director es medio chiflado.**

**bueno espero que le haya gustado y espero sus reviews hare lo posible por el porximo cap.**


End file.
